Highly Dangerous
by Emmeline's Embers
Summary: Two female hunters have a bond thicker than blood and, together, they're highly dangerous. Between stealing cars, hunting things, and fighting with each other, Genie Aspen and Laney Johnson are almost dead on a weekly basis...But that's the job, right? Genie's hunting because of her father and Laney...well, Laney's just crazy. (Rated M for lemons and language)
1. Chapter 1

**Highly Dangerous**

_By:_

_Emmeline's Embers and DeeDee's Box_

_WE DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL._

_This is a shared effort with my beloved friend, DeeDee's Box. We've been best friends since childhood and we're finally working together! It is our sincerest hope that you enjoy this story, and please let us know what you think in a review so that we can continue to improve._

_Synopsis:_

_Two female huntresses have a bond thicker than blood and, together, they're highly dangerous. Between stealing cars, hunting things, and fighting with each other, Genie Aspen and Laney Johnson are almost dead on a weekly basis...But that's the job, right? Genie's hunting because of her father and Laney...Well, Laney's just crazy. These girl's make a name for themselves and capture a lot of attention, even from the infamous Winchester bothers with whom they will form a friendship with so deep that it can withstand Hell and high waters. _

* * *

**Sunlight poured over the** road in waves, the heat and humidity deadly. Sweat dripped off the faces of the two women walking along the middle of the empty highway.

Over their shoulders were backpacks filled to the brim with assorted weapons to combat everything from the supernatural realm, be it guns, knives, holy water, or dead man's blood.

If it went bump in the night, these women could kill it.

That is, if they didn't kill each other.

"I cannot believe you blew up the car!" The short, brunette woman fumed. "And in the middle of the desert! Who are we supposed to call, Laney? Hunter AARP?" The women once again adjusted the pack's straps over her shoulders.

"What do you want me to say, Genesis?" Laney stomped along ahead of her companion, her stride longer due to their height difference of over a foot. "I said I was sorry. Next time I'll steal us a car in better condition."

Genie threw up her arms in utter frustration, stopping completely in her angry walk and falling even more behind. "You don't even understand why I'm mad. Wow." Her arms finally came down when she moved to cover her eyes with her hands. "You are one of the frustrating human beings I've ever met."

"Hey!" Laney threw over her shoulder, her own hands holding her backpack straps where they met her skin. "That is not fair! We've met a lot of people more annoying than me!" The blonde knew what her friend was angry over. It was the thoughtlessness that kept getting them in these situations.

Genie was mad that they weren't evolving. Their relationship wasn't complex. Genie was logical, always ten steps ahead of the monsters that hunted but she also, at her core, was a people person. She understood and empathized with the inner good that was humanity and made a conscious effort to be kind, considerate.

Laney was crass. She didn't think about how the things she said affected people. She was headstrong and action and muscle. But their relationship was simple. Genie planned, Laney blew things up. That, of course, isn't to say Genie couldn't pack a punch.

At five foot tall, Genie appeared sweet, innocent. And that's how she got you. Her size hid her cunning eyes from your attention, distracted you from the fact that she took the necessary steps to defend herself.

Born to a family of hunters, Genesis "Genie" Aspen learned from a young age to use another person's weight against them. And what she lacked in strength, she more than made up for in enthusiasm.

The two women couldn't be more opposite. A major factor in Laney's life was her appearance, as well. She stood like an unmovable brick house at an even six foot tall. Her strong facial features and athletic build proved a strong deterrent to anyone who dared pick a fight, and the cloud of angry brevity she carried on her shoulders like a weight backed her up.

When Laney said something to offend you, she was just being honest. Whereas Genie said things that cut deep, because she could read people and pick out their insecurities easily. Laney stabbed you, Genie twisted the blade.

However, the true core of their relationship….why it had worked so well, was because Genie and Laney loved and protected each other against all odds. They weren't blood sisters; they were sisters in the blood. Hunting blood.

The hunting world was evolving, and Genie knew their bond had to as well. There was something stirring deep in the depths of hell. Demons were everywhere, ghost more powerful, vampires more blood thirsty.

Genie couldn't be the only one to protect Laney. She needed Laney to think about the consciences of actions, actually think.

It frustrated the short women to no-end that her closest friend in the world, her partner in crime, could be so protective of her but so reckless with her own safety.

"I can't even talk to you right now, I'm too frustrated." Genie finally started to walk again, quickening her pace so that she blew past the taller woman in a matter of seconds.

"Alright, I-"

Genie turned around, her right hand coming up to point angrily at Laney. "Don't you dare try to placate me! I have every right to be angry at your self destructive behavior."

'_Great.'_ Laney thought. _'She thinks I was going to tell her to calm down.' _Where Genie could deal with all people, a master of the human condition, Laney could deal with Genie. And she knew telling the short, fire-ball of a woman to "calm down" was the absolute worst thing one could do. "I was not going to tell you to do anything. You are a grown woman. You can feel however you want."

"Then, please," Genie took a calming breath to stop herself from forming a stress ulcer. "What could you possibly say to make this better? Because I can't keep stopping you from hurting yourself, Laney. And you can't be hurt or gone because I don't know what I would do without you." Her brown eyes, the ones that were usually so bright and sparkling and beautiful filled with tears. "You're my rock, you jerk."

Laney said nothing, just slowly walked to where her friend was standing and held out her pinky finger. It was their thing, their gesture of love and apologies and loyalty, and everything that made them so close. She wanted to ask Genie if she was "okay" but that would be a dumb question. Of course she wasn't "okay", she was upset.

But she would get over that hurt and the anger and Laney would be waiting to see that new horizon a changed person, an effort made to never make Genie hurt over something she did again. So they walked, Genie slowly righting her emotions and Laney concentrating on how to right her wrong.

"**Beep! Beep!"**

It was the sound they'd longed to hear. Two long hours of walking had passed and, though they were nowhere near any civilization, they had two services bars on each of their cell phones. "Laney, call your brother, I'm going to call Ellen and Bobby. Find out who's closest." Genie barked the order out and stated clicking away on her phone.

"Hello?" The voice rang clearly in Laney's ear. It was her elder brother. "Harper! Where are you?"

"Delaney! Hey, Punk!" Harper's voice was, as always, entirely too loud. He was a hunter, too, though the only other member of her family to hunt. "I'm just finishing a hunt in Vegas, thinking about hitting the town." She breathed a sigh of relief. If her older brother was in Vegas, he was only an hour away, much closer than Ellen's Nebraska or Bobby's South Dakota. "You're going to have to hit the town later, Bro. I need you to come pick me and Genie up. We're about an hour's drive out from you on the main road."

Laney looked up from her feet to meet Genie's gaze. "He's in Vegas," she mouthed. Had she'd have been hydrated, she would've laughed at her friend's dramatic exclamation of "Thank God!"

"What'd you get yourself into now?"

"Nothing your dumbass hasn't been in before," she snapped. "Just start driving. And bring some water!"

As Harper went to hang up, Genie grabbed the device out of her best friend's hand and yelled into the speaker, "And Cheetos!"

"**I am so glad to **see you, Harper! God," Genie climbed into the back of Harper's tall truck, finally coming to lay face down on leather. "Am I glad to see you."

Laney closed the back door and climbed into the passenger side front seat. "She's right, thank you." Her words barely escaped her mouth before she uncapped a bottled water and began to down it as if she were on fire. "Gen, water." Speaking hurt, her throat burned.

Genie's hand came up between the console, grabbing at air until Harper took the hint and placed the ice cold, perspiring bottle in her fingers. "How long have you guys been out here?"

"Hours!" Laney placed her sun burnt, dirt covered face next to the air conditioning vent. "A cross-roads demon got a little feisty, so I blew her up."

"And our car!" Genie pushed herself up so she could sit and take long gulps of water. She was still slightly upset with Laney but was less so now that she was, literally, able to "cool down".

"**Hurry up... I'm dying**." Laney groaned as she looked around the small eating establishment.

"Come on...It's three o'clock in the morning. Have a little patience." Harper said giving his younger sister a stern gaze. Genesis smirked at her partner's impatience as she tapped her nails against the table's laminated surface. A nervous habit of hers. "Maybe they forgot?" Genesis strained her neck in hopes of catching a glance of the kitchen staff.

Laney tapped her leg in irritation as the rumbling in her stomach grew to an unbearable level. "Seriously?" Laney blurted out in an irritated tone, making her way to her feet. "What the Hell?" She complained as she made her way to the front of the diner, fists balled as her feet seemed to move faster than normal. Genesis took a sharp breathe in as Laney stood. "Umm," she said at the same time that Harper called out Laney's name.

The lights then began to flicker the moment the other two made their stand. "Laney, duck!" Genie called out when her hazel orbs took in the sight of all the appliances beginning to shake. Laney gasped, throwing herself to the ground to avoid the chef's knife that flew towards her face. Fear grew in the pit of Genie's stomach as more objects began to slam to the walls of the diner. Harper and Genesis were soon on their knees and seeking cover, the lights continuing to flicker on and off until the bulbs burst.

"Let's get out of here!" Harper yelled, beginning to crawl his way to the door. Genie and Laney locked eyes, the two having a silent conversation on which was the correct action to take. Leave or stay, and find the cause of this haunting. The girls gave a nod and with one swift motion Genesis slid a food tray across the floor.

As soon as that tray reached Laney's fingertips, she hauled her tall body to her feet and began batting objects out of the way. "Genie, go!" Laney called out as adrenaline rushed through her.

Genesis took her cue to run to the back door, sliding over a rather unsteady table and into the kitchen. Laney kept swinging until the tray that was in her hand split in to two jagged parts. Laney cursed, ducking from an incoming coffee carafe. Her fingers grabbed the previous pot that she had swatted like a fly, and the swatting match began again.

Genesis slammed her body into the backdoor, her fingers were shaking to the point where it was difficult for her to get a grip on the door handle. Genesis let out a sigh of relief as she managed to slam the rear door of the diner open. Her feet were hitting the pavement immediately, making her way to the truck that Harper already had cranked and was digging through his stash of weaponry, examining each before tossing them aside. Genesis didn't say a word to him, marching straight to the truck and to begin loading salt rounds into a twenty gauge shot gun.

Laney groaned, finding herself being pushed in to a corner. Her heavy breathing seemed to freeze the moment it left her body. Suddenly, all the flying objects dropped to the ground and an eerie silence rang in the young hunter's ears. Laney lowers the pot in her hand slowly as she began to look around.

There was little time to think as a ghostly hand grasped out and clutched Laney's throat.

The ghostly figure grunted with anger as she began to howl. "You killed him!" the ghost shrieked. Laney began to struggle against her haunted grasp. "You killed him!" The ghost shrieked even louder only to disappear as the sound of gunshots. Laney's hands went to her throat as she tried to control her heavy breathing.

Genesis stood with the barrel of the shot gun still pointed up, "You okay?" She asked breathless. Laney nodded as she kicked the fallen debris to the side and made her way out of the building.

**As the car came to a **screeching halt, the two ladies climbed their way out of the car and into the lot of a cheap motel. The car ride had been silent, the weight of their ambush weighing heavily on her shoulders. "See you," Laney said to Harper as she opened the door to the giant truck and climbed out.

Laney rubbed her neck as Genesis put the key into the lock of their motel room. Once the door was closed, Genesis knew that she was about to ask Laney a dumb question but she honestly could not think of anything else to ask. "Are you okay?" Genesis asked as she placed her back pack on the floor next to her bed.

Laney look a deep breath. "Yeah," she said shortly.

"Laney." Genesis said as she stood and crossed her arms. She knew it probably was not the best to pry, but she had to know what happened. "What happened?"

Laney took another deep breath as she suppressed a groan. "It was just another ghost," She said, trying to skip past the part where Genesis attempts to read into the meaning of the apparition's words. "What did it mean?" Genesis asked tilting her head to the side, watching Laney run a finger through her blonde hair. "I don't want to talk about it." Laney said as she threw herself onto the bed.

Genesis took a deep breath and looked to the side. Normally Genesis would argue and push how bad it is for someone to keep emotions inside, especially with the job that they had. Genesis shook her head, deciding this would be a better conversation when she was not as exhausted.

That night the two women lay looking at the ceiling. Daylight would come soon and neither of the women had gotten any sleep. This was not unusual though, there were only a few nights where at least one of the girls were blessed with this thing called sleep.

There were many nights where each of the women sat staring at the ceiling, each facing their own personal demons long after the hunting was over.

Hunting is a heavy job, one that weighed on life's every aspect when you made the decision, the leap, to be a hunter. It was an all or nothing type of career. And the stakes stayed high.

Your family, your money, your home. You give it all up. So, if you're blessed enough to have a companion on this earth, in this field, that could put up with your eccentricities...you hold onto that person. Tooth and nail. "Laney?"

"What?" The tall blonde whispered out through the darkness, her head turning slightly in her friend's direction but her eyes remained locked on a crack on the ceiling. "I think we left the Cheetos in your brother's car."

Laney covered her face with both hands before she started to giggle manically. "You know he's eating them. I'd bet my car on it."

"You mean the one you," Genie snorted out. "The one you blew up?"

"That wasn't technically _my _car." Laney threw a pillow in Genie's direction. "And let it go!"

**Genie adjusted the hair tie **that held her mass of uncombed brown hair on top of her head. "I don't know!" She let out a frustrated sigh, "What did that ghost say to you again?"

Laney stood in front of the mirror, arm moving quickly as she moved her tooth brush over the front of her teeth and trying to nod the still damp hair out of her face. "She said something about me killing some guy," the words were barley understandable through the foam of Colgate forming at her mouth. "Having trouble? I mean, how many people could've died in that one diner?"

Genesis threw her notebook down on the small table in anger. "That stupid diner was made from reclaimed materials from all over, and I do mean everywhere." She leaned back in her chair and ran her slender fingers across her scalp. "Maybe we should just burn down the whole thing," she muttered, half serious.

"I'm game," Laney exclaimed after she spit out the toothpaste. "It'll save us a lot of time and effort. The diner owners will get the insurance money. What's the down side?"

Genesis closed her eyes, arching her back to pop. "I've already been arrested for arson, remember?"

"Hey," Laney spun around, her arms reaching behind her to grip the counter top. "I've helped you escape from a maximum security prison before. You'll be fine."

**The diner burned **slowly in the back ground as Laney carried a limping Genie quickly away, the sirens blaring in the background. The ghost was definitely gone, but it didn't mean she hadn't put up one hell of a fight before they could spread the salt across the windows and doors and lite the matches.

Laney was still feeling the anger at herself burn a hole in her chest as she helped Genie into the new, shiny car she'd commandeered that morning. Her job was to protect her best friend at all cost. Laney would gladly give up her life if it meant Genie was safe.

She's not sure when she reached that point in her loyalty, but she knew with every ounce of her being that it was true. "Stupid," Laney muttered once the passenger door was firmly shut.

Genesis watched her best friend walk around the front of the car making a face akin to a pouting child with an eye roll. They'd killed the vengeful ghost and lived through it. She half understood why Laney was upset.

The ghost had thrown Genie into a wall, hurting her leg, and she knew Laney took her protection very seriously. But this was getting ridiculous. Genie could protect herself.

She felt frustrated that Laney felt responsible that everything that happened to her. She could see it weighing heavily on her normally cheerful friend's mood. "You can't pout over every paper cut I get, Laney," Genie snapped out when Laney moved to sit in the driver's side.

"Being thrown into a wall isn't exactly a paper cut!" The blonde yelled out, "Genie. Do you realize you could've died?" Laney slammed on the accelerator as she spun tires out of the back alley they'd stashed their new car, blending in with what little traffic traveled the main highway at night.

* * *

_We hoped you all enjoyed! Just FYI, we will be responding at the bottom of each chapter to all reviews._

_HIGHLY DANGEROUS is co-written by DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Embers._


	2. Chapter 2

**Highly Dangerous**

_by:_

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Embers_

_Hello again! Here's chapter two, we hope you enjoy. _

_WE DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. Just Laney and Genie. _

* * *

Genesis squirmed in her seat, as she attempted to find a comfortable sitting position. "Laney." She spoke in a soft tone. "You can't protect me from the job." She said as she turned her face towards the blonde.

Laney stayed silent, her eyes focused on the road in front of her. She knew that Genesis, like always, was right. This job's only retirement was through a casket. Laney, of course, knew all the risk of the job, but she couldn't just allow bad things to happen to the one of the only people who understood her.

Laney had sworn to herself that she would protect Genie, and protect her she would.

Genesis took a deep breath and leaned back in the seat. "Besides we have been through worse." She said, propping the foot of the leg that wasn't injured on the dash before reclining back in her seat.

Laney nodded. They had been through worse. Much worse. Seeing the familiar sight of her partner's foot on the dash brought back memories of the first car they had ever stolen together.

_The two women stood outside a busy gas station, both exhausted from escaping police custody, again, and both dripping wet from head to toe. "Way to go, Laney!" Genesis complained as she rang water out of her long brown locks. "Hey! I got us away from the cops." Laney said as she opened up her now soaked backpack and began to examine what was salvageable. _

"_But now we have no car." Genesis said raising her voice in anger only to lower it again as the people around them gave them a dirty look. "Jumping off a bridge wasn't exactly safe, either." Genesis said watching car after car pull up. _

"_It wasn't that high." Laney said rolling her eyes as she looked towards her new found partner before slipping the backpack back into place. "Besides, this is the perfect place to get another one." She said flipping a strand of wet blonde hair out of her face. _

_Genesis crossed her arms as her eyes began to scan the faces of those who were getting gas. _

"_That one." Laney said as her eyes landed on a short middle-aged man whose beer gut covered half his body. He stepped out of his BMW sports car and began to waddle his was inside. "Come on." Laney said as she made quick steps over to the car. Genesis took another deep breath, hoping it would calm her unsteady nerves that were forming in her gut. She had a bad feeling about this and wasn't sure how to deal with it. Genie shook off her nerves and picked up her backpack as she made her way after Laney. _

_Laney quickly made her way to the driver's seat and began to pick the lock with a pin she had pulled from her backpack. "Yes," Laney cheered as she opened the door and sat herself in. She then reached over to unlock the car door for Genie. "Get in." She said. _

"_Hey!" A scratchy voice called from the entrance. Genesis turned to see the short round man raising his fist, as a fresh cigarette hung from his mouth. "Crap," Genie said as she jumped and dove into the car. _

"_DRIVE!" Genesis screamed as gunshots began to fire. "That guy had a gun?" Laney screamed out before quickly backing up, knocking over trash cans, and driving over the curb before speeding off. _

_Once the gunshots could no longer be heard, and everything had seemed to calm down the two girls looked at each other for a moment. Shock, excitement, and fear filled the eyes of each woman. A small smile spread across the face of Laney before spreading to Genie's face. Laughter then filled the car, spilling from the mouth of both girls._

"_I can't believe that just happened." Genie said as she wiped the tears from her eyes that had formed from the prolonged laughter. _

"_I can't believe THAT guy had a gun." Laney said as she drove, the smile still on her face. _

"_We should probably get gas and change the licenses plate too." Genesis said as she rested her feet on the dash. _

_After a while of driving, Laney pulled the stolen car into another gas station. "I'll change the plate, you get the gas." Genesis said as she made her way out of the car. _

_Laney nodded as she made her way out of the stolen prize, and began to walk towards the entrance of the Gas station_

_Genesis made her way to the back of the car, her eyes carefully scanning the area. She leaned down, and began to make the adjustments so she could remove the old one. She looked up when she spotted a police car pull up and around the back of the gas station. "Oh no." She whispered as she stood to her feet. _

_Genie took fast steps to the entrance of the gas station. She stared through the glass for a moment seeing her blonde partner standing in line to pay, before her eyes caught glimpse of the cop who walked through the second door. Genesis could feel her heart stop, she had to find a way inside without drawing so much attention, and the timing had to be perfect. She gripped the license plate as the cop called over the station's owner. She looked towards Laney who by now had seen her short partner standing in the doorway._

_Laney raised an eyebrow in question before she began scanning the store. Her eyes stopping immediately on the cop. "Shit." Laney breathed out as she looked back towards her partner before she slowly began to back up. _

_Genie jumped as a guy came out of the door past her. "Sorry." The man apologized before rushing to his car. Genesis's brown eyes followed the man before she glanced down at the license plate in her hand. An idea popped in her head, and before she could think she was already moving towards the man. _

_The man had already replaced the cap on his gas tank before noticing Genie approaching figure. With a swift movement, Genesis raised the License plate and swung it as hard as she could against the man's skull. "Sorry." Genie said shortly as ducked and grabbed the keys of the man off of his unconscious body. Genie then ran over to the other car throwing open the doors and grabbing their back packs, stuffing them into the other car just in time for Laney to come running out of the gas station. "Go." Laney said rushing past her. Genesis met her friend half way, panic contorted her face. "Are you-" Genesis began only to be cut off by a police firing shots at their feet as he stumbled from the gas station. "Freeze." The cop shouted. "Put your hands up!" He ordered. Genesis nodded raising her hands, and Laney followed her lead. "You two ladies are wanted all over." The cop said as he continued to point his gun towards the girls. "Tell me why a highly trained police force can't capture two pathetic bitches." He said taking steps so that he now stood face to face with the girls. "Maybe I should just end it now." The police officer said pointing the gun at Laney's heart. Genesis swallowed hard, and right when she knew that the cop would pull the trigger she shoved her partner out of the way. The shot rang out, and the bullet pierced the tan skin of Genesis's shoulder._

Laney squeezed her eyes closed before opening them again. She never wanted to be in that position again. It was both shocking and hurtful. The fact that Genesis was willing to take a bullet for her was enough proof for Laney that Genesis was someone worth working with. She would never let her get hurt again, when she could help it. Laney looked over towards Genie's now sleeping frame. Laney has made a promise to herself when she paced the halls of the hospital after the incident that Genesis would never suffer the consequences of her actions again.

Laney had self-esteem issues, like everyone, so when she found out that there was one person who was willing to put her life above hers, there was no way she was going to let go.

**Genie's head leaned **to the side, half asleep. She licks her lips, a taste of nostalgia on her tongue. Her eyes opened for only a moment before their weight overcame her willingness to stay conscious.

_Her eyes moved back and forth in REM sleep as she saw the vivid images of her dream in full color. Genie raises her hand to study it's dream like quality before looking up and around._

_She was laying uncomfortably in a hospital bed, the rails at her side. "Ow," she remembers saying. Her eyes scan the IV in her arm and the sterile room. Genie remembered walking into the Emergency Room, weak from blood loss._

_In order to avoid detection, she had Laney drive to a hospital an hour away. And it almost killed her. _

_Genie's eyebrows knit together as she saw Laney's sleeping form in the chair beside the bed. The fact that the girl was still there with her was confusing. She'd only been hunting with the girl for a little under a month at this point. Her own father wouldn't have stuck around unless she was dying, so for a virtual stranger to remain in a hospital chair by her side is unsettling. _

_It's then that Genie questions the seriousness of her situation. How long had she been out? Did they have to do surgery? She shifts so she can see the bandaging tightly wound around her left shoulder. Now that she'd focused on it, it had started to hurt through the buzz of her pain killers and her sudden moments had caused it to re-open. _

_She watched the red spring through the gauze as if it wasn't her shoulder, thinking about how Laney was sure to leave now that she was conscious and clear of the potential danger. "Laney."_

_Her ire grew as her shoulder continued to bleed and Laney continued to snore. "Laney!" The sleeping girl shot up from the chair, a gun in her hands, prepared to shoot. "What?!"_

_Genie rolled her eyes at Laney's antics before she sat up and pointed to her soiled bandages. "Can you get the nurse? And put that gun away, child," her voice was hoarse from disuse. "How long have I been out?"_

_Laney ran a pale hand over her face and into a tangle of messy blonde hair, her complexion pale. "Um," wiping the drool from her face, she stepped clumsily over the blanket that had fallen to the floor in her violent awaking. "Ten hours or so? They did surgery, retrieved the bullet. You got some lame stitches," Laney's free hand skimmed the foot board of Genie's hospital bed as she walked around it. "I tried to convince them to stitch a lightning bolt in or something, but they were being uptight about it."_

_Rolling her eyes, she didn't put much weight in Laney's words. She was always scheming to do something utterly ridiculous. Her thoughts returned to sadness, she'd miss Laney once she left on the next hunt without her. _

_The nurse followed Laney into the room and began to redress her wounds, holding pressure until the bleeding stopped. "Ms. Longbottom, good to see you awake." She began, her voice soothing. "You've had a major surgery, so I want you to take it easy. Push the call button if you have to get up to use the restroom or need anything, okay? Are you hungry?" Through the entirety of the nurse's speech, Genie kept Laney in the corner of her eye. _

"_Yes!" The girl squeaked out. "I'm starving."_

_The nurse smiled sweetly as she discarded her soiled gloves and backed out of the room. "I'll go see what I can dig up."_

_Genesis looked at Delaney in exasperation once the door closed fully behind the woman. "Seriously? Of all the alias you could've gone with, you named me after a Harry Potter character?"_

"_Hey," Laney plopped dramatically back into her reclining hospital chair. "The guy who played Nevile grew up to be hot. Don't act like you don't agree, either."_

"_Whatever." Genie gratefully started to drain the cup of water on her side table. "So, you going to find a hunt, or...?" Laney's thick eyebrows drew together in confusion before she cocked her head to the side. "Are you crazy? You're in no shape to hunt right now. You've got to rest up."_

"_You could go without me." Genie stared down into her cup. _

_Genie looked up at Laney in surprise, her hand now gripping the pillow her friend had just thrown at her. "And I'm supposed to be the crazy one? No way I'm leaving someone who took a bullet for me." Laney reclined the chair and turned on her side to face the wall, mumbling "must have lost her mind," at a volume she didn't think Genesis could hear._

"_You jerk," Genie threw the pillow back at Laney. "I'm trying to heal here. I have a ugly hospital blanket and everything." _

"Genie!" The hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality, her eyes stinging with exhaustion. "Wake up, sleeping beauty. We're about five hours out from Bobby's. Want to stop for a beer?" The girls had left Genie's car at Bobby's several weeks back for some repairs after Laney had driven over some particularly rough terrain that damaged the car's suspension.

It was a tradition to stop somewhere before they got to Bobby's if it wasn't a life and death situation. They needed to unwind from whatever mishap they'd just returned from and calm themselves before they stood before Bobby's harsh, yet loving, words of wisdom. "Sure."

* * *

_And there's your chapter, people. We hope you have a great day. We're going to try to post the new chapter soon!_

_THANKS FOR READING!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Highly Dangerous**

_by:_

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Embers_

_WE DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. _

* * *

**The dark doorway** of the aged and dirty bar was an invitation into the world of hedonism. One that Laney jumped into feet first, her grasp firmly on Genie's arm to move the girl along.

Genie was once again grateful for her friend's considerable size and strength while she remained close to Laney's back as the girl shoved her way past the crowd and to the bar. "Yo, Shark Face! Get me a beer!" Her voice was loud, even over the sound of the band. Sharky, the long time bartender and close friend of the girl's, raised his head in surprise at the insult he was so unfortunately accustomed to.

"There's my girls!" His voice was rough, matching his tough, tattooed exterior in the way you'd expect. "What's going on? Y'all were just here a few weeks ago?" After setting a beer down in front of the blonde, Sharky's hands reached below to grab the ingredients for Genie's favorite beverage, an Absolute Stress.

A potent mix of vodka, dark rum, peach schnapps, cranberry juice, and orange juice, an Absolute Stress is exactly the punch in the gut Genesis needed to relax her tired muscles. She gladly accepted the drink from Sharky, their finger tips touching in her haste to lift the glass to her glossed lips. "Take it easy, Genie. We don't need a repeat of The Incident." He inclined his head, his eyes meeting hers to ensure the point he'd made hit home.

The brunette raised her eye brow at the man, staring at him over the rim of the glass as she preceded to take a large gulp of the burning liquid. "Got it," her voice was sugary sweet, eyes narrowed so that the liner she'd carefully placed on her lids glinted in the low light dangerously. Genie's thoughts returned to the night her _friend_ was referring to, closing her eyes to enjoy the warm feeling of the alcohol hitting her stomach.

_Genie looked down at her elbows leaning on the dark wood, the fabric of her flowing purple strapless dress dully reflecting the dancing lights. Her eyes were heavy, slowed with alcohol. She smiled a dazed smile, her head finally clear of all the racing thoughts, as she waiting for Laney to finish God-knows-what with the muscled biker she'd hustled earlier. _

_A laugh escaped her lips at the thought of her friend's actions. Laney could honestly be beating the daylights out of him or hooking up with him in a bathroom. With Laney, you never knew. The girl had questionable morals, in Genie's opinion, but she was also a grown woman. One Genie had only a semblance of control over. _

_Either way, the man would be walking around dazed for the rest of the night. Be it with the stupid smile all of Laney's night time companions had or a concussion. "Sharky!" _

_Yelling out, she held her empty glass in the air to signify clearly her meaning. Her feet were wiggling inside her black, heeled Mary Jane's, a dance starting in her hips. Genie was definitely drunk, she decided. _

_A hand landed on her shoulder more heavily than she liked. "Let's dance, Angel." Genie's eyes followed the length of the pale hand resting on her exposed skin all the way up to it's owner, a medium height man with a dark five o'clock shadow. _

_The scruff on the man's face reminded her briefly of her deceased husband before she noticed the perverse smile on his lips and the over abundance of leather on his clothing. "No, thank you," she wiped his hand off her shoulder as if he had a disease. _

'_Great,' she thinks. 'Just as I forget Ian, the Leather Collector here reminds me.' Thoughts of her sweet, loving Ian plague the backside of her eyelids like her own, painful Imax. So obsessed was she in her grief that she'd started to see him in even the faces of Bar Flies. "It wasn't a question." He stepped closer, his breath assaulting her nose. _

"_Excuse me?" Voice laced with indignation, she slid along the length of the bar to insert some distance between herself and the leather clad single brain cell blocking the forward path. "You don't want to make a scene with me, Dude."_

_"My name is David, and I don't want to make a scene. Just dance," David closed his fist around the brunette's slim arm hard enough to bruise, dragging her away from the bar and into the crowd of moving bodies, forcing her front to his. "Isn't this easier, Sweet Girl?"_

_Genesis drew in a deep breath of determination, a vengeful and stern smile gracing her lips. "Delaney!" Her voice raised over the band's rendition of Back In Black. "Delaney!"_

_David covered his ears for only a moment before dragging his prize to the back door by her throat, his drunken intentions now shattered by an uncooperative dance partner and patience running thin. "Bitch," he spit out. _

_Genie's toes barley reached the ground, struggling to take a single breath. She thinks of the possible events of this outing if her best friend and hunting partner was too busy with some stranger in a back room, of the assault, and she shudders. "Genie?"_

"_Genesis!" _

_The brunette wanted to roll her eyes, her hands finally prying David's hand loose from her neck and taking in deep breaths before mustering all her strength. Her hands rest on his broad shoulders, using his own strength against him to propel herself up and wrap her thighs around his neck to twist him, and his weight, to the ground. She rolled away from the falling drunk and landed, quite roughly, on her back. _

"_Genie!" Laney appeared from the crowd, literally throwing people out of her way, wearing only a pair of tight black jeans and a red lace bra-her fringed Lynyrd Skynryd half shirt from earlier missing. The blonde's eyes locked with her best friend's frightened one's. "This guy?"_

_Genie nodded and that was all the tall woman needed as confirmation. Laney bent over, grasping David by his shirt collar and dragging the man through the parted crowd and out the back door. _

_Laney used all her upper body strength to throw the man forward. Her hand went to release her .45 Semi Automatic pistol from the holster resting on the waist band of the right side of her jeans. _

_The groaning man-coward sat up on his knees, pupils adjusting so that they could stare into the barrel of the hand gun aimed between his eyes, piss immediately staining the denim on his legs a dark blue. "I don't know what you did to my friend, but you are," Laney's teeth ground together as she emphasized every word. "Going to die for it."_

_Genesis stumbled out the steel door, her small frame slightly bent over as she still heaved for air. "LANEY!" Her voice was shrill, emotional, as she watched her best friend rack the already loaded Semi Automatic. "Don't."_

The brunette shook her head and looked down, realizing her Absolute Stress was now empty and Laney was shooting back tequila shots at her side. She wondered briefly how her friend could live with herself and her actions before remembering Laney's continued, ever present battle with drug addiction.

Laney was an extremist, a dangerously unbound. She had no limitations when she decided to do something, she made it a reality without caring. The best way to anger Genesis is to tell her she can't express her emotions. With Laney, you didn't want to challenge her if you didn't want to see the results.

"_You'll never be anything more than a druggy little whore!" _A ghost once said to the girl, a long time ago. Now, she sat in a bar, not a single prescription drug in her blood system. A woman who doesn't require validation is the most feared being on the planet.

"Genie?" Laney looked in her friend's eyes. "You going to be okay? 'Cause you have your stress reliever, now it's time to go get mine." The girl winked twice, just to prove her point. "See what I did there?" A drunk giggle escaped her lips, her shoulders rolling when she leaned forward.

The tan brunette rolled her eyes at Laney's lame joke, a small smile exposing her perfect teeth. "Go ahead. I'll holler if I need you."

Flipping the front of her blonde hair back, the tall woman began to walk with an air of sass, her dusty brown cowboy boots gracing the floor. "Don't catch any diseases!" Laney smirked, her green eyes sizing up the man candy at a table with his friends.

She reached his table, flaring her hips out as her hand came to rest on the curve there. "Hi, there." The girl watched in satisfaction his five o'clock shadow as he moved his face upwards to gaze at her in interest. "Um," he stuttered out, mouth suddenly dry.

"Yeah, that's cute," Laney stated in distaste. "Let's speed this up, shall we?" She placed her boot on the side of his chair. "Do you have a girl in your life, little Pup? Any diseases?"

The man coughed, his bravo miles away. "No," it came out like a question, causing Laney's dark, defined eyebrows to scrunch together and her black rimmed eyes to narrow in impatience. "That's lovely. Come with me." She lowered her foot and held out her hand.

The tall girl took in a deep, satisfied breath watching him stand up to tower over her six foot stature. "My name is Matth-"

"Don't talk," Laney degraded him. "You're less appealing when you speak."

Matthew followed his unnamed abuser through the crowd with a dazed look on his face. "Okay," there wasn't an ounce of intelligence or self respect in his voice. His blue eyes examined Laney's back as she led him to the hallway that held two bathrooms and a storage room. He loved the glistening of her skin, the sway of her hips as she walked.

Laney squatted down in front of storage room door, a smirk on her lips as she simultaneously enjoyed the feel of Matthew's hands exploring the front of her body under her tight tank top while she picked the lock that blocked the entrance to her personal suite. A click sounded and the heavy wood swung open invitingly. "Hm."

After standing fully, she turned to lock lips with her companion and back into the room. There couldn't be much on Earth Laney enjoyed more than using men, besides hunting things and laughing with Genie.

At her core, Laney was a damaged, bitter being. A woman scorned is a woman who will enjoy earning a ticket straight to Hell. Matthew parted from their kiss to lift her top over her head and then brought his pink, moist lips to suck on that special place at the juncture of her neck.

Matthew only backed away from Laney once he felt her hands start to tug on his belt. "Take your pants off and lay down." The man immediately obeyed, his eyes taking in her form as she unsnapped her bra from the back.

**When Laney returned **the out of breath man to his table, she kept her eyes scanning the room for her friend. She was no longer at the bar where the blonde had left her. Instead, she found the brunette at a table near the door, laughing with a man. Seeing the girl in no trouble, Laney made a stop at the bar. "Sharky, hit me."

"And where'd you make off to?"

"I stepped out," she scoffed. Laney's talent was lying, it always had been. She placed an elbow on the table, bending over the bar to stretch and run fingers through her hair. "Uh huh," Sharky popped the top off her bottle and hesitated before giving it to her. "Did you at least lock it back?"

"Don't I always," she questioned, taking two steps back to stretch like a cat. _'Can't lie to someone who knows the truth,' _she blinked away the irritation and smirked. "Thanks, Shark Face."

Laney swiped the brown bottle off the bar and pivoted in Genie's direction.

Genesis let her eyes sweep the bar as she laughed to herself, always alert. She quickly processed the image of Laney's tall form dancing her way over her location. "Another one bites the dust!" The blonde belted out, not necessarily carrying the tune, her hips rotating in a circle. "Genie, baby, you about ready?"

Genesis would be remiss if she said she was fully prepared to leave the sanctuary of their favorite bar, the Red Lion. The man beside her was actually quite the conversationalist, his resemblance to her Ian almost creating the illusion she wished she could fully escape to. "Yes."

She jumped off her bar stool, grabbing the coat she'd toted around all evening to place on her shoulders. Her hand came up to wave at the man, smiling genuinely. "It was nice to meet you."

Genie walked quietly behind Laney, looking down at her black Mary Jane heels and the fabric of the red skirt with an inebriated smile. She was happy in this moment, she decided.

Happy to be alive. Happy to be with Laney, watching her black jeans and boots swagger out of the Red Lion. She had a best friend with whom she could trust with her life and, though it was short, spent even a small amount of time with a man she'd believed to be her soul mate.

'_How can I not be happy?' _She thought as she climbed into the passenger seat of today's transportation.

* * *

_THANKS FOR READING! We already have chapter four ready for posting tomorrow evening. _

_What do you guys think? Let us know in a review, please._


	4. Chapter 4

**Highly Dangerous**

_by:  
_

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Embers_

_Exciting stuff! Already on chapter four! We're going to keep the updates coming._

_WE DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL._

* * *

_Genesis's eyes fluttered opened._

_Her brown eyes immediately began to scan the area as she boosted herself clumsily to an upright position. Panic began to spread through her body as she realized she was no longer in the car. She was lying in a dark forest in the middle of nowhere. _

"_Genesis." A ghostly whisper called out making the brunette jump. The short woman quickly made it to her feet, eyes quickly scanning as her body took on a fighting position. _

"_Genesis." The voice called again. _

_Genie remained silent. She knew better than to answer and give away her position to something that could prove potentially dangerous. "Genesis," the voice called again, this time the origin of the voice seemed to be coming from behind her. _

_The tan woman swiftly turned, her eyes growing to the size of pies once they laid eyes on a tall, white male with brown eyes that she knew all too well. "Ian," she spoke as she felt herself become emotional._

"_Genesis," Ian said again. _

"_What's going on?" Genesis asked with a questioning look._

"_Genesis." Ian spoke once more as his body began to drip blood. _

Genesis's screams jolted her back into reality.

Her body shot up, trembling with the sudden movement. The brown eyed girl scanned her surroundings as she slowly began to calm down. She looked towards her still sleeping partner before leaning back in her chair. Nightmares and hangovers are not a very fun mix, and right now the brunette felt like her head might explode.

Her brown eyes shifted towards her partner. '_She's really out_.' Genesis thought as her eyes caught the opening of the door. She turned her head to the side, squinting her eyes in hopes of improving her vision. "Man, it's bright." Genesis complained as she looked around for the source of movement only to jump when a knocking sounded on her window.

Bobby peered through the window, a crowbar in hand.

Genesis lifted a hand and waved nervously.

"**What's with all the screaming?"** Bobby asked as he placed a glass of water on the coffee table in front of the still frightened girl.

Genesis took the glass in her hand and began to drink large gulps of the refreshing liquid. "Just a bad dream," she said, brushing it off. She didn't want to acknowledge the fact that her dream might have some sort of deeper meaning. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to talk about Ian.

"Hey, Bobby." Laney said as she came in from the bedroom, blonde hair in a tangled mess. "Do you have any Cheetos?" Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she reclined her body in an armchair, placing her feet on the coffee table.

Her arms hanging from the edge of the chair as she grinned to herself.

She found contentment in nights like the previous. Nights where the girls weren't in danger, but in fact they were the danger. At least to the unknown men who thought they were just pretty faces.

Bobby seemed to laugh at this statement, the girl's obsession with the cheesy snack was something he would never understand. "Did he say something about screaming?" Laney said turning her face towards Genesis. "Why were you screaming?"

"Bad dream." Genesis tried to give a comforting smile.

"Uh-huh…" Laney said raising a questioning brow before a bag of Cheetos landed in her lap.

The blonde's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she tore into those chips like a child opens presents on Christmas morning.

"Your car is out back." Bobby said tossing Genesis her very own bag of chips. He knew how important it was to get the girls their own individual snacks.

Licking the cheese off of her fingers, the blonde, whose hair was still in a mess, raced out of the house and out the back door. "We're coming for you baby!" She called, her feet pounding against the dirt path.

"She's in a good mood." Bobby raised a brow at the tall girl's companion.

Genie shrugged a bit, "We got to visit one of our favorite bars yesterday."

"Guess she was just happy to get some down time." The brunette nodded, Bobby's home phone echoing off the walls of the house.

"Hello?" Bobby said roughly as he picked it up from its receiver. A smile spread across the bearded man's face as he turned his attention to Genie.

"It's Glory," He passed the phone off to the woman.

A small smile spread across her face as she quickly took the phone from the man. "Hey daddy." Genie's voice rang with excitement.

"Hey, baby doll, everything good over there?" The familiar voice of Genesis's father spilled through the phone.

Genesis let out a small laugh. The sound of her father's voice filled the once shaken hunter with the courage she needed to face the day. "Everyone is safe," She spoke from where she leaned her small frame against the back door's solid frame.

"Good," Glory said as faint sounds of smooth jazz music could be heard from the car radio. "Hey doll, I got another case for ya." The man didn't stall, getting straight to business.

Disappointment spread across the face of the young hunter, as her smile faded. _'You really shouldn't be surprised._' Genesis thought to herself. _'Dad has always been a business first kind of person.' _She nodded in hope of giving herself comfort. She wanted to ask about her mother, but knew that had been a touchy subject ever since she left to begin her life as a hunter.

"Where at?" Genesis asked looking down, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear before making her way to the front of Bobby's house. "Rockford, Illinois." Glory's tone was short, clipped. " I need you and Laney to go investigate some mysterious deaths at an abandoned mental facility."

Genesis nodded, "We're on it." She watched her blonde partner drive up to Bobby's front porch, coming to a complete stop and cutting off the engine before excitedly leaping from the black four door Audi sedan.

A wicked smile spread across Laney's face as she slid her body over the glossy black hood, going to the other car and gathering their backpacks.

"Good. Be careful, Baby doll." Glory's tone remained clipped as he clicked the line closed.

Genesis took a deep breath and handed the phone to Bobby. "Thanks for fixing my car," she said with a smile.

Bobby returned her smile, "No problem kid."

"**Hey, Lane." Genesis **turned her head to her partner who was now running a brush through her untamed blonde mess.

"Hmm?" was all Laney answered, fighting with the brush to get it through her knotted hair.

"That was daddy, he says something is up in Illinois and we might need to check it out." The tan brunette used a soft tone as she leaned against the door frame to the bathroom.

"We'll leave as soon as I'm done." Laney answered. She didn't really like the fact that it was Genie's father who was giving them their cases, but she knew how much his opinion meant to her friend and she wasn't about to jeopardize their friendship just because she wasn't good at taking orders.

The girls gave warms smiles and waves to Bobby before they took their regular positions in their newly fixed car, quickly driving off to their next adventure.

* * *

_THANKS FOR READING! Please let us know what you think in a review. _

_Have a great day.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**HIGHLY DANGEROUS**

_by:_

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Ember_

_WE DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. Nor do we own Bowling For Soup's 1985._

_We're just two twenty something's that like to write. _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Laney turned the** music to a higher volume, suddenly, waking Genie from her dream state. "Debbie just hit the wall!" Laney yelled out. "She never had it all. One Prozac a day. Husband's a CPA! Her dreams went out the door," Laney paused to beat on the steering wheel as if it was a drum set. "When she turned twenty four."

The drummer saw Genesis point to her out of the corner of her eye. "You're old," her tongue came out to further tease her friend.

"Hey!" Laney's voice was indignant. "Twenty four isn't old. And, you just wait. You'll be my age on Valentine's day."

The brunette sat her seat up so that she was no longer reclined. "Don't remind me." Her hand came up to untwist her bra strap that had tangled in her sleep. "I'm getting old, Lane. Gonna be hunting things in a wheelchair."

Laney held out her pinky. "I'll push you. In fact, I'll just push you into the demons. Get a rolling start, ya know? It'll be like bowling!"

"But you suck at bowling." Genesis muttered as she raised an eyebrow, a small grin resting on her lips as her brown eyes remained fixed on the blonde driver.

Laney made a questioning face as she began to think over her partners statement in her mind, "So what's your point?" she said only a second after her supposed "thinking" had begun.

"You knocked down pins in _someone else's _lane," Genie let out a laugh and grasped her partner's pinky with her own.

The brunette then sat back in her seat, the Bowling for Soup song was still playing and nearing another chorus line. Laney returned to her drumming on the steering wheel with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Springsteen, Madonna. Way before Nirvana," Genesis belted out at the same time as her partner.

Laney's smile grew as she began to twirl her blonde locks back and forth. "There was U2 and Blondie, and music still on MTV." The girls sang, dancing to the beat the best that they could in their current sitting positions.

"Her two kids in high school. They tell her that she's uncool cause she's still preoccupied with 19, 19, 1985." Genie and Laney's voices overpowered the sound of the radio as they finished the last note before bursting into laughter.

Laney flipping her hair out of her face as she adjusted the cars' position on the road. "Almost there." She said, turning towards her partner who was current running fingers through her now tangled brown hair.

"Bar!" Laney said as she slammed her foot on the gas pedal and quickly switched lanes.

Genesis held on to her seat for dear life, as her eyes grew wide with fear. "Laney!" She called out as a series of honks followed the blonde's actions.

"Don't wreck my car again." Genie said turning her head towards her crazed friend.

"Hey!" Laney said turning towards Genie. "We were surrounded by vampires, what else was I supposed to do but run them down?" She asked rhetorically as she sharply turned into the parking lot of a bar that was just outside of Rockford.

Genesis took a deep breath before speaking again. "What we even doing here? Drinking during lunch time?" She said watching her partner climb out of the car.

"It's five o'clock somewhere, right?" Laney gave Genie a wink before climbing from the car and closing the door. Genesis rolled her eyes, but she did understand Laney's delay. She knew that Laney simply wanted to have a little bit more fun before being pushed back into danger.

Genie sat stirring her Absolute Stress with a straw, when her attention was quickly pulled from her beverage to a rather attractive man that took the seat next to her. "Can I buy you another one of those?"

Genesis was immediately on alert by the appearance of this stranger; her eyes scanned the bar for her partner only to find that she was with a rather tall man.

She didn't get to examine the situation long before her attention was drawn back to the man who was now ordering her a drink. Genesis examined the man's sharp features, from his full lips to his defined cheek bones-this man was probably used to being fawned over by women.

Genie rolled her eyes at this part, but kept scanning his face. His eyes were so interesting. The shade of green was the same shade of green that Laney's eyes were. In fact, his looked exactly like Laney's eyes.

An idea made its way into Genie's mind. She grinned at the man who sat beside her. "What's your name?" She asked, turning her body to face him.

**Laney was watching **from across the room, her eyes scanning from Genesis to the man who now sat beside her. The bar was pretty popular, so it didn't surprise the blonde that almost every table was full. The tall man who sat at the same table did not concern her, she could have him on his knees in a matter of seconds if she needed, but he hadn't said anything yet, so there hadn't been an issue.

"**Dean." The man spoke **with a seductive grin. "Yours?" He asked, not taking his eyes off Genie.

"Call me Genesis." She said smiling at the bar tender as he sat her drink down.

"So, Dean..." Genesis sipped the drink in her hand. "Do you want to play a game?" She asked with a sweet smile.

Dean seemed more than eager, "I like games that involve being naked." He said with a shrug.

"No," Genie rolled her eyes before continuing. "I like to believe that I am really good at reading people," the brunette spoke as she twirled the contents in the drink around in a circle with a straw. "So." She said looking down at her drink. "How about for everything I get right about you, you drink." She said looking up and handing him the drink.

Dean thought it over for a bit, puckering his lips out before he nodded. He looked both impressed and excited to be playing this game. There was an air of confidence dripping from him that Genesis couldn't wait to rip apart.

"Sure." Dean spoke as he took a confident sip of his drink. "Just tasting, in case you are willing to guess anything about me." He said as he pulled the glass away for a bit before taking another sip.

"I know that you are a hunter." She said leaning her elbows back against the bar.

Dean chocked on what little drink he had left in his mouth as turned with wide eyes towards the supposedly innocent girl that sat before him.

Genesis held up at a finger to keep him from speaking, "Your eyes." She said answering his unspoken question of how she knew. "Like the eyes of a war vet." She continued. "I've seen eyes like that." Genie said as she glanced over at her partner giving her a reassuring smile when their eyes connected.

"Drink up." Genesis said as she turned to watch Dean take a sip.

"Next." Dean said now curious to see what else this girl knew.

"Hmmm," Genesis said looking him up and down. "You don't seem as paranoid as most hunters, which means either you are extremely stupid or you have a partner." She looked him straight in the eye as she spoke.

The sigh that escaped Dean's lips was enough confirmation as to the validity of her statement.

"Which means he or she is probably here." Genie said as Dean began to drain down the alcohol.

Genesis turned in her seat as she began to scan the faces of the customers in the bar.

Laney smirked when she realized what her partner was doing. "You might want to go get your boyfriend." She spoke to the moose of a man that sat at the table with her.

"He's my brother," The man spoke before turning to look at his partner.

"Trust me." Laney said making the man turn. "It's not what it looks like." She said as she leaned her elbows on the table giving the man a devilish smirk. "By now she has probably Sherlock'd all of his secrets and your "brother" will a drunken mess soon." She said emphasizing brother because she still did not completely believe him, and even if she did, teasing strangers was her strong point.

The man swallowed as he quickly made his was to his partner. "Come on, Dean." He said as he placed his arm over his shoulder.

"Sammy." Dean slurred out before a goofy grinned crossed his face. "Have you met my friend?" He said pointing towards Genie. "She's nice, a little scary, but still nice." He let out a drunken belch.

Sam directed his gaze towards the tan girl who sat with her legs crossed tapping her Mary Jane heels against the metal of the stool.

**Genesis gave Sam a **smile. "It was nice to meet you," She said to Dean before hopping off the stool and making her way to her partner.

Laney stood with a smug smile on her face as she led their way out of the bar. She was always proud when Genesis ripped guys a new one. Laney had spent most of their hunting time together trying to teach Genesis to stand up for herself.

Seeing Genesis like this took Laney back to the day when she didn't have this confidence.

"_You call that a clean sweep!" The voice of Genesis's father, Glory, echoed through the house. _

_Genesis stood in front of him with her head down. _

"_Sorry." She muttered. "I'll do a better job next time." _

_Glory groaned in frustration. "Next time! Keep up this crappy work and there won't be a next time." _

"_Hey." Laney stepped up; she had been silent for way too long. "Chill out. We got the job done, I'm the one that buried the body so if it was sloppy then it was my fault, not hers." She glared into Glory's eyes. _

_He scoffed before storming out of the house. _

_Genie looked over at her partner with the same wide eyed expression that had been on her face since Laney had spoken. _

"_You didn't have to do that." She said finally as she examined the blonde. _

"_He was flipping out over nothing." Laney said crossing her arms. _

"_It's just how he is." Genie said as she ran fingers through her hair. "Besides I'm the one that buried that body… I-" She began to say with her face pointed towards the ground._

"_Don't" Laney said. "I don't care if you made one mistake; you still don't deserve to be talked down to like that, by anyone." Laney said watching as Genesis stood staring at her with big brown eyes. _

"Nice work, Holmes." Laney slid herself into the car. "Boxers or briefs?" She asked with a wink as she started the car.

Genesis laughed as bit as she fastened her seat belt. "They're hunters, so we probably need to be on the lookout." She said resting her feet on the dash.

"I knew it!" Laney said snapping her fingers. "You don't walk around that buff from just simple exercise and balance diet." She pulled out of the bar and further down the road.

"Looks like we got competition." Genesis teased looking at her blonde friend.

"Good." Laney said with a gleam in her eye. "Let's show those boys, who can kick the most ass." She slammed her foot on the accelerator.

Competition excited Laney. This mission was actually turning out to be a bit more enjoyable than Laney imagined.

* * *

_Please review. We'd like to know what you think._

_ THANKS!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Highly Dangerous**

_by:_

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Embers_

_WE DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL._

* * *

**"Seriously?" Genesis examined **the layers of dirt on the walls of the old abandoned asylum their investigation had landed them in. "This place is extra filthy. Why can't ghosts ever haunt some place sterile?" Ghosts were usually lingering spirits, tethered to this world by an object.

They were not the people they had once been, but merely a manifestation of their anger or sorrow, magnified. Like an angry echo or reflection of what once was. There was no reasoning with them, no talking it out. They terrorized people, sometimes, though most ghosts are harmless. Just anchored down by their bones, a lock of hair, blood, or perhaps a possession of theirs.

Whatever the reason, it was generally a good thing to go ahead and find the anchor and destroy it with salt and fire.

"Genie," Laney called out from the next room where she had been searching. "Come check this out!" The blonde was standing over an old medical journal that depicted extremely painful and ridiculous procedures.

The asylum creaked in the wind as the brunette came to lean over the book, her hair tumbling off her shoulders. "That looks painful," her tone is dry as is her wit. "The south wing is definitely where all the action is going down."

Laney stepped away from the book and her closet friend to peer out the window, her thoughts on the hunt that stood before them. "The sun's going to set soon," her voice was calm, a shaft of light covered her right eye in a square shape from where she had pulled back a broken broad from the old frame to examine the outside world.

The blonde continued her trance like staring until a movement broke her free of her own thoughts. "Uh," Laney licked her lips. "Looks like that competition is finally here." Despite her short legs, Genie moved quickly across the room to take a look out at the sleek, dark Impala coming to a stop on the other side of the chain length fence surrounding the back portion of the building. "A little slow on the uptake, aren't they?"

Genie's hands swept her hair into an up-do, moving the elastic quickly in a double knot. Her brown eyes twinkled with mischief and her lips pulled into a tight smile. "Laney?"

"Hm?" Laney's own eyes were busy examining the shorter of the two men that had climbed from the Impala's depths. He wore a dark jacket and blue jeans she was sure were made _just for _him. "Let's play hide and haunt."

Green orbs met brown in a moment of sadistic glee before the two girls started sprinting down the debris littered hallway, struggling to out run each other. "Move!" Genie exclaimed, pushing Laney in a wall, moving as quickly as her short, lean legs would allow.

Laney hit the wall hard, her features scrunching up in pain as she slid down its surface on her now aching shoulder. "Ow." The girl placed her hands on the ground, bringing her knee up to her chest and planting her foot firmly on the ground as a track runner would. "You cheater!"

Heavy foot falls sounded on the other side of wall from her low form, only seconds from the main door to the south wing. A smirk lit her face into one of determination before she propelled herself up, running full on to her new destination.

Genie jumped over a chair as she too heard the sound, ducking into a room to her left and leaned into the wall there. She quietly tried to catch her breath, her chest heaving in exhilaration and delicate features alight with a light sheen of sweat. "Ah!" She placed her hand over her mouth as Laney rounded the corner at a reckless speed, obviously irritated.

The girls pushed each other, Genie swiping Laney's feet out from under her tall frame.

The blonde woman grasped the brunette as she fell, bring her opponent to the ground with her. Genie started to crawl away from her friend as soon as she landed, only to be pulled back into the fight.

Her knees came to wrap around Laney's much larger frame, twisting and using her weight to turn the girl on her spine.

"**Sam, did you hear that**?" Genie froze when she heard the men so close, her arms slacking around Laney's throat that she'd previously held in a head lock, depriving the woman of oxygen.

Laney gasped, her hands coming up to push Genie away from her, allowing her to roll on her stomach. She then pushed her knees under her, arched her back, and uncaringly placing the white skin of her forehead on the cold, disgusting floor in an effort to breath. The blonde finally heard the brother's conversation despite the sound of the blood rushing behind her ears. "Uh, yeah?"

"Shh!" Genie held her finger to her pursed lips, breathing out the admonishment and rolling her eyes when her best friend shot her a middle finger.

Genie squatted beside the dirty doorframe, her back to the wall. Listening to the men moving objects around loudly, she waved Laney over to observe with her.

The men are here to investigate the same haunting they were. In 1964, the patients of the south wing of Roosevelt Asylum in Rockford, Illinois revolted, allegedly killing the chief of staff there, a Dr. Ellicott. His body was never found by the police.

Now, the ghost that take up residence in the building seem to induce a violent rage against certain individuals who enter. Most recently, that would be a police officer. Who went home after his shift to kill his beautiful new wife and then put a gun in his own mouth, effectively blowing his brains out.

Officer Walter Kelly and his wife made four deaths connected to the old Asylum.

"Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel." The gruff voice of the man Genesis had played mind games with wasn't exactly quiet.

"Dude, enough." The tall one with the heaviest foot falls breaths out in irritation. Laney, having finally caught her breath, crawls over to her friend and places her ear to the wall.

"No, I'm serious, ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you've got going on."

Genie looks at the blonde in surprise, her eye brows almost disappearing behind her bangs. What was the man referring to? Laney rolled her eyes, lightly punching her friends arm as if to remind her that it wasn't their business. _"It's not our problem," _she mouthed, hoping Genie would drop the subject.

"Hey, Sam," Dean started, a hint of a chuckle in his voice. "Who do you think is a hotter psychic: Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or you?"

Laney let out a laugh before she could stop herself. She and Genie locked eyes, both sets wide with shock as Laney's hand came up to cover her mouth in surprise. A guilty look covered her face and she shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"Hey! Who's there?"

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait. Work has had us both exhausted. _

_Hope you enjoyed. Please review! We've asked for reviews every chapter to hear what you guys think..._

_AND these are the people who reviewed to the story so far:  
_

**_SUZSINGER and KIT-KAT: _**_THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys are awesome. And sweet. _

Have a great day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Highly Dangerous**

_by:  
_

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Embers_

_WE DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL._

* * *

**"Ghost." Laney said, a smile **graced her features once more. She clearly wasn't taking this situation seriously. In her mind she didn't see any danger in the so called competition.

Genesis shoved her partner, as her face scrunched in frustration. "Really?" She whispered in a harsh tone, standing to her feet. Running would be useless now, the boys were already to close and Genie's choice of foot wear wasn't exactly conspicuous. Biting into her lower lip as the males footsteps grew closer and closer, the brunette looked towards the edge of the hallway and then towards her partner-who still looked amused.

Laney stood to her boot-clad feet as she listened silently. She honestly would rather get the male competition out of the way than hide from them, anyways. No use tiptoeing around something that isn't going to go away. She looked towards her partner who seemed to be nothing but a bundle of nerves in very stylish, yet impractical heels. Of course she understood why, Genie didn't trust anyone and even though they were on the same team there was no guarantee that they were safe.

Green met brown as the women readied themselves for their competition.

Laney pressed her body against the wall, blonde strands of hair falling over her shoulder as her green eyes lit with excitement. These guys didn't stand a chance.

Genesis crouched on the opposite side of the hallway, locking eyes with her partner, the footsteps of the male hunters grew closer and closer. "I think it came from over here." Sam's voice boomed as he turned and barreled around the corner.

Genie swiped at his feet, making the tall man come tumbling down. In one swift movement the women had his arm, twisting and placing pressure on a nerve until the man was on his stomach. She swiftly moved all of her small amount of body weight on top of him, driving her knee into his lower back as she tightened her grip on the man's upper extremity.

Laney slammed her elbow into the shorter hunter when he came running through the door frame, now in a panic due to his unresponsive partner. Dean groaned in pain while the blonde twisted one arm behind his back and slammed his body into the walls of the asylum. "You ruined our game." Her voice is flat as she pressed the man's perfect cheek bones into the dusty wood walls referencing the hide and haunt game.

"Aw, come on. I can't play?" Dean said with a smirk. The blonde frowned in frustration, shoving the boy further into the wood.

"Hey!" The taller of the two hunters raised his voice as he lifted his head as high as he could get it from the floor. "I think we got off on the wrong foot," he continued, his voice beginning to soften. "We're both on the same team...maybe we could work together?" The hunter exchanged glances with everyone in the room.

Laney immediately brushed off the idea. She didn't work well with others and besides, the more hunters involved the longer this case would take.

"Laney." Genie said as she locked eyes with her partner.

Laney raised an eyebrow; Genie would never agree to work with these people. Her trust issues wouldn't allow it. She stared deep into her partner's eyes before nodding. She understood where the brunette was coming from. Genesis wanted to fight ghosts, not other humans. This was her way of avoiding confrontation.

"Excuse us," Dean voiced indignantly once Laney's iron hold was released. Pulling Sam up from the ground and around the corner once Genie was on her feet. "What the hell are you thinking?" He practically yelled at his younger brother.

"Dean, would you calm down?" He held his hands up. "I think we can work well with these girls."

Dean groaned, "And what makes you think that?"

Sam shrugged. "They're hunters. We're hunters..." He started only to be interrupted by Dean.

"Hunters that could have killed us back there. Sam," Dean shouted at him running his hand through his hair in frustration. "They're dangerous!"

"They were scared, Dean." Sam made an excuse as he nodded.

"Scared!" Dean spat out, shaking his head. "No. When people are scared they scream or run, they don't go all 'Bruce Lee' on people!" Dean elaborated.

"Umm, you do know we can hear everything your saying?" Genesis crossed her arms over her chest, her question more of a statement.

"If it's any consolation: we don't trust you either." Laney groaned out, obviously annoyed by all this waiting. She wasn't one for sitting still for very long, and standing there deciding on whether they were going to sing kumbaya by the campfire or not was driving her up the wall.

"Let's go, Genie." The blonde blurted out, finally, listening to the boys continue their conversation in hushed tones.

**Lights illuminated the **damp hallways of the asylum as the group of hunters made their way further into the institution.

Laney grumbled under her breath as she stomped down the hall next to Genie. She didn't play well with others so the fact that they were now being joined by two boys who could be psychos put a dark cloud over the blonde.

"So what all have you guys found out?" Sam asked, breaking the awkward silence that had been lingering over the group ever since they had unofficially teamed up.

"Nothing you shouldn't already know." Laney slipped into a room, her semi automatic hand gun raised and ready to shoot.

Genesis let out a small chuckle, "That's Laney talk for, 'we've found out the basics'. Cause of death, history of the place, important people..." She trailed off, elaborating on her partner's statement.

"Now that we're all caught up, why don't ladies just let us handle things and you go about your business?" Dean's voice grumbled, his shoulders tensed with withheld anger.

Frustration grew in Genie's stomach, her face twitching from the effort of trying to keep a calm smile on her face. She had to do everything to keep her jaw from dropping in awe. Who did this guy think he was?

Before Genie could open her mouth to say anything in rebuttal, a scream cut through the air, making the hunters momentarily pause before taking off in that direction.

"Hey! It's okay!" Laney said holding her hands up in as if in surrender as she stepped away from the person she found hiding behind an chair next to an overturned table.

"Laney!" Genesis shuffled into the room, eyes filled with fear.

"I'm alright," The blonde turned towards her partner before turning back to the lost and scared girl.

"Are you okay?" Genesis asked the girl as she approached her with a friendly smile. Ignoring the noise the boys made as they barreled into the room, the girl slowly nodded and locked eyes with Genie.

"What's your name?" Genie asked in a soft tone as a smile crossed her lips. Being charming was one of her gifts, it was also one of the only perks of the job. Being able to help people feel better kept Genie in the game.

"Katherine." The girl breathed out as she rubbed her arms, obviously freaked out. She had seen them. "Kat." She corrected as her eyes connected back with Genie's before glancing to Laney, Sam, and then Dean.

"How did you get here?" Genesis glanced over at the two male hunters.

"My boyfriend-Gavin-he wanted to check out the place, see if he could find some ghosts." Kat stuttered out, pulling the sweater she wore tighter against her body. "I thought it was all pretend," she shuddered.

"Welcome to the club." Laney crossed her arms over her chest. _'Great, another person in the way.' _Laney thought as she turned and made her way out of the room.

"We're gonna get you out of here, okay?" Genesis spoke in a calming voice, trying to assure Kat of her safety. "Dean volunteers." A hint of mischief laced her voice as she raises an eyebrow at him, daring the man to object.

"I'm not leaving without Gavin." Kat protested, putting on a brave face.

Genesis puffed her bangs out of her face in a sigh, "I guess we are going to have to split up." She practically groaned out. Although she was impressed with the bravery this girl was displaying, she wished that she would just let them handle without adding her own safety into their pile of worries.

"You are out of your mind if you think I'm leaving you." Laney exclaimed, her eyebrows knit together in defiance.

Genie opened her mouth, a smart response on the tip of her tongue. "Fine," she breathed. "_We_ will search the furthest part of the building." Her eyes flicked down to her golden painted nails, using the tip of her thumb to remove an imaginary fleck of dirt from her pinky. The situation was growing increasingly more frustrating, too many over bearing personalities in one room. Her thoughts briefly focused on the incompatibility of the group and the low hopes of walking away from the hunt _without_ a new set of enemies. "Dean, Moose..." She waved her hands in their direction. "Why don't you help this lovely little darling find her boyfriend? Since you _men_ are so equipped for saving a damsel in distress."

Still irked from Dean's earlier sexist comment, the brunette walked haughtily from the room, knowing her blonde shadow would follow.

Dean immediately saw red and tasted the angry heart burn growing up his chest. Who was this little woman? Giving them orders and then stomping off, it didn't settle well with the man. He turned to face the scared teenager and his brother, examining the slightly confused expression marring his features. "Moose?" Sam questioned, his eyebrows nearly touching and his lips pursed.

"Shut up, Moose." Dean took up an angry posture, throwing his arm as if hitting the air.

"**I'm not saying** we kill them, Genie." Laney held her gun up and at the ready, quickly scanning each room as she argued with her friend and partner. "I'm just saying we do something to..." Seeing a ghost in a room, she stopped, watching the spirit flicker and talk to the walls, unaware of the huntresses presence.

Without lowering her gun, Laney entered the room as silently as her combat boots would allow, keeping her back to the wall. Jumping, she watched with wide eyes as the spirit disappeared and reappeared at another spot further down on the wall.

Lowering her gun, she motioned for Genie to enter the room, mentally cringing at the sound of clacking heels. "Incapacitate them." Finally finishing her sentence, she started to examine the walls of the small cell, the graffiti. "Why is there a ghost in this room? What's so special?"

"We can't just tie them up until the hunt is over." Genie stood on her the tips of her toes with her neck craned to see the writing at the top. "Not knowing them, I'd say we have a better chance of walking away from this situation unharmed if we just get this whole thing over with and leave."

"Hm," Laney holds her flash light to a mysterious stain with a grimace. "I might just want to tie the loud, angry one up _after_ the hunt." She backed away from what she assumed was excrement to look at the debris on the floor.

The brunette burst into quiet laughter, a somewhat shocked expression on her face and twinkling in her eyes. "Well," the hint of a giggle caught in her throat. "Keep your vagina in check, we're never seeing them again after this hunt."

"That's going to be difficult." Laney took one last look at the set of numbers painted in random spaced on the walls before she started towards the exit of the small holding area. "It tried to crawl down my pant leg and jump on him when I had him pinned to that wall earlier."

Laughing at her own joke, she finally removed herself from the cell and raised her gun once more to continue her search of the cells. "Laney!"

Turning, the woman caught only one glimpse of her closest friend before the cell door slammed closed. She hated the terrified expression on Genie's face. Moving to the door, she grasped the cold metal of the handle and pulled hard. "Delaney!" The sound of Genie's pounding fists rattled in her ear drums.

When the metal refused to yield she wildly attacked the dirty surface, uncaring of the pain it caused her to repeatedly slam parts of her body into a solid door. "Genie? Genesis!"

Panic caught in her throat, burning like bile she forced herself to swallow down. "Back up!" Raising her hand, and her gun, she aimed and emptied her ten rounds in determination. Laney saw a give in the door, so she jumped, her fingers catching the top of the frame to hold herself up whilst she kicked the offending door.

With the force of her kick and her weight combined, the aging door frame came off the wall, allowing gravity to force the tall, muscle bound woman to the ground where she landed on her feet with a resounding 'thunk'.

Laney still held the piece of frame in her hands, grasping it as if it were a base ball bat: ready to swing. "Genesis, get out of here! Now!" Her voice was shrill, reaching a panicked octave it was never meant to reach.

Genesis ran from where she'd bent in the corner, her hands covering her ears even still, though the gun shots had stopped. The thought of being trapped in such a small cell had her clutching her chest, heaving for air and for calm. "Laney, get out of there!"

Delaney ran from the room, her blonde hair frizzed around her head. It shone like a halo in the dim lights behind her face. The short girl could just make out the green orbs studying her own through the shadows. Her heart rate only started to calm once she saw her friend encircled her in long arms, bending down slightly to place her chin on the girl's shorter shoulder.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Please review, we would love to see what you guys think!_

_Our reviewers from the last chapter:_ **CHAOSCREW **_and _**KIT-KAT! **_WE love you_ _guys. You're so sweet and awesome and filled our hearts with joy. I can honestly say, I refreshed the page like thirty times to reread those reviews. They are our inspiration. THANK YOU SO MUCH. _

_Until next time, Darlings!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Highly Dangerous**

_by:_

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Embers_

_WE DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL._

* * *

**The two women broke** apart from their hug after a moment. Adrenaline rushed through their blood streams and a fire lit in the blonde one's eyes. "Get behind me," she clenched her teeth together. "From now on, we stay in the same room."

She didn't have to tell Genesis twice. She was not exactly eager to return to any claustrophobic spaces, much less ones inhabited by ghosts. It was a terrifying experience, even if it was short lived. The ghost unaware of their presence didn't seem to be the culprit.

Her mind raced, analyzing the situation at hand. There seemed to be many ghosts here, some completely unaware and seemingly harmless. They weren't behind the rage inducing plaguing the victim's minds.

If it was a patient, wouldn't they be trying to leave? Ghosts can travel where ever they pleased. Why are they staying? What was keeping them in this place? Genesis remembered a case they had worked on in the beginning of their partnership, one where a stronger, more malevolent spirit kept the others trapped in an attic for well over a hundred years. "Laney!" She exclaimed, pulling on the material of the hunter's long gray tactical shirt.

The blonde tilted her head to the side, jutting her chin in encouragement to continue. "Remember that case where the ghost of a serial killer trapping his victims in that attic we worked? The one where you got thrown out the window?" Genie's excitement of the possible connection had her almost shaking with excitement, or perhaps it was the remaining fear from her momentary containment, she didn't know.

Laney knit her eyebrows together in concentration, trying to simultaneously recall the events her partner described and scan the surrounding areas for potential danger. "Um?" Bringing her tongue out, she licked her dry lips. Her eyes squinted together at the sight of the same numbers from the previous cell, once again painted on the walls in random placements, always in the same order. "What do the numbers mean?" Her words were hardly above a whisper.

"It was the case where you punched the pastor!"

"Oh, yeah," a slow smile spread over the huntresses features, resisting the urge to let her eyes glaze over in remembrance. "Good times."

Genie pushed Laney's shoulder from behind her, "Concentrate! Do you remember how they couldn't leave because that _thing_ wouldn't let them? What if this is the same thing?" Her voice was laced with excitement, and a tone of understanding.

"But we killed that creature?"

"Ugh!" Genesis backed away from her friend, ready to bang her head against the walls. '_It's like explaining basic math to a monkey,_' she thought. "We did. This is something different doing the same thing!"

Laney threw a look over her shoulder once more, her lips pursed and patience thin with her friend. She knew that "ugh" meant Genesis was coming to the end of her rope with explaining things to her. It felt like a regular occurrence that the girls had to gently prod the other into realizing they could not read minds. "Okay," she uttered out slowly in an attempt to rein in her patience and prompt the girl into speaking once more.

"So, basically." The girl threw the long brown stands that had escaped her bun up and ran her fingers through her hair in an effort to put some semblance of control to the mixed raced locks she had to deal with on a daily basis. "We can forget all these petty ghosts. We need to find the sucker that's keeping them here."

Laney's eyes lit with realization. She lowered her gun and reholstered the powerful weapon at her side. "The numbers!"

Whirling around, she faced her friend. A glow of understanding hung around her face. "The number are for a room." She explained to her partner. "I bet the thing's in that room." Her voice rang out with determination as she stepped closer to a dirt covered plaque on the wall, raising her hand to scrub away some of the layers of filth with her long sleeve.

Genie watched as Laney repeated the cleaning to several plaques, reading the numbers and steadily moving down the hall. "The numbers are escalating as they go further down, with evens on the right and odds on the left."

Genesis quickly followed her friend down the hall, stepping over debris and moving her short legs so that she could keep up with the blonde's much longer set. Her brown eyes flitted from surface to surface in search of their room number. She didn't rightly know how she felt about tonight's events. Guilt was the strongest emotion she felt for snapping at her most precious person. "Look, Lane."

Struggling for words, the girl interlocked her fingers together and rotated her wrists so that her fingers moved around each other in interesting patterns. "I'm sorry for snapping, you know...earlier."

The blonde only spared her friend a momentary glance in her search. "You're fine." Her words were soft. She knew Genesis had every right to have a short patience with her from time to time. The brunette was much more intelligent, having been trained in the art of hunting from an early age. Her brain scanned and pulled facts from the deep recesses of her brain much faster than Laney's drug and adrenaline scarred one. "I'd get frustrated too, if I had to explain things all the time."

Genie giggled, the apple of her cheeks filling with amused color. "You mean like when you have to repeat yourself?"

"Hey," Laney turned, her wild blonde hair swinging to a stop seconds after she did. "That is not funny! You know I hate that." The short woman sacrifed her maturity for a moment, bringing her hand up to cup her ear. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

**The women stepped **into the room they'd search for with distaste. If possible, this room was even more filthy than the others. It was small, too, only housing a few tall metal cabinets. Each woman cautiously examined the full room, their weapons raised and at the ready.

In her peripherals, Genesis saw a figure step out from behind a cabinet swiftly. She swung her gun in the direction, pulling the trigger. "Ah!" She squeezed her eyes shut for only a moment, dropping her gun, ears ringing from the sound.

"Sam!" Delaney exclaimed. She had turned just in time to see her partner's salt round explode into the wall near his head.

The man didn't flinch, though a small amount of blood poured from his nose. "Sam?" Something was not right, she assessed.

From her right, Genesis had opened her eyes and taken in the sight of an imposing Sam standing where she'd just fired her weapon. "Oh, my god. Sam? Are you okay?" The girl rushed the tall man, her hands coming up to grasp either side of his face, looking for an injury site. "Did I get you?"

"Genie..." Laney's voice was low, seemingly calm but holding a heavy warning.

Sam's eyes finally moved, taking in the sight of the small girl with an unsteady heart beat. He did not make a move in her direction to hurt her, but to grab her arms and pin them to her sides. "Sam? Wha-" The words struggled to leave her mouth. His hold was starting to hurt her, the force unnecessarily strong. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

The blonde had raised her gun, taking tentative steps towards the man, but when her eyes witnessed an especially gruesome spirit appear behind her friend, she started towards them at a sprint. "Genie!" Her voice was shrill and loud enough to break an eardrum. It was a scream filled with panic. She could not see a friend hurt without a flood of emotions breaking her "tough" facade. "Don't touch her!"

The spirit of whom she assumed to be the Dr. Ellicott, turned only his head-the rest of his body still facing Genesis- and locked eyes with her, sending the girl flying into a cabinet and unconscious.

Laney's body slumped down from the cool surface, her eyes rolled back into her head and limbs a tangled mess. "What are you angry at, little one?" The man's tongue slid from his lips like a snake. "Show me." His hands raised, his head turned back around, and electricity emerged from his fingers to shoot directly into Genie's skull.

Sam continued to hold the girl down despite her screams, only letting go when she slumped all of her body weight in defeat. The electricity was flowing through her brain tissue, changing her vision, her thoughts, her blood flow. "Sam!" A gruff, truly abasing voice of a man echoed through the halls, interrupted solely by his heavy boot falls. "Sam!" He continued to call, running directly to the sound the screams had previously fell from. "Genesis?"

Dean pulled the air from the base of his lungs, seemingly from his abdomen with the force of his words. "Hey," his breath came out in huffs, confusion lacing his tone. "What's happening here?" The man's eyes quickly moved from face to face, stopping at Laney's prone body on the floor before coming up at lock orbs with an expressionless Sam and Genesis.

"What happened to the psycho?" Dean's eyebrows were together in almost one line of hair, like a long caterpillar, as he pointed his hick hiker's thumb in Laney's direction.

Sam held out his hands, now that he could let go of Genesis without her fighting back. He shrugged off the question about the unconscious girl. "She's fine. I searched everywhere for the hidden room. Did not find it."

Dean still held a look of suspicion in his depths but continued into the room, searching. "I just told you I looked everywhere." Sam's voice was steady, though there was an undertone of a hiss, lurking just under his breath.

"That's why they call it hidden." The shorter of the two brothers knelt upon hearing a hollowing wind, looking at the seems of the walls where they met the floor and seeing a light, a dull one, shining through a small crack. "There's a door here."

Sam withdrew his gun from where he had stored it in the back of his jeans and pointed it in his brother's direction. "Dean," the man looked up from where he knelt, finally realizing the source of his unease where it concerned his brother. A steady stream of blood started to flow from Sam's nose before he wiped it from his upper lip. "Step back from the door."

Dean stood, holding one hand out to his side to show it was empty, a calming gesture. "Sam, put the gun down."

"Is that an order?"

The man with the sandy hair drew in oxygen, his attitude trying its best to escape through his soft, pink lips. "Nah," his words were quick and he shrugged one shoulder briefly, lips pursed in defiance, despite his best efforts. "It's more like a friendly request."

Sam ignored his brother's response, raising the gun so that its barrel was aimed at the chest of the source of his anger. "'Cause I'm getting pretty tired of taking your orders."

The blonde woman choose this moment to stir, moving her head from side to side and slowly opening her eyes. "Ugh," her groan was loud, alarming. "That son of a whore." Laney kicked her legs out from underneath her, ignoring the pounding in her head and using her arms to propel herself to a standing position. Her world spun for only a moment before it righted itself. "Genie?"

Genesis stepped around the arguing brothers, ignoring their presence completely. The girl didn't bother to wipe the blood pouring from both nostrils. "You." Her torso shook with the force of her anger. Her steps neared her partner, her hands clenched in fists at her side.

"Genie? What are you doing?" Laney blinked away a wave of nausea, side stepping away from the offending metal cabinet. She questioned her friend, though she knew the most likely cause of the girl's rage.

"I hate you," the words were mingled with the sound of the brunettes straight teeth grinding together. "You had everything. A normal life." Her fist came out to pound through the soft part of the wall on her right. A vein in her forehead started to throb, her blood pressure nearing the mid two hundreds systolic. "And you threw it away! To be a hunter? And you're even good at that, too."

"Everything is handed to you," she continued. "Everything is just so easy. Do you know how long I've had to train? To beat myself into the dirt to learn to do this job?" Genesis, red in the face with rage, threw out a punch at Delaney's face, only to be blocked. A warning scream echoed in the room they occupied and into the room that'd had been opened during Sam and Dean's continued fight.

Laney blocked another strike with her forearm, tensing the muscles in her legs to counter-act Genie's sweep with her own limb, trying to knock her on to her back. "Genesis. You don't want to fight me." A different defensive maneuver blocked a shot to her shoulder.

"Why? I've beaten you every time we fight." Genesis spit in Delaney's face, one hand firmly pulling on a lock of blonde hair. "Are you scared?"

The blonde pushed the girl back and wiped the saliva from her eyes, a terrible look of determination crossing her face. Her mouth set in a thick line of anger, her eyes narrowed on her target. Laney readied her body into an offensive stance, fist clenched and held at level with her shoulders. "Because I let you win." The woman charged forward, punching her friend twice in her face and twisting with a jump to kick the woman square in the chest.

Genesis backed up, a bruise already forming on her cheek and the air forced from her lungs. Steadying her shoulders, she started at a run, propelling herself up to wrap her thighs around Delaney's neck and twist.

She did not expect Laney to counter her body weight, grab the small woman by her side and throw her over her much wider shoulders with an elbow to the breastbone.

The elastic that held her brunette hair broke when her spine hit the floor, her skull smacking hard against the concrete floor. She reached out her hands to grab at the pale woman's ankles, using them as an anchor to propel her legs up and kick into the soft flesh of Delaney's abdomen.

Watching her opponent double over, she released the girl's ankles in favor of her neck. A glittering gold fake nail broke off in the pale skin of the pale woman's neck without her notice, and put all her strength toward forcing Laney to the hard ground at a roll.

Landing on the concrete between the short woman's outspread legs, she soon felt her arms be pinned behind her by the muscle of Genie's tense legs. The oxygen was being deprived from her lungs from the hands still crushing her windpipe as she threw her head back into the tan skin of Genie's forehead repeatedly.

Black spotted the woman's vision until she loosed her hold on Laney's throat. "Ugh," Genesis groaned in pain, even through the electricity still sparking between masses of her brain tissue.

Laney gasped, crawling away from the body of her hunting partner, watching black smoke fill the air. She craned her neck, seeing the body of Dr. Ellicott, the chief of staff that had been torturing the patients of the asylum with cruel and just plain ridiculous experiments, burn. The salt made the flames flicker with different colors, each of which reflected in her eyes.

The girl's locked eyes. Genesis stopped her violent and angry shaking, a hurt and vulnerable look in her chocolate orbs. "What?" She questioned, her eyebrows knitting together and tears escaping to fall down her red cheeks. "Oh, God. That hurts," the girl didn't know whether to grab her head or her ribs. They both ached tremendously.

* * *

_Hope you're all doing well. If you could, please leave a review! We would love your feedback._

_AND here's who reviewed to the last chapter:_ **SuzSinger and Kit-Kat**. _A huge thank you to both of you! You're awesome. _

_Have a great day, Darlings._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Highly Dangerous**_

_by:_

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Embers_

_WE DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL._

* * *

"Ow." Genesis whined, clutching her ribs, brown orbs watching the two male hunter's converse with the two tourists who had made their way into the asylum in order to add some adventure to their date night.

"Laney."

The blonde looked over at her partner, black bags clear under her eyes. Exhaustion was written all over the girl's face. "Hm?"

"I'm sorry," The brown eyed girl muttered out. Guilt ate away at her insides. "I-" She stuttered out, her mind searching for the right words. Simply saying "sorry" would not be enough. The anger, the hatred that she had felt for her best friend during those moments where she was no longer in control of her filter…those emotions were all so real, and she hated it.

Laney knew that Genie would react this way; even though Genie was a resourceful hunter, her emotions were extremely fragile. She would hold herself responsible for the words spoken in that room no matter the circumstances in which they were uttered.

Simple words wouldn't be enough to make this situation better, it would take more.

"Don't." Laney spoke flatly, holding out her pinky finger. Even if every statement that was spoken was true, she would always be there for Genie. They had been through too much for a few harsh words to break apart the special bond they had.

Genesis bit into her lip, trying to fight back the tears that were surfacing on her bruised and heavy eyes. A small smile inched its way onto her face as she clutched her pinky around her partners.

All was forgiven.

With a nudge the short huntress made her way over to the pair who had their hand in solving the haunted asylum mystery.

"Nice work." Genesis said with a nod, glancing over the faces of each man. "We never official met, I'm Genesis Aspen."

"That's Delaney Johnson." A smile graced the features of the tan woman as she stuck out her thumb in the direction of her tall partner.

"Aspen?" Sam questioned as recognition lit his face.

"As in Glory's daughter?" Dean contemplated his brother's words. Looks of confusion plastered on both of the brother's faces.

'Oh crap.' Genesis thought to herself. Her brown eyes scanned the body language of each of the boys, they didn't look like they were going to attack, but she knew that the nerves of her partner had just shot through the roof.

Laney's fist clenched as she prepared to herself to take on both of these boys with her bare hands if they tried anything. Glorious Aspen had a tendency to make enemies quite easily.

After a moment of silence and serious brute stares Genesis raised an eyebrow and slowly nods, "Uhh…..yeah?" Her voice hesitated, nervous as she looked at the boys like they had half a face.

"We are Sam and Dean Winchester." Sam said clarifying how they knew and hopefully wanting to wipe away any thought of the boys being disingenuous from the girls mind.

"Winchester?" Genesis and Laney spoke at the same time. The same expression falling on each of the girls faces as they continued to stare, wide eyed with huge confusion set firmly in their features.

"As in John Winchester?" Laney spoke, her jaw dropping with shock. These were the boys that Genie's father had spoken so much about. The boys that he encouraged them almost every day with to meet up with and exchange notes. Laney always knew that Glory was losing it, these boys didn't seem like anything more than lucky bastards to her.

For a while the group just sat processing the new information that had surfaced.

Genesis ran a hand through her brown locks, mind frazzled with this new information. She couldn't believe that these were the boys that her dad had spoken so highly of.

"I expected you to be blacker…" Dean said looking the short mixed girl over, his mind clearly trying to connect the two together.

"We expected you to be smarter." Laney muttered out as she crossed her arms over chest.

Silence then fell over the group again; it was if the thoughts of each person could be heard out loud. Processing what to do next, and what steps should be taken.

"Well….another one bites the dust. Who wants pie?" Dean quickly broke the silence and the subject, clapping his hands together in attempt to break the others out of their thoughts. "You guys should join us." Sam said with a sweet smile as his eyes glanced over each girl, lingering a bit on Glory's daughter before looking away.

Genesis and Laney exchanged glances, silently discussing how the other felt about spending time with these boys.

"Will there be Cheetos?" Genesis asked after a long pause.

Dean turned towards Sam, lips pursed as he began to nod his head. "They could be purchased." He said with a shrug.

"Last one to the gas station buys." Laney turned swiftly away, pulling the short girl towards the Audi.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Genesis moaned, attempting to move at the faster pace of her partner. Roughly sitting in her seat, the girl was thrown back as soon as the door was closed.

**Laney tightened her grip **on the steering wheel, pressing her foot into the accelerator as the headlights to the Impala grew closer and closer. "Go faster!" Genie said, pulling her head back into the car, her hair crazy from the rushing wind hanging it out the open window.

With another push of the accelerator, the car flew further and further down the highway.

Genesis held her now spinning head as her partner took the sharp turn into the closest gas station, parking the car in the most awkward position she could imagine.

"We won!" Laney shouted, jumping from the car and pointing towards the impala, which was now pulling into their own space.

"Your parking is wonderful as ever, Laney." Genie's voice dripped with sarcasm as she stepped from the car and approached her partner. "I know." Laney threw the sarcasm back at her partner with a wink of her eye.

"You cheated!" Dean said, clearly not enjoying being the loser of this game.

"Hey!" Laney said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't go name-calling just because your car got owned."

"Don't talk about baby like that." Dean said as he pointed a finger towards the blonde.

Laney shrugged, making her way into the gas station, clearly excited to get to her munchies.

Genesis wondered around the isles of the gas station, her eyes watching as Laney and Dean argued about the ridiculous amount of Cheetos Laney had grabbed off the shelf, and by "ridiculous amount" meant that she basically grabbed every bag in the store.

"How much you wanna bet they'll be hooking up by the end of the night?" Sam said with a laugh, appearing by Genesis' side with a bottle of scotch in his hand.

Letting out a small laugh, her eyes lingered on the two as they argued.

"She'll have him on his knees by the end of the night, it's true." Genie spoke with a smirk growing on her face, her brown eyes turning back to Sam.

"You mean, he will have her by the end of the night." Sam said clarifying as he fished out his wallet from his pocket.

Confusion flushed the face of the short huntress and she raised an eyebrow at the man. "No." She spoke slowly, shaking her head.

"If you think that he is going to flash her that crooked smile, and she is just going to give it to him, you clearly don't know my partner." The brunette said, crossing her arms over her chest. Eyes lit with determination, she watched the younger brother.

"You clearly don't know Dean." Sam said with a laugh, glancing toward the woman before wondering off to pay for their groceries.

"**Let's play **_**Never **__Have I Ever_." Laney pulled the scotch from the bag and placed it on the center of the table.

Genesis nodded eagerly; the exhaustion had turned to hysterics. The huntress began to pass out cups to the group. "Never have I ever," Laney began. "Had a four way in a back alley of a bar."

Dean looked slight smug as he titled the cup back to meet his lips. "Never have I ever slept with a set of twins."

Laney looked to the side, a glint of something foreign in her eyes. She took a sip, enjoying the burn in her throat. "Never have I ever lit someone on fire." The blonde stared her friend down, emphasizing each word. Her expression challenging and extremely close to Genie's cheek.

Genie's jaw set as she accepted the challenge, her face going from chill to sassy as she took the cup and pressed it to her lips. The liquid burning as it made its way down the small girl's throat.

"Never have I ever beat someone up and slept with them all in the span of thirty minutes." The small woman's voice now edgy, accepting her partners challenge.

The blonde took the drink happily, her eyes still locked with her partner.

The game continued with each of the girls saying things that the other knew the other had done. The whole point of the game became to get the other person drunk instead of its usual purpose of getting to know a person.

By the end of the whole thing all four of the hunters were not only extremely exhausted, but wasted as well.

"**I need air." **Genie slurred out, nudging her blonde partner who seemed to be daydreaming about something else.

Stumbling a bit on her way, her brown hair fell over her shoulder as she made her way to the railing, enjoying the feeling of the cold night air on her face.

"They're arguing again." Sam came out of the hotel room behind her, closing the door just in time to hear the sound of crashing bottles in the background.

"Over what?" Genesis asked as she raised her eyebrow turning toward the moose of a man.

"I think about who can hold more alcohol." The brunette hunter raised his eyebrow, shrugging his shoulder.

A small laugh escaped the lips of the tan huntress. Those two would always have something to argue about, especially when drunk. "Welcome to my world."

"So…" Sam said as he stuck his hands in his pockets "How do you know our dad?" He asked curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"I've only ran into him a couple of times." Genesis said as she squinted her eyes trying to think back to the last time she saw John Winchester.

"When? Where? Was he okay?" Questions began to pour out of the mouth of the younger Winchester.

Genesis held up her hands, "Whoa." She chuckled out as her mind began to slowly process his questions. The alcohol was making it really hard for the mixed girl to think.

"Sorry..." Sam said looking down in frustration, "It's just… we've been looking for him for a long time now." He explained solemnly.

Genesis nodded with a smile creeping on her face. She understood completely, if someone were to ask her where her own father was, she wouldn't have an answer. She knew what it felt like being in constant confusion as to whether or not her father was alive.

"It's like a needle in a hay stack but the needle can move wherever it wants to." Genesis said thinking out loud as her mind floated back to her dad. No. She couldn't think about her dad, if she dwelled too much on the unknown fear would kill her courage and that's what kept her going.

"Hm." Genesis bit her lip, her mind a bit foggy from her alcohol consumption but an idea was forming and bouncing around her head.

"How did you guys find out about this mission?" The tan women asked as her brown orbs connected with Sam's. Her body began to fill with adrenaline, the idea in her head began to become more clear.

"Our dad told us…" Sam said in a questioning tone, his face contorted in confusion.

Genesis let out a small chuckle, she couldn't believe it. "Oh my God." She said running her fingers through her puffed out hair, beginning to pace back and forth in front of the tall man.

"My dad told us about this mission, and when he did he was driving somewhere." The brunette said looking up as Sam who had a puzzled look on his face his eyes searching for an answer to this woman's riddle. "He's always mentioned you boys and how we need to work together."

"I bet that he was on his way to John…." Genie said snapping her fingers. There was no way that her father would leave her mother alone in the hospital unless he was dealing with someone extremely important.

"They're probably together right now!" The brown eyed girl screamed in excitement as she made her way back into the hotel room, but stopped right in her tracks when she opened the door, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her.

Laney was straddling a shirtless Dean, lips on lips as their hands traveled up and down each other's bodies.

"Can I help you?" Laney hissed, pulling away from Dean and shooting daggers at her short partner.

"Just curious," Genesis started to back away, the door knob still firmly in her grasp. "Who started this?" Her finger pointed back and forth between the entangled hunters.

An expression close to irritation crossed Delaney's face before she firmly threw a near by shoe at the door. "Get out!"

Genie swiftly turned, pushing Sam out the door before he had the chance to come further into the room.

"Trust me." She said with a shutter as she shut the door all the way.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for reading! We hope you have a great day! PLEASE, don't forget to review. We enjoy hearing what you think._

_ THE GIRL WHO REVIEWED TO THE LAST CHAPTER WAS: **SUZSINGER! **A huge thank you to you. You reviewed to every chapter and we are grateful. WE LOVE YOU! (To everyone else, please note that Suz is also an author on this site. We love her stories. You'll love her stories. Check her out.)_

_BE BLESSED!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Highly Dangerous**

_by:_

_Emmeline's Ember's and Dee Dee's Box_

**In the space of their **friendship, Genie has witnessed a nearly naked Laney on numerous occasions.

That, however, had not prepared her for seeing Laney passed out in a tub of now cold water as she'd entered the bathroom to brush her teeth and vomit for the morning. It processed in her fogged mind that she should pull up the drain so that her friend didn't roll over and drown while she leaned over the porcelain throne to empty the contents of her stomach.

Suddenly, holding the curtain of her dark hair behind her ears became a priority, occupying all focus until Delaney's foot twitched in the water by her head. "Genie," the blonde swallowed back the heart burn that clawed at her throat. "You're calling the dinosaurs awfully early."

When she finished, Genesis leaned back against the cold tub liner, listening to her friend breath erratically and the water drain slowly. "Why?" Her small hands rubbed over her features, knuckles digging at her closed eyes. "Why did we drink so much?" She doubted her stomach would ever feel well again, the waves of pain and nausea cresting over and over again.

Laney attempted to stand without falling and failed miserably, taking the landing with a silent acknowledgement that she'd have a deep purple bruise on her hip later. "Because we've accepted that ignoring and running from our problems is better than dealing with them." The sentence did not make it out entirely without slur, mispronunciation, or a slight hiccup.

Had Genie not been fluent in Laney Drunk Speak, she would've just nodded at whatever nonsense the girl has spouted out. "Speaking of running, I assume you're done with your Winchester domination." Genesis closed her eyes to avoid the room spinning and the sight of her friend's naked posterior as the blonde came to stand in front of the sink. "And that you'll be wanting to leave very soon."

Grabbing the make up bag from where it rested behind the sink's faucet, the blonde woman jerked open the zipper and unceremoniously dumped its contents onto the counter's polished and cold surface.

The woman examined each object in distain, partly from the frustration of not finding her favorite brand of gum in its depths and also from having to taste her own breath. Her pale fingers brushed the rigid steel handle of the knife that rested next to her seldom used mascara, the one actual make up item in the _make up bag_, with a tenderness that she only reserved for inanimate objects of potential destruction. "Yes."

At this, Genesis pushed herself from the floor with a huff. She ached all over. With a hangover, which she had little experience with, one expected a headache. Possibly nausea, but not the all over ache and dehydration that she currently suffered through.

Throwing her hair behind her head and out of her face, the brunette opened the door to their bathroom and made a beeline for the bag her friend had abandoned on the floor the night before. "So messy," she stated in a low tone, hoarse from frustration and exhaustion.

A quick examination of the room provided her with the knowledge that the group of hunters had finished much of the liquor they'd purchased the night before, as well as the Cheetos.

Genesis was honestly surprised she even remembered shoving the Winchester boys out of their room before she collapsed into a troubled sleep. Though drunk off her kilter, Genie knew that the boys did not belong in this room when the sun came up. Not only did she not want to speak to anyone before at least three cups of coffee, but Laney's behavior was kin to Godzilla in the first half of the day.

**In the outfit that **Genesis had picked out for her, Laney had spread onto the bed's rock hard surface earlier that morning. The ever grateful feeling she felt around her considerate friend grew as she threw the bed cover from her too hot body, quickly easing into a twilight sleep that allowed a comfortable quiet to surround them. "What time is it, Girl?"

Genesis didn't look up from her computer, one hand typing as the other held on to a steaming cup that was honestly more sugar and cream than coffee. "Ten." Taking a sip, the mixed woman started the process of shutting down her device when her phone rang. "You need to get up." The command slipped past her lips, her hand reaching into her back pocket to pull the silver phone from its dark confines.

"Hello, Dad." The smooth material felt warm against her palm. Her thumbs quickly pressed the buttons to activate the speaker phone feature so that she did not have to relay the details to her partner later.

"Genesis," her father's voice came through the speakers like rough sand. "I have a case for you, Baby Girl."

_Straight to the point_, Laney thought from the bed. Her face was under the pillow she'd taken to hiding under that morning. "Sure. Where are we going?"

"This one is different." A catch in his speak had Laney popping up to share a hesitant look with her friend. Glory Aspen did not ask for small favors, or demand small prices. "It's in New Mexico. Strange things have been happening, women being either murdered or severely traumatized."

"What's the supernatural M.O.?" Genesis placed her phone on the table top and leaned back in her chair. She knew saying good bye to the boys was going to be awkward, but the thrill of the next hunt and Delaney's vaginal denial would ensure a noncommittal exit.

The boys had work to do of their own. They were tracking their father. Why Glory thought they could collaborate was beyond her knowledge. What was the point? Hunters were a solitary group. It is the defining trait in most all of the individuals that devoted any length of serious time to finding and hunting the things that went bump in the night.

Dean and Sam had her number if they needed help in the future, which she doubted. That is the way of hunters, Genie supposed. Meet for a small amount of time, access a hunter's level of skill and usefulness to establish a contact so that one day, when you get in a bad way, someone knew you. Someone knew what you did, what you stood for, and can pick up the pieces of your last hunt to avenge your death.

Being remembered is a powerful thing.

**At the scene of the **murder, Genesis and Delaney showed their fraudulent identification cards to the appropriate authorities, allowing themselves access to the living room of Mary Margret Hughes.

The body of Mary Margret laid, unseeing beside her couch in a pool of her own blood. Her corpse had bullet holes and defensive wounds. It appears, for all intents and purposes, that Ms. Mary Margret was the victim of a perfectly human murder.

That is a hypothesis in which Laney completely agrees. Unfortunately, Glory Aspen did not.

"Detective, good morning." Genie snapped on her gloves, her brown eyes twinkling in a greeting to the man currently assessing the two women with a frown firmly on his mouth. Their appearance was decidedly not out of place.

Genesis and Delaney both wore smart, pressed pant suits and tailored buttons ups with slightly heeled boots. Their make up blended and blurred to perfection any facial features that one might consider _outstanding_.

Mary Margret, according to the medical examiner, fought a considerable amount against a man much larger than herself. She caused damage, too. The force of which it would take to break three of the knuckles on her right fist from a person with a distinct amount of muscle would injure her attacker severely.

"Similar wounds are on her knees, elbows, and feet." The medical examiner smiled at Laney's back as she studied a slightly askew bookcase. "All of these tell me that she's an excellent fighter, one with training, and I'd bet my license she beat the daylights out of her attacker."

After a deep breath, the over weight Examiner continued speaking whilst taking a stand. "I'll have to finish my autotrophy and report to know all of her defensive wounds and injuries, but my findings here are conclusive. This woman," his breath shuttered as it left his lips. "Kicked somebody's ass. Royally."

**Genesis pursed her lips**, her neck straining with a stiffening pain that came from pouring over case files for hours without proper rest or nourishment. "Ugh," the groan was lengthy, frustrated. "Lane!" She watched her fingers outstretch to her friend with mild irritation and fascination. It seemed her partner had a talent for sleeping in odd positions and in times that called for more than a small amount of focus. "Wake up."

Laney shot back in her seat, blonde hair flinging in all directions as her green eyes opened with alarm. "What?" Stretching, the tall woman slide off her smooth, wooden chair.

"The victim," Genesis paused to take a drink of her sugar and cream that held only a twinge of actual coffee. "Is the latest in a string of attacks going back for more than thirty years. Some fatal, some not." The woman scattered the files on the table top until she found the one she needed. "All blonde women in their twenties, all small in stature, and all living alone."

"But," Laney propped her feet on the table, ignoring the way they wrinkled the papers. "A small body does not always mean defenseless. Something unique to Mary Margret, I'm guessing?"

"Yes," the mixed woman shoved her friend's feet off her papers. "Unfortunately, we can't talk to any of the surviving victims. They've all had their brains scrambled. Fried."

In an effort to remain awake, Laney jumped to a standing position. Her hand, with its callous texture, moved her gun from her waist band to unload and reload its cartridge in concentrated boredom. "Even with this oddity, I still don't see why this case is our concern? Your father can't possibly want to involve us in human serial killing cases, right?" The questions hung in the air for a moment, weighing heavily on the shoulders of the huntress turned detective's shoulders.

"I don't know." Her teeth were clinched. "But he's asked us to look into it so I am. If you don't feel comfortable doing so, then you are free to...move on." The line of her jaw was tighter than it was only a moment ago.

Laney rolled her eyes and poked the bear by replacing the hand gun in her waist line and throwing a near by pen so that it whirled past Genie's unblinking eyes. "Absolutely not. Where you go, I go."

Though annoyed, Genie relaxed at this admission by her friend. "Good. Now, go put on your shoes, you heathen. We're interviewing Mary Margret's coworkers in twenty."

"**I just," Mary** Margret's cubicle mate, Susan, cried into a tissue. "I can't believe someone would hurt Mary Margret. She was so sweet, so..." Laney visibly restrained herself from slapping the word out of the infuriating woman. "Unconfrontational?"

Laney stepped forward quickly but, she caught herself, taking a step back to where she previously stood with a faux smile planted on her lips. It did not reach her eyes. "The word you're looking for is 'nonconfrontational' or possibly 'agreeable', Ma'am."

The woman sniffled once more into her tissue, occasionally shooting a terrifyingly suspicious glance in the blonde's direction. "Ma'am?"

Genesis smiled from where she sat across from the crying Susan, at eye level and forcing her body's position into that of compassion. "Do you know anyone who would hurt Mary Margret? Or if she was acting..._unusual_, lately?" Genie crossed her legs at her ankles, willing her muscles to relax. They were in an office setting, seemingly unthreatening.

It bothered her.

"No..." She started, setting down her tissue with a trembling hand and searching eyes. "But, she always kept her left desk drawer closed. It's locked." Susan pointed, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "And she had a second cell phone. Mary Margret didn't think anyone knew, but she would take these calls on her break. Alone."

"But you noticed." Laney narrowed her eyes at the coworker. The gossiping, teenage prom queen behavior was lurking. It was really none of her business what Mary Margret kept locked and how many cell phones she had. But she noticed.

At the end of the day, Susan didn't respect boundaries. She tested that drawer to know it was locked. She tried to listen into those phone conversations. It reminded her of her own mother. "Who else noticed, Susan?"

"**Why?" Genesis groaned**. "Does one put a locked safe in a locked drawer?" Her hands were drenched in sweat from the force of working on prying the safe. The surface was a cool metal, hard to the touch with sharp edges. The dimensions of the box were small, but ever infuriating with its steadfast lock.

The door swung open with Laney's figure moving through the frame and into their room quickly. She threw her note pad on the first bed and turned to knock items off the nightstand. "This woman!" Kicking off her shoes, the girl ground her words out slowly, so as not to add extra names to Mary Margret's repertoire. "Didn't exist five years ago. She's a ghost!"

The women locked eyes as Laney continued her path of angry destruction. "I just spent two hours playing nice with a bunch of uninformed bigots for nothing!" The blonde swiped a closed water bottle off the bed's surface before sitting down. "Bunch of Dicks!"

"Let's go over what we've gathered while I restore my patience with this safe."

Genie made to sit on her own bed, facing her friend whilst tucking her legs under herself. "Mary Margret is a stolen identify. She can fight, we know that. And," the girl held up a file that was previously resting on her pillow. "She's not a natural blonde. She's had work done, too."

All the victims were young, blonde, and in their twenties. The girls were always small in stature and had no semblance of a fighting instinct in them. The killer was smart, spreading the attacks over New Mexico, Colorado, and Arizona, never killing too many times in the same area.

The _known _victims numbered in the low seventies. It took a fighting Mary Margret to make this perpetrator slip up. He was good, whatever he was.

"What kind of work?" Laney sat up straighter, her eyebrows forming a question mark. "Like, boob work?"

"Yes," she took a deep breath and scanned the Medical Examiners findings once more. "But not what you think. It was a reduction." The facts were lining up in this case to that of a woman who didn't want to be found. "Also, cheek implants. Work on her jaw line, nose."

The blonde woman screamed in frustration and ran her hands down her tired face before falling back heavily onto the mattress. "I'm sick of all this cloak and dagger bull. This is why I like demons. They're very straight forward." Pausing, Laney skimmed her tongue over her teeth. "We need to search her house more thoroughly. Find out _exactly_ what she's hiding."

* * *

_Sorry about the long wait, but here it is. We hope you enjoy!_

_Please review and let us know what you think! It helps our process. _

_CHAPTER 9 REVIEWERS: _

_Kit-Kat and Guest. Thank you guys! You're both great and we truly enjoyed hearing from you both. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Highly Dangerous**

_by:_

_Emmeline's Embers and DeeDee's Box_

This investigation was starting to get on Laney's last nerve. She wasn't known for her patience or wanted in four states because of the diplomatic way she dealt with people.

And there are a lot of people in this case. The known victims of this killer, human or not, number in the low seventies and none were revealing any information. For once, Laney felt sympathy for the detectives on the police department.

The blonde slung her bag off her shoulder and onto the floor as she entered the motel room she shared with her partner. "Genie!" Her voice rang out in the stillness, bouncing off of walls and reporting nothing back to its master. "Damn." The girl threw the file folders across the table top they'd turned into a shared work space.

In the four years Genesis has been hunting with the blonde, she'd never once just disappeared without a note or a text. It was curious and Laney decided to wait a reasonable amount of time before she started casually searching Heaven and Earth for her other half. "Stupid serial killers," she mumbled under her breath and bent to check the Yahoo page for the latest news.

Genesis must've been on the laptop before she left the room, because the page was still on the FBI wanted listings. It appeared that her friend was tracking their number on the list and, interestingly, it had gone down considerably.

Laney shrugged out of her blouse and slipped off her boots in an effort to get comfortable. "Hm," she hummed to herself as she read the news, internally counting down the amount of 'reasonable' time she allotted herself before attempting to contact her friend.

Her thoughts were interrupted when one of their phones made a rather shrill noise from underneath a pile of scattered autopsy files. Rising, she enjoyed the air on her bare arms as she walked to the source of the ringing.

The room's air conditioning had been on since she left earlier and she couldn't have found a better temperature for her surroundings. "Hello?" Laney's voice was forced, chipper, and calm. This was the phone they used so that people from past hunts could get a hold of them, but she often confused it with the phone they used to impersonate the FBI.

"Hey, Laney." Even over the phone, she could tell Sam Winchester was awkwardly scratching his head. The boy, with his shaggy hair, was the epitome of a human puppy dog. He was sweet and good, she could see why Genesis was distancing herself from the boy.

A girl could love a man like Sam Winchester and after what happened with Genie's dearly departed husband Ian, Genesis wasn't about to let herself fall again soon. If ever. "Hey, Sam. What can I help you with?" Looking around, Laney noticed the half full margarita on the kitchenette counter with a smile.

"You, uh, guys," Sam's voice broke and the blonde heard him take a deep breath as she crossed the room to grab the hot beverage from the counter. "Left in a hurry. Just wanted to call and let you both know to feel free to contact us for help and, uh." Another pause. Laney's patience for the giant child was evaporating. Though she admitted he was allowed a larger amount than most people, it was not infinite. "Genesis said…Is she there?"

"No." The word barley made it past her lips before she spit out the copious liquid that burned like fire and tasted _off._ "Ugh!" Breathing through her nose, Laney placed the cup in the sink and looked down at her soaking clothes.

"Sorry," the blonde apologized. "She's not here now. Though, she told me that we're to keep an eye open for your father. Genesis promised we would tell you if we found anything." She didn't give a single iota for helping the Winchesters find their _eccentric_ father, but she would never break a promise to her best friend and partner if it was within her power to do so.

"Thanks, Delaney." Sam was grateful for the consideration he perceived the chaotic blonde to be giving him and Dean. The sooner their quest to find John was over, the more quickly he could go back to focusing on his future and mourning the loss of Jessica, his girl friend whom had been killed by a demon with yellow eyes.

The same demon that killed his mother.

"No problem," she sat laid on her bed, not caring if its surface was littered with papers from their investigation. "I'll tell Genie to call you when she gets back?"

A voice filtered through the microphone and into her speaker. It was rough, like gravel, and held a weight, an anguish, to it that most people were incapable of hearing. "Yeah," Sam's voice came through louder, clearer than the other voice. "Uh, Dean wants to speak with you." After the way they had left things the night before, Laney doubted she had much to say to the man. It was uncomfortable for her to continue a relationship, even a working one, with a man she slept with. That issue went back far deeper than she preferred to think about, however. "Lane?"

His voice was something she had yet to be able to describe in a nonsexual manner. "What's up?" She placed her hand on her hip but quickly removed it upon feeling the still margarita soaked fabric.

"I thought I was the one who always ran out the morning after," his voice held a single, solitary note of amusement. "But you beat me to it." The fact that he was not only bringing their escapades up but was trying, and failing, to make a joke out of it was even worse. She did one night stands for a reason.

Though Laney was far from embarrassed, she knew that sleeping with Dean was a mistake. She might have to see him again one day. If any awkwardness the two might potentially have between them effected a hunt…that was something she couldn't forgive herself for. "Dean, I want to make a few things clear."

Ignoring the grumbling, smart comments he made with an eye roll, the blonde flipped her hair and strengthened her stance as if she was going to face an attacker. "Whatever business our genitalia has with each other, that can't effect my hunting. Do you understand?"

"It was more than just our genitalia, it was our." Another eye roll and huff. "You get the point. And so do I. Hunting and our family comes first. It's not like we went into this expecting anything, Lane."

"Good," she breathed. "Stop calling me 'Lane'." Honestly, Laney didn't see a reason to make the boy an enemy, or a friend, for that matter. She felt nothing except a drunken attraction. Now that it was clear that they both felt the same way about casual sex, the blonde took a deep breath.

"You should've said good bye, instead of leaving in the middle of the night, Lane."

"Please, continue to inform me of what I should do, because that worked so well for my parental figures." Laney examined Genesis as she walked through their door. She was unhurt and only slightly irritated, her shoulders shrugging as she struggled out of the dark blazer she wore. "And we left at eleven in the morning, Dean!" Gesturing, the two friends silently communicated, Genesis inferring that she wasn't in the mood to talk to Sam or anyone else. "Hey, Meat Head, I've got to go. Stay safe and about a hundred miles away from me, okay?"

"And stop calling me that!" She hung up the phone while Dean was still mumbling out his reply. "What's the matter, G?"

"My Dad called," she breathed out. "My mom's doctor is sending her to the hospital. There is a problem with her blood work." Her words came out quickly and her hair was a tangled mass from running her fingers through the tresses. "He's going to keep me posted."

With a nod of her head and a frenzied blur of movement, Genesis returned to the case with a speed that gave Laney whiplash. Her way of dealing with things was to bury herself into her work until an opportunity presented itself to actually fix a problem. Idle worrying was not something either woman enjoyed or took part in often.

"Have you spoken to the family members of the, uh," Genie scrambled to find the paper she needed, frustrated with the seventy plus file folders scattered across their room. "Yarboroux girl, yet?"

Trisha Yarboroux was a small, bright young woman murdered on March 13, 1976 in Colorado. She had blonde hair and bright eyes. She was found with wounds similar to Mary Margaret. The picture staring up at Genie from the file disturbed her because she could honestly be Delaney's younger sister, they bore such a resemblance. The same single dimple on the left side, an olive skin tone, and green, bottomless eyes.

"Well," the blonde blanched. "Yes."

Genesis narrowed her brown eyes and threw her weight to one hip before looking at her partner through her lashes. "What did you do?"

In all honesty, the family was well within their rights not to talk to any detectives or interested parties. "The sister refused an interview, so I tracked her down."

"And?" If she had to keep prodding for the whole answer, Genie didn't know how long her thin layer of patience was going to last. She knew they have been in this area, under the same alias for far too long. They needed to wrap things up before the police they have been collaborating with find out just how fake their identification cards are.

Though not impossible, Genesis didn't want to partake in another jail break, or witness the joy that her friend took from all that adrenaline. "She didn't want to talk to me! But you said we need to find out what made her different, why the killer would dump her body in a way that was so different from the others….So I made her talk."

"Did you really torture someone who's already traumatized?" Her face hidden by her hands, the brunette wasn't sure how to process the information. "Tell me you didn't?" She pleaded.

Laney held her hands up in surrender. "Before you get all disappointed, why don't you ask what I found?"

"What?" Genesis sat on her bed with her legs tucked underneath her. "Did you find after you harassed this woman's poor sister?" The distain in her voice was evidence of the migraine drilling into the right side of her head.

"Trisha knew self defense, like…" Laney held out her hands in front of her to emphasize her point. "Really knew it. Whomever we're looking for seems to differ the way they're killing these women only when they fight back."

"If only more of these women knew how to fight back, we might have more to go on." Genesis held the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "Okay, we know what was similar between the two victims. Let's focus on what makes them different."

In a sweeping motion, Genesis removed all the papers from the table that sat in front of the double beds and motioned for her partner to bring over the files of Mary Margret Hughes and Trisha Yarboroux. Genie opened the files and leaned over them with her palms flat on the counter. "Trisha existed, legally, under her own name for the whole of her life, but Mary Margret only popped up five years ago."

Laney stretched her neck in an attempt to work out the tired muscles. "They both fought back, but Mary Margret was more successful in beating her attacker. The medical examiner found an odd substance under her nails, we're going to go check it out after lunch."

"Did you find anything about Mary Margret's past?"

Laney shook her head. "No, but the medical examiner said he found some interesting markers on her body. He's also going to fill us in on those details when we go to see her about the crap they found under her nails."

"**Hello, Agents," **the medical examiner snapped a new pair of gloves on his wrist. The material of the hand coverings reflected a small amount of light. "How was your lunch?"

Laney was stopped from responding by an elbow in her stomach. "It was lovely, thank you." Genesis donned her own pair of gloves. "What did you find under the victim's finger nails?" The huntresses were once again dressed in pant suits, their hair in professional styles, and their make up blurring their sharp features.

"At first," the M. E. opened a freezer drawer and pulled out the cold metal slab that held the body of Mary Margret Hughes, covered in a white sheet but otherwise naked. "I thought it was skin cells, but when we ran the DNA, it turns out it is not human, at least not a live one. Or animal."

"What?" Laney knit her eyebrows together in confusion. "What could it be?"

"We're not sure, but after doing a particle examination, the substance contains a large amount of Sulfur." Upon folding back the sheet, all three occupants of the room examined the neatness of Mary Margret's now combed hair. "The substance _is indeed_ human, I want that on the record, but the cells indicate they're from someone who died quite some time ago."

"How long ago?" Genesis stepped closer to the slab, concentrating on her conversation and absorption of the facts being presented to her. "According to the Carbon Dating? The middle ages, at least."

"Europe?" Laney heard a shuffle of feet, which is out of the ordinary for the building they were standing in, especially when half of the staff members were still out to lunch. "I would say so, based on the other traces we found. England or France, definitely."

Delaney casually removed herself from where she stood next to the slab, turning on her heel and curtaining her hair over her eyes so that she appeared to examine the contents of the table top by the closed door. A small window, bullet proof based on the wire inside the multiple panes of glass, revealed a clear view of the long hall way that one would have to travel to reach the room they occupied.

"And the indicators you found on Mary Margret?" The M. E. sucked on his teeth while he reached for the x-rays resting on his desk behind himself, mentally preparing for the speech. "She has multiple healed breaks and fractures, the scaring on her ear drums indicate she was in the vicinity of at least a few large explosions."

Laney looked through the glass and into the eyes of multiple police officers making their way, very quickly, down the hall way. "Not to mention the scar tissue, amount of healed bullet wounds, shrapnel, and torture markers. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was a solider in some type of war."

"Genie, we've been made." The blonde spoke calmly as she locked the door and drug a metal chair under the handle of the door.

Genesis quickly removed a gun from the waistline of her pants, pointing it at the medical examiner's heart. "Stay calm," her voice remained the same concentrated calm it had for the duration of the entire conversation. "Don't make me shoot you."

The blonde made her rounds out the back door, checking the loading docks for a police presence. "Back is clear," Laney signaled to Genesis, ignoring the shaking and stuttering the M.E. had started. "Want me to deal with him?" Briefly, her green eyes flickered in the man's direction and he saw past the facade to the huntress's true cold self.

"No," Genie frowned. She didn't really like pointing a gun at the man, though admittedly, she rarely does. He was nice to her, and forthcoming. "Sit in that chair." She waved her gun to the room's other metal chair and removed the hand cuffs from the holder with her other.

"Now," her voice began to ring with irritation when the man she pointed her gun at continued to sputter and quiver instead of following the directions she had set forth.

**Racing out the back door** and ducking through the parking lot to their car, the two women kept themselves on alert. "Drive calmly," Genesis let her eyes roam over the parking lot with a false calm. The police had either yet to call for back up or receive it. "We go, grab our stuff, and change plates once we get somewhere without a camera."

Laney maneuvered the black Audi out of the parking lot at a reasonable speed and turned into the light, but steady, traffic with little trouble. "Got it." She watched from three red lights up as the cop cars sped to the morgue with their lights on, completely unaware that the targets were already out of the building. "What are we doing about the demon?"

"Find it," Laney smiled and waved to one of the passing officers before proceeding through the intersection now clear of speeding cop cars. "And play with it."

With a sigh, Genesis let out a chastisement, "Laney! Be serious." In an effort to remain calm, the brunette pulled the map book out of its resting spot behind her seat and started to scan the contents for the most effective way out of town. "We need to stop wasting time and finish this hunt!"

The young woman's voice rang out in the car's interior, her rising anxiety to be out of this town and by her mother's side starting to claw at her throat. Genie's mother had been sick most of her life, having a severe cancer that had bedridden the beautiful woman for years. The doctor's didn't expect her to make it past the six month mark after her diagnosis, but she has proven herself a warrior, clinging to life with her husband and daughter with a fierceness that far surpassed a simple longing to live. "Genie…."

Her best friend's voice broke her reverie, her dark thoughts. "You can't focus on that right now. I know you're worried about her but we either do this hunt to the best of our abilities or leave now. We can call someone else in, have them finish this hunt if you want, but I'm not going to let us half-ass this hunt and wind up with you hurt. Not because you're mind isn't fully here." Laney's face was stone, her words cold. "So, you are going to decide. Buck up or tell me to call someone."

"Which one do you want to do?" Laney drove the speed limit towards the hotel where they'd been staying.

* * *

I KNOW! It's a long time coming. With the school year starting, one half of this writing duo was busy being SUPER STUDENT (while the other half just has no excuse, she just didn't do it because she's lazy), but rest assured we have not forgotten about this story. We have plans for this, our little baby fanfic. THANK YOU for sticking with us! We're going to try to do better in the future.

REVIEWERS:

Suz Singer: Thank you for your interest! That's what we hoped for. I hope this chapter gave you an insight into how the boys are dealing with the girl's quick exit! Thank you for your review, as always. You're amazing. And pretty. And you have a cute dog. Did I mention you write well, too? **(SERIOUSLY, ANYONE WITH HALF AN INCLINATION TO READ WORDS, look up Suz and check out her stuff. You won't regret it!)**

Brittbluebird: We love you for reading! Thanks for your interest and your review. Like we said above, we have no intentions of abandoning this.

As always, thank you for reading! Oh, and Happy New Year.


	12. Chapter 12

**Highly Dangerous**

_By:_

_Emmeline's Embers and Dee Dee's Box_

"**My ability to hunt is** not hindered by my mother's illness, you're being ridiculous." Genie ran her hands through her long, dark hair in frustration before returning her busy hands to the task of quickly packing their belongings into the nearly worn out back packs that had been accompanying the two girls for as long as they'd been friends. "We will stay here and finish this hunt, just like my Dad wants."

"And then we hit the road." Genie watched as she folded her clothing neatly but hurriedly into her bag as her closest friend threw her own belongings into a torn, shameful excuse for a back pack, uncaring if what was dirty touched what was clean. "Can you at least try to pack neatly? And you probably need to change out of the pant suit, that's what they'll be looking for us in."

The girls packed at lightning speed. Though they had not informed any of the officers where they were staying or even used the same alias to book the room, being caught and delaying time towards getting to Genie's mom was not a risk they were going to take.

Laney picked up a pair of jeans from where they lay on the bathroom floor, wrinkled and already torn, before unbuttoning and dropping her black dress slacks to the ground to kick them off her slender ankles. "Happy?" She uttered between her teeth, her hands busy with fastening the clasp on her dark wash jeans, before continuing to throw random objects in the overstuffed bag.

The mixed woman didn't have to look up from the outfit she was choosing to know that her friend had not only just put on a pair of dirty jeans, but forgotten to change out of the blouse and blazer of her suit. "Shirt, Laney." Genie tried not to let her annoyance get the better of her. "We need to finish this hunt and get out of here. Let's go over the case once more."

The tall woman ripped the shirt from her shoulders and huffed a sigh, "We've been over this a thousand times. We have all the facts from the bodies we could possibly gather. What we need is to find out which demon is doing this, summon his ass here, and send him back to Hell."

"Will you stop being so negative and focus? Put on a shirt and shut up!" The last part of the sentence came out in a hiss, a dare to not follow the command. "In order to find this demon, I think we're going to have to lay a trap. Figure out how he's finding these girls."

Laney pursed her lips in thought, pulling her shirt over her head and trying not to focus on the static electricity tingling in her hair. "I should be bait." Her tone was light, simple, and indicative of her thought process. For her, it was the only solution that came to mind. Before her friend could argue, because she could practically see the "no" in Genie's facial expression, she continued on. "Think about it, G. This demon has a fetish for innocent looking blonde girls. I'm blonde. I'll know he's coming, and when he does," Laney pantomimed pulling the trigger on a large gun and pretended to stumble back from the force of its kick back. "Bam!"

"That's officially your worst idea yet, and you've had some awful ones, so that's saying something." Genie once again ran her hand through her hair before zipping up her neatly packed, but full, bag. "But it might be the only thing we've got. We'll find out where all these girls went that might have caught this things attention. You'll be bait, but…Laney?"

The blonde stopped tying her shoe to turn and look at her friend, a soft look in her eye, expecting her friend's speech on safety and a tender acknowledgement of their love for one another. "You can't look innocent wearing a shirt that says "smokin' hot badass"."

**Walking to the back** parking lot of their motel with watchful eyes, the two female huntresses walked silently and swiftly towards the black Audi sedan, the key fab at the ready. "Did you remember to pack the Cheetos?" Laney finally broke the silence, her need for the cheesy snack heightened.

"Yes," Genie would've rolled her eyes at her friend if she hadn't been so stressed. "Where are we going to go? They know our car." Now at the trunk of her car, Genie pushed the button to raise the hatch so that she could gently arrange her back pack beside her duffel that had remained in the car.

The blonde, after having quickly checked the car over for any flat tires or damage, came to a stop beside her friend at the trunk, throwing her unzipped bag into the dark recesses of the car's storage compartment. "We're going to hide the car first, then we're going to locate where the demon is finding these girls by looking at the files and narrowing down any common locations they might have gone to in the days leading up to their murders."

"And then," Genie sarcastically stated as she slammed the trunk to a close. "We're going to make you look innocent and serve you up to this thing on a silver platter."

A passerby caught Laney's attention, the expression on the young teenager's face one of speculation and disgust. The boy stared at the two women, analyzing their clothing. He noted that the blonde one wore a "Smokin' hot badass" shirt, the words forming a circle around a Pentagram made of pizza slices. Her shirt didn't quite meet the hem of her high wasted dark wash jeans, exposing the knife wound scarred flash of her stomach as she placed all her weight on the one hip and hand she rested on the trunk.

His eyes also roamed to her shorter, well dressed companion. The girl had a deep tan and long, dark tresses that flowed past the shoulder of her loose maroon floral patterned shirt, black leather jacket, tight black jeans, and fashionable steel toed combat boots placed defiantly on the ground in a wide stance. Her body language, with her crossed arms and matter of fact tone, made the girl appear strong, despite her small stature. "The Hell you looking at, Kid?"

Laney caught the kid's eye, forcing his to stop hungrily roaming over her partner's form. "Run along, before I make a mold of your face in the sidewalk." Returning the middle finger the kid threw at her, Laney turned back to her friend. "You attract more attention than we need."

Genie looked at her friend unbelievingly. "What?" Continuing to stare at her friend, she walked to the front of the vehicle to climb into the passenger seat. "I attract attention? I'm not the one walking around looking like Gwen Stefani circa 1995!"

Laney smirked to herself when she folded her tall body into the driver's seat. "You're too…Hot." The words were difficult for her to utter seriously. "I mean, you're straight up main stream beautiful." Cranking the car with one hand, Laney used the other to gesture to her friend. "The lipstick and heels don't help, either."

"Thanks for the tips, Ru Paul, but I'll stick to my fashion so long as you stick to whatever this grunge thing is you've got going on." Genie grabbed the handle bars near her door as Laney reversed all the way out of the parking lot and into oncoming traffic. "You have no idea how to act inconspicuous, do you?"

While ignoring the honking, Laney simultaneously threw her friend a look and the car in to drive. "Why would I do that?" Weaving through traffic, the vehicle was guided to the main highway out of town, racing past the city limits. "We're going to hide your car in the next town over so they can't impound her if she's found."

In an effort to remain calm, Genie checked her phone. There was a missed call from her father, the notification displayed on the screen. She thought about her mother, about the cancer that was slowly taking the life from her firm grasp. The doctor's said they have never seen a person out live a diagnosis so long. If there was one thing her mother was, it was stubborn, a quality she passed to her daughter both genetically and through example.

Genesis closed the phone without calling her father, allowing herself to stare out the window for a moment of self-contemplation before forcing herself back to work. There were girl's lives in danger and she needed to finish this hunt before she dared show her face back home. "Not all of the files have reports of the victims last days, only the recent ones."

"Well, the girls didn't all live in the same city," Laney stretched her neck. "The demon wouldn't stay in one place for too long, he'd probably get bored. So, only the recent cases should matter, anyways."

Genesis reached for the files resting on the back seat, starting the process of pulling the more recent files from the stack. "Hey, I was thinking," she started. "What if Mary Margret was a hunter, too?"

"The medical examiner said she had the markers of a solider in a war." Genesis scrunched her brows in thought. "But…he wouldn't have the term hunter, not the way we know it, in his vocabulary." If Mary Margret Hughes was a hunter and she lost against this demon, what were the chances of Laney being able to get the best of him?

Flipping through the files, Genie retrieved the recent cases. Pulling the papers she needed from each file, she tossed the files back into the back. With her highlighter, the brunette set upon the mission of picking apart common locations for the last four murdered girls. "Hm," she breathed. Her highlighter, when she wasn't using it, rested on her lip so that she could chew its cap in concentration. "There isn't a single common place, but they all went to an address on the same street in the market square…"

"If it were a street vendor, wouldn't the girls have to pay cash? Which means there wouldn't be an electronic record of them stopping there." Laney drove into the city limits of the neighboring town, looking for a parking garage or hidden spot to stop.

"With that logic, you could also include window shopping. Going into a shop and not buying anything." Genesis stopped chewing on her highlighter cap, a bright look on her face. "We need to have you walk through the market place. Finding the single street vendor or shop they went into but didn't buy anything in is going to be difficult, so you're just going to have to parade around this place."

Laney parked behind a boarded up Auto Body shop, the Audi just barely fitting between the building, another tarp covered car, the wooden fence, and the dumpster. "I don't think she'll be disturbed here." Going to the trunk, the blonde dug towards the back, in a tote filled with jumper cables, head light bulbs, lug nuts, and a jack until she found the tarp she was looking for.

The two women covered the black sedan with the tan tarp with a quickness after they grabbed an assortment of weaponry from the tote next to the car parts. "Your crazy organization skills sometimes come in handy." The blonde elbowed the brunettes' arm, her arm then coming to rest against the gun holstered at her waist. "Let's find a ride."

"Something inconspicuous this time, Lane!" Genie called out after her friend, still adjusting the gun she'd tucked into the inside pocket of her leather jacket. The one holstered to her boot, covered by her jeans, slightly bothering her as she walked.

Eternally grateful for making Laney put on a jacket, Genie watched the outline of her friend's gun peep through the thin material, moving with her hips when the girl picked up her pace to walk quickly towards the large parking lot outside an office building. "You take the fun out of it!" She called over her shoulder.

**Now seated in a **three year old Toyota Camry, Genie was careful not to make a mess in the car they'd stolen. If at all possible, she wanted the car's owner to get his vehicle back in the shape he left it. "Do you own any clothing that isn't borderline profane?"

Laney snorted ineloquently. "No."

"We're going to have to make a clothing stop. My clothes aren't going to fit you." Tan fingers flipped through the pages of an Old Navy ad, mentally noting clothing that seemed interestingly feminine. "What about this sweater?" Holding up the ad, Genesis examined the eye roll her partner graced her with. "You hate it?"

"Most definitely!" Delaney sat back in her seat. If only her mother could see her in the clothing Genie was sure to pick out for her…She would nearly pass out. Her mother always wanted a little doll to dress up, to take places and show off, to behave in an impressively polite manner. Instead she got Harper and Laney, both as masculine as one could imagine. Laney never allowed her mother to drag her anywhere, misbehaving enough to prove to her mother the hassle would be too great.

"Then it's perfect." Laney twitched her nose in annoyance, turning the car in time with the flow of traffic, blending in with four other Camry's.

**Hissing while smiling**, Laney walked through the street, pretending to look at jewelry on yet another street vendor's table. Eyes carefully looking at the people around her, the girl did her best to keep the expression of innocence on her features that Genesis had worked so hard to teacher her. "Your jewelry is beautiful," she told yet another vender, making eye contact.

The man was in his late fifties and rather thick in the middle. "Thank you!" His accent was quite thick and his eyes slightly confused. Laney noted that the man was most likely Egyptian, with a joyous twinkle in his eye. She smiled at him truthfully, the first real smile she'd given anyone at the market today. "Have a good day!"

Waving, she stepped off the curb, heading across the street to the next stand. Brushing her hair out of her face, the woman scanned the area around the grouping of tables selling pottery, and to the man that stood behind it.

He stood at an incredible height, Laney knew because she could tell he was taller than her by looking, even from across the street. "Woah," she breathed, her cheeks dusting red for the first time in years and her eyes opening wide. She stopped in the middle of the street to stare at the specimen.

The man was surrounded by women, ranging in age from teenage to geriatric. If she didn't see him for herself, she would've never believed such a man existed. The man's long brown locks were piled into a bun on top of his head, a few strands escaping to lay softly on his facial hair, which spanned a thick line from his jaw to his hair under his ear.

Thick muscles bunched on his arms and expanded to his chest. The muscles were not the kind one could achieve from a few hours in a gym, but the brand hard won from battle. Inwardly, Delaney pictured the man in a Knight's armor. "You can save me any day, Mister," she whispered to herself. Knowing she had to approach the man, the blonde found herself shy for the first time. She'd never experienced the butterflies in her stomach feeling until now. She didn't know how to start a conversation with him, or if she could ever remember words when the beautiful vendor suddenly locked his crystal blue eyes with her own green ones.

"Are you looking for something in particular, Ma'am?"

"What?" Laney suddenly found herself no longer standing in a street full of people, but in front of the pottery filled tables, close enough to the man to smell his breath, a mix of scotch and ocean driftwood. "Oh," in confusion, Laney looked around, finally realizing there were women staring at her. "Sorry, I just…"

The man smiled at her, a light of something she couldn't describe in his eyes. "What's your name?"

"Delaney Johnson," she smiled. Startled, Laney processed that she'd just given this man her full name, instead of the alias she and Genie had agreed on. The name she has giving all the other vendors the whole day. "I mean, Laney." She stated, an effort to cover up the surprise that must have been clearly written on her features. She smiled at the man, not knowing what else to do. "Well, you have a beautiful table, here, but I have to go."

Backing away, Laney decided that this new development was worth reporting back to her partner. If he wasn't the demon they were looking for, he certainly was a man worth gushing to her best friend about.

"Wait!" The man called out, a smirk on his full lips. "Is that your natural hair color?" The other women, all brunettes, at the table threw her disgusted looks.

Delaney smiled wide with her own brand of elation, nodding. She waved, returning to her previous route away from the table. _"Gotcha!" _

**Genesis drank more of **her coffee, still hot in its banded cup. A paper was spread out in front of her, hiding her face from most prying eyes. Luckily, there was plenty of material to appear as if she was reading, her teeth bothering her lower lip in worry.

Her partner, decked out in a pink "love" sweater and boyfriend jeans, was out hunting for a predator. Could she hunt the hunter? The demon, it must be old if it has managed to keep the same meat suit since Medieval times. In her studies, she found that most demons couldn't keep a body long, due to damage or the need to remove itself from the cavity in times of distress.

If the body was as old as the Medical Examiner said it was, this demon is old. And powerful. So long as the demon was in the body, it wouldn't age as a normal human would. Genesis wondered if the possessed was aware of the thing in his or her body, wondered at what it must be like to be trapped in your own body.

Would the body, if they could get the demon out of the body without further harming it, be able to live out the rest of its natural life span in the present?

The paper was ripped out of her hand and her mind out of its contemplation. "I think I found it." Standing over her, Laney propped both her hands on the table's cold surface. "And I think it made my ovaries explode."

"Ew, Laney." Shaking her head, Genesis stood from her chair. "Are you sure?"

"About the demon or my ovaries?" Laney shook her head, "Yes. To both."

Genesis pulled her friend from the table by the wrist. "Did you act the way I coached you to? Tell me everything."

"Everything went as planned, except…that I told him my name." Laney held up a hand to stop her friend before she could utter her disapproval. "Look, if he's not the demon, I'm going to tie him up and put him in the trunk, anyways."

**The women busied themselves **preparing for the demon all day, having already picked out a house that was vacant while its owners were on vacation. Under the large living room rug they painted a giant Devil's Trap, just as Bobby described over the phone.

Genesis hid herself in the cupboard under the stairs, watching through the slats as Laney sat in a chair in the living room, appearing as if she was reading a book. She still wore the pink sweater but had since changed into a pair of black running shorts with an elastic waist band.

Her legs crossed out in front of her, feet bare. The clothing wasn't the best for fighting a demon, but it would be odd if she was still fully clothed at eleven at night, cuddled up with a book. The girls waited as the hours passed with no results.

Finally, Laney pulled out her cell phone to send a text to her friend in the closet. _"I don't think he's going to show up, it's one in the morning."_

Laney's phone buzzed with the response. _"You were sure this guy was the demon? Maybe you got it wrong."_

"_Trust me, my vagina and I are very disappointed." _Laney laughed and stood to stretch, her balance resting on the tips of her toes as her hands clasped and her arms raised to the ceiling.

Before the tall woman could finish her stretch, the lights started to flicker in the house, the bulbs all shaking from some unknown force. "Seriously?" Laney questioned, her hands coming to her hips in disbelief.

"Seriously," the voice came from behind her, caressing her neck in a way that made tingles spread down her spine. The demon placed his wide hands on the blonde's sides, pulling her towards him until his lips came to nuzzle the expanse of smooth skin on her neck. "I love the smell of fear on a woman."

Laney, battling through a mix of anger and lust, finally pulled herself mentally together enough to process his words and place a smirk on her lips. "Your sniffer must be broken, Pooch, because I don't smell of fear."

The demon inhaled at Laney's jugular, his hands tightening at her waist. "Brave words from a woman." Turning the girl in his arms, the whole of his eyes started filling with a glowing bright purple until the color crept into the veins surrounding his eyes. "You modern women," purple stared straight into Laney's green orbs. "Think you're all so tough with your talk and your pathetic attempts at learning to fight."

Delaney brought her knee up to force the man off balance as she head butted the offending creature, finally managing to move free of the living room rug. "Now, Genie!"

Genesis came tumbling out of the cupboard under the stairs, her large body of hair going in multiple directions to match the wild look in her hazel eyes. "Jesus, Lane. You weren't kidding." Taking in the vision of the male Adonis currently staring both the girls down with bright purple eyes and a dark sneer on his lips, the women both breathed in admiration of his appearance.

"Do you even remember the name of the man you're wearing?" The emotion in Laney's voice caused Genie to tear her eyes from the specimen to look in surprise at her best friend. Never once had she seen Delaney become emotional with anyone other than herself, so for her to see the concern in the green orbs was a shock.

Had Laney been having the same concerning thoughts for the man possessed that has plagued her own mind? Was her friend capable of caring for someone not in her close circle of loved ones?

Watching the demon meet the edge of the Devil's Trap with a look of confused irritation out of her peripheral vision, Genesis confidently wrapped her pinky finger with Delaney's. "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_, _omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio_  
_infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,_ _omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." _

The demon let out a scream that showed his host's back teeth. "You can't send me back to Hell, Ladies, you're not strong enough!" The voice the demon used was no longer that of the host's, but of something from the deepest fires of Hell.

Laney held up her middle finger before she started reciting the long, ancient and powerful exorcism. "_Ergo draco maledicte_, _et omnis legio diabolica,_ _adjuramus te._ _Cessa decipere humanas creaturas,_ _eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare."_ The demon did not start to smoke out of the body as they expected but appeared to be splitting in half, vibrating with an intensity that shook the entire house.

Plaster started falling around the girls, shelves coming off the walls, and pieces of the floor buckling under their feet. _"Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato anobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt."_

Even with the house falling in around them, the partners turned friends held their ground and onto each other for support.

"You're going to kill him!" The demon's voice was no longer coming from his host's mouth, or second mouth, because the separation of the creature into two pieces was nearly complete. The voice was emerging from the cracks in the floor, the depths of which reached far below the foundation of the house. The words caused the girls to pause only slightly. "You take me out of this body, and this human will turn to dust!"

Laney moved her head to the side, a single tear flowing from her right eye. "Fuck you!" The force of her words moved her forward until she was in the demon's face, forcing him to lose the footing he barely held through the pain of exorcising. "Keep going, Genie!"

"_Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo._ _Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem_ _et fortitudinem plebi Suae._ _Benedictus deus."_ The demon completed his splitting, forming a copy of the man laying prone on the floor. The original man finally lay still, not making an attempt at a sound, his eyes staring at the ceiling with blood pouring out of his nose.

Under the second man, whom was still writhing in what must have been agony, the ground tore even the carpet, slowly growing large enough to shallow the being whole. _"Gloria patri!" _

The women uttered the final words with such strength, that the ground finally opened large enough to accommodate the clone and the shadows that rose steadily from its depths sucked the being completely down the hole.

Amazingly, before their very eyes, the crack closed as quickly as they had appeared and the shaking finally ceased.

Laney dropped to her knees next to the now completely human male, reaching out both hands to grasp either side of his face. "Hey! Just hang on! We'll get someone to help you." Tears ran steadily down her face now, even as she felt her friend, the entirety of her emotional support system, kneel close beside her. "Just hang on…Please!"

Genesis ceased her examination of the man, having found no external wounds to attempt to stop the blood flow from. From what she could tell, the bleeding was internal and there was no amount of spells or ambulances or miracles that could help the man at this point. "Laney," she called, a hopelessness in her voice. "Laney, stop."

Looking down at the handsome man, she saw a light, however faint, in the young man's eyes. He was finally going to die, something he had wished for many a time inside the prison of his own mind.

He enjoyed his last moments of life having full control of his torn and tattered body as it internally turned to dust from the years of abuse, of defying the rot that sets in all organic matter. "My name is Audric." He smiled, his teeth covered in thick blood.

"What?" Laney removed one hand from his face to move her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Her blonde locks are covered in a mix of tears and Audric's blood. "What?"

Audric brought his hand up to grasp her own, his eyes moving towards Genesis. In the reflection of his clear blue eyes, the girls can see each other as if staring into a mirror. "You wanted to know my name," the light started to leave his eyes but they never wavered, even as his body started to shake violent. "I get to die with my eyes full of my heroines…"

The smile remained on his face for a moment after he stopped moving, the light completely gone from his unseeing pupils, and his hands still grasping Laney's.

A terrible scream rips itself from Laney's throat and she folds over herself to lay her torso on her knees, bloodied blonde hair falling onto Audric's now lifeless body as she rocked herself in the sadness she felt. Genesis hated herself for the tears running down her own face, for the onslaught of feelings for both the man and her friend.

She hated that she didn't know what to do to make the situation any better, but she knew Laney wouldn't be able to hear the approaching sirens through her grief. So, in order to deal with her grief, she stood, forcing her closest friend up with her.

The girls, with one last look at Audric, ran out the back door of the residence they'd unfortunately ruined. In the back yard, Genesis fought to see through her tears and grief to see clearly and think quickly.

There, in the back portion of the yard, there was a gate leading to the neighbor's property. She grasped Laney's arm harder than before and forced them both into a run. The sirens were getting closer to them as she forced the gate open and shoved her friend through the opening.

Genesis closed the gate behind herself and came to a stop beside her friend. Being that there was a full moon that night, the tree they stood under offered further cover from any unwanted witnesses. It was there that Genie reached up and slapped her friend with force enough to disorient the tall blonde. "Snap out of it! We need to run!"

Righting her skull on her neck once more, Laney finally managed to remove herself from the unspeakable feeling of loss long enough to see the importance of their escape. "Go!" She hissed, the one word weighted with sheer agony.

For a moment, the girls stood in the pitch dark under the massive Oak tree, only able to see each other's eyes. A silent utterance of determined sorrow passed between the women before they both started at an all out run for the street where they had parked their stolen Toyota Camry earlier that night.

* * *

_Wow. Big chapter, right? Took all day to write!_ **Did Audric's death break anyone else's heart? (We imaged him to look like Brock Hurn. Google him. Thank us later.)**

_REVIEWERS:_

_Suz Singer: You beautiful soul you! You've been with us from the beginning and we truly appreciate that! We're glad the last chapter was what you wanted it to be. Did you enjoy this one? Thank you for your review. May you days be filled with love and wonder!_

_xxDreamWalkerxx: Laney and Genesis remind you of your best friend and yourself? We're glad to hear it! It's an amazing thing, to be blessed with a truly best friend. They're a soul mate, in a way. Not a romantic one, but one that meshes with you just the same. May you friend ship be enduring! And thank you for your review._

_CAMMIE: WOW! You reviewed almost all the chapters in one day! I'm not going to lie...that was the sole reason we sat down to write this chapter! You're great! And we look forward to your next review. THANK YOU from the bottom of our hearts, we are eternally grateful for the support you showed our story. Be blessed!_

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please, if you feel so inclined, leave a review letting us know what you think!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Highly Dangerous**

_By:_

_Emmeline's Embers and DeeDee's Box_

**The two female hunters sat **silently as the black Audi smoothly made its way down the highway and out of the town.

That case had been both physically and emotionally draining, the girls were simply ready to find a hotel and crash.

The blissful silence was then interrupted by the sound of Genie's cellphone.

"Daddy." The exhausted voice of the mixed hunter answered, hoping for good news.

"Baby doll..." His voice was grim making Genesis's heart drop. Her heart beat began to accelerate as he explained how the condition of her mother had simply gotten worse, and how the doctors think that her battle may end soon.

"We will be there soon." She spoke, her brain clicking into overdrive. "Laney, let me drive."

**"Move!" Genie shouted, **swerving past slow moving vehicles who were actually going the speed limit.

Laney watched with wide eyes as various honks and middle fingers were directed at the Audi. If she had been driving, this kind of behavior from other cars would be normal, but she wasn't driving. Instead she was in the passenger seat scared out her wits watching the antics of her enraged partner. She could only assume that her behavior was the result of her mother.

"Genie." She spoke, her eyes focused forward as she watched a light turn from green, to yellow, and then to red. The car was not slowing down. "Genie." She spoke once more swallowing the ball of nerves that was forming in her throat. Dying before making it to the aid of her mother seemed a bit pointless.

The short hunter's brown eyes narrowed in determination as continued on the straight path, steadily pressing the gas pedal and adjusting her tight grip on the steering wheel. She didn't have time for the law right now, the only thing that was important was reaching that hospital.

She flew through the light, her foot forcing the accelerator to the floor as she swerved at just the right moment to avoid an accident with an on-coming car.

Her blonde partner turned to stare out the back window in astonishment. The car Genesis narrowly avoided collided with a station wagon, the occupants of which were already out of their vehicles.

Looking to see Genie's dead panned, focused face, Laney was equal parts terrified and impressed with her friend's actions.

She had thought about offering to drive, but she knew that once Genesis gets in these moods it's much more beneficial to let the emotions run their course. It's just how she operated, in no time they would reach the hospital...whether the car remained in one piece or not did not matter.

**Genesis sat chewing** the inside of her lip as she watched her mother's sleeping form. The beeping of the machine echoed in the tan woman's ears. With each passing beat Genie's nerves become more and more on edge.

Tapping her nails nervously against the outer frame of the window, her breathing was heavy. Her whole body was a bundle of nerves. She had never felt so powerless in her life. Her eyes never left the comatose form of the woman who had given her life. In her peripherals, she spotted the sleeping form of her father in the chair.

"Genie?" The voice of her friend came from out in the hall.

The brunette jumped at the sound of her name, turning with tear stained eyes, she examined the concerned face of best friend.

"I brought you food." Laney held up a bag of take out from a little Chinese place.

The brunette shook her head, "Not hungry." She began rocking back and forth on her heel.

**"Gentlemen, you can't** go back there!" The voice of the nurse called out when two familiar faces made their way down the hall.

Genesis managed to turn her eyes away from her mother just in time to see the two forms of the Winchester boys coming around the corner, fending off nurses that unceasingly questioned their exact relationship to the patient.

"Moose. Dean." The blonde hunter greeted before placing the Chinese food she'd been inhaling on the floor, standing to an upright position, and flashing the two a confused looked that mirrored her partner's expression.

The brunette simply went back to gazing at her mother's form; she had not yet gathered the courage to enter the room. She did not know if she was ready to say goodbye, but she didn't want to miss her chance if it was that time. Her heart hurt even thinking about living in a world without her mother. She was the one who encouraged her to continue to fight, to keep going after the death of Ian. What will happen when she was gone? Could she handle the loss of two of her loves?

Genesis could feel her eyes began to water again, the intensity of her thoughts began to overwhelm her. She stood silently as the three others continued to talk.

"Glory... Called us." Sam said placing a single hand in the pockets of his jeans before his eyes fell over the small frame of Genesis. She looked to be in a trance and the younger Winchester couldn't help but feel sympathy for the girl. He knew what it was like to lose a mother, though he didn't get the opportunity to know his. To get attached.

If he hurt loosing a mother he had never met, how must it feel to loose one you've known your whole life?

"How is she doing?" Dean's rough voice filled with genuine concern as he looked through the viewing window into the room.

Silence.

"She not doing well." The voice that escaped Genesis Aspen was one that Laney barely even recognized. She had never seen her friend like this. She seemed so broken. Defeated even, and that was something that Genie had never been.

"Genie." Laney's voice filled with concern, forcing her to swallow the lump in her throat. The blonde took a step forward so she was standing beside her partner-turned-friend. She then did something that was completely un-Laney like of her, but she knew that it was Genie needed. She laced her hand around the limp hand of her friend.

"We will go in together, okay?" She looked at her, ready to help her take the steps she needed to take.

The tan woman nodded, then took the steps into the room. Laney walked as far as she felt necessary before stepping back to watch from the doorway, ready to give her partner all the time she needed.

Genesis slowly approached the sleeping body of her mother, her brown eyes scanning over all the tubes and IV's that the doctors had hooked up to her. She slowly took her seat, taking a deep breath before she spoke the word, "Mom."

"Mommy." She spoke again reaching up to grasp her mother's hand that rested on the bed.

She took another deep breath, looking down before looking up at her mother's beautiful sleeping face. "I love you, Mom."

"And I want you to know that I wouldn't be half to person I am today if it wasn't for your determination." She tried to keep her voice from cracking but to no avail. Tears streamed down her face as she adjusted herself so she could sit closer to the bed.

A sad smile crossed her face and she examined the facial structure of the woman. What remained of her short brown hair splayed on the pillow in every direction and her beautiful brown eyes were closed tightly. An ugly plastic breathing tube was in her nose and hooked around her ear and her cheeks looked flushed, but in Genie's eyes she still looked so strong.

She caught glimpse of her father, his brown eyes reflected the sorrow that was dwelling inside of him when he watched the behavior of his daughter. Waking from sleep's hold he adjusted himself in the chair and squeezed the other hand of his beloved wife.

Genesis nodded, letting out a small sniffle from her nose before continue to speak. "Thank you, Mom." She spoke softly, clutching the fragile skin of her mother's in her hand as the tears began falling at a faster rate.

A small tug on the hand of the hunter halted all tears as brown eyes travelled up the hand and arm of her mother's pale form to witness a ghost of a smile lingering on the lips of Elliot Rose Aspen before a shrill beeping rang through the air.

Genie's eyes widened, her body frozen with fear. It was as if time was working differently, everything was moving slowly. The voices of the doctors and nurses could no longer be heard. The small hunter's body trembled as her face contorted into a sorrowful expression.

A rough hand on her shoulder temporarily snapped Genesis put of the mental break down she was experiencing, "We are sorry, Miss, but we are going to need you to leave." One of the nurses spoke, but the words did not register.

Genesis just stared at the women, giving her a dumbfounded look before she shook her head to turn back towards her mother. "Miss." The nurse spoke again this time placing her hand around the hunter's arm and pulling backwards.

Genesis's once dumbfound expression was now replaced with rage. "Get off me!" She cried rearing back her arm and planting her elbow on the side of the Nurse's skull. She then stumbled back towards her mother.

Laney's hand went to her mouth as she watched the event unfold before her. She had been pushed into the hallway by the incoming parade of medical staff and had been blocked from entering by the wall of nurses that were trying to contain the raging emotions of her best friend.

At the sight of their fallen coworker the nurses rushed to the edge as the others tried what the previous medical staff had failed to do. They needed the woman to leave, but with each advance towards her another nurse staff was made to eat the tile floor.

"Mommy!" Genie cried, the tears flowing from her face as she covered her ears and looked at the bed that was now swarming with doctors.

She then began to take quick steps towards the hospital bed, until strong arms wrapped around her small waist.

"No!" She shrieked as she was lifted from the ground and was carried out of the room and into the hallway. The passing nurses were gladly making room from the moose of a man that carried the raging woman out, saving them from getting hurt.

"Mom!" She called her arms reaching for the bed, eyes widening as her head was then covered.

"Don't leave!" She cried out as the whole scene was left behind.

Sam placed the short woman down as he steeled himself for the fast approaching storm.

Genesis held her head, her heart was beating at an abnormally fast rate and she was sure that the knots in her stomach were surely going to cause her to vomit. It wasn't right.

Once she was free of her capturer she took quick steps away from him, her breathing coming out in quick bursts as she tried to get her brain to function the right way. At this present moment the simple task of breathing was like learning a foreign language.

"Genie." Same spoke in a soft time.

The brown-eyed girl snapped her head at him, anger began to build as she looked at the features of the younger Winchester.

Biting into her lower lip, her body was moving without giving her mind a chance to think. A loud smack echoed through the halls of the hospital. "Why did you do that?" She yelled, reaching up to hit the boy again.

Sam caught the arm of the tan girl on the second swing. Ignoring the pain in his cheek, he pulled her small frame into his, wrapping his arms around her as the small hunter went rigid.

Genie fought him, her arms punching and pounding. She was sure her cries of protest could be heard from the next hospital over. Tears began to flow freely from her eyes, her fight was dying down and soon she allowed the embrace of the Winchester to provide her with some form of comfort. She wrapped her arms around Sam and entered into a fit of hysteria, crying her eyes out as she clutched onto the male hunter for dear life.

"_**Are you sure you**__ should be out of bed?" Genesis asked the same question she had been asking since her sickly mother had requested to take a stroll out of the house. Her brown eyes filled with concern as she examined the porcelain skin that made her brown eyes and brown hair vibrate with color. _

_A warm smile crossed the mother's face as she looked up at her only daughter. "The doctors will be proud that I got some exercise."_

_Elliot's voice was smooth and comforting. It brought a smile to her face at the amount of concern that was showed to her, even when doing the simplest task. It was the overprotective nature of her family that kept her going in times of fear, but she no fool. She knew that eventually this battle that she had been facing with cancer would have to have an ending. That is why she would do anything to continue to make her loved ones smile. _

_The two walked with their arms linked together, both supporting each other as they took slow steps down the concreted pathway through the extremely green park. _

"_Genesis." Her mother spoke after a few moments of silence. "I know what you and your father have been up to." _

_Genesis shot her mother a questioning look before a sense of guilt became to form in the pit of her stomach. It was not long ago that Genesis began to join her father when he would go "hunting." She told her dad that keeping this from Elliot would prove pointless in the end, but Glory insisted that his beloved wife had enough to deal with and should not be bothered with the fact that her daughter, her princess, was about to enter into one of the most dangerous jobs in the world. _

_Reading the expression of her daughters face, Elliot then began to speak again. "I am not upset with you, Gen." She clarified as a small smile formed on her face before she led her daughter over to a park bench to take a seat. "I expected it to happen, and I brought you here to tell you how proud I am of you." _

_Genesis was completely confused now, she had convinced herself that her mother would completely loose her mind if she found out she had agreed to join the family business. "You're proud?" She questioned as her mother took hold of her hands. _

"_You are so brave, my child." She spoke, the smile on her face growing wider. "To take on the unknown world just to make sure your father doesn't have to alone, it's admirable." _

_A smile formed on the face of Genesis, she dropped her head and let out a sigh. "Thank you Mom, but I am not the brave one here."_

"**Genesis." The** sound of her name coming from Laney's lips broke the short hunter out of the trance she had been in while she sat on that exact park bench with a big black hat covering a majority of her face.

Her sorrow burdened brown eyes looked up to scan the form of her best friend's tight fitting black dress that fell to mid-thigh with three-quarter inch sleeves dressing the upper part of her body, while her legs were clothed in a pair of black tights that met the pair of black and white Chuck Taylor's on her feet.

"The funeral is about to start." The voice of her normally charismatic partner was nothing more than a solemn whisper.

Genesis took a deep breath and gave a small nod, standing to her feet as her hands smoothed out her poufy black skirt with a bow tied around the waistline line. She pulled down the cuffs of the poufy sleeves and flattened down the collar of her attire. Her black heels sunk further into the ground as she walked the distance to her partner, linking hands with her before both women made their way to the church.

**The sound of the funeral** march echoed through the air as the group of hunters stood at the burial site. The place was silent, each dealing with the heaviness of the situation in their own way. Laney's hand never let go of Genie's. The blonde knew that no amount of apologies or condolences would fix how broken her partner was. She knew that what she needed to do now was be there for her best friend as she goes through the grieving process in her own time.

Glory had a strong arm around the shoulder of his daughter, his expression read that of a broken man that had been defeated by fate. Tears streamed down the man's face as he watched the love of his life being placed into the ground. The Winchester boys stood in the back, each with their own expressions of sorrow.

"_**Mom! Where are**__ you taking me?" A shrill voice of amusement escaped the mixed girl as she moved in the direction her mother led her in. The hands of her father rested firmly over her eyes while her mother held her hands and guided her steps. _

"_You'll see!" Her mother sang clearly enjoying the tag-team torturing of their daughter before she continued to lead the way down the street and into the parking lot of the newly built church on that was not that far from the Aspen's residence. _

_Genesis huffed before she stood to a halt, her body excited by the game her parents were playing on her. "Can I look now?" _

"_Okay, Honey! Give her sight!" Her mother said with a laugh, instructing her husband to remove his hands from their position over Genie's eyes._

_The small woman's jaw dropped. "A car!" She practically flew over to the Black Audi that sat in the parking lot of the church. _

"_If you're going to be a hunter, you need the wheels of a hunter." Glory said with a grin as he wrapped a loving arm around his wife. _

"_I picked out the color, and the car." Elliot said her face glowing with pride. _

"_It was a group decision." Glory added. _

"_Thank you." Genesis said as she embraced both of them in a hug, the giant smile never leaving her face. _

**Genesis bolted awake** and into a sitting position. Another dream about her mother…she often found herself avoiding sleeping out of fear of being haunted by the memories she had of her deceased mother. She stretched her now throbbing back before her eyes began to scan her surroundings. She had fallen asleep at the church again. It had been three days since the funeral and she hadn't stepped a foot back into her previous home since. She had asked Laney to look over her father, and she was sure the Winchesters had made their leave by now.

She squinted at the sunlight that made its way through the stain glass windows of the older church. "Laney said you would be here."

The voice made Genie jump as she swerved her head in order to find the source of the sound.

"Sam." She whispered out as she sat fully up, adjusting the maroon sweater she wore before scooting over to make room for the giant of a man. "I just wanted to come see you." His voice was comforting and he gave her a genuine smile, not the smile of pity that she had gotten from others who simply felt sorrow for her.

"Here I am." She stated with a shrug as she began to pull her tangled brown hair into a side braid.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here." He gave an affirming nod as he watched the mix girl adjust the black skinny jeans she wore.

"Thanks but I don't need to talk to anyone." She said plainly, tucking a strand of hair she missed behind her ear and turning towards Sam. Her expression was emotionless and her eyes were a lighter shade from all the crying.

"Okay." Sam said with a nod, processing her words." But I lost my mom too, so I know how it feels."

"Then you should know that no amount of talking is going solve the problem." Genesis said, suddenly enraged by his words. She didn't want to be fixed. The short woman stood to her feet and swiftly made her way out of the church. She had to do something more than just sit around and cry, she needed a distraction from the hole in her heart.

The brunette began to research into unsolved cases in the area. Right now she would go toe to toe with a Wendigo if it meant that this numbness that had overtaken her body would subside. She raised an eyebrow as she came across multiple police reports and complaints about strange occurrences near an abandoned warehouse on the outside of town.

"Vampires." She said as she looked up various story on blogs about the place. The descriptions given by the survivors or friends of the victims were all the same. It had to be vampires.

The brunette quickly and quietly packed the supplies she needed from the trunk of her car, slipping into the driver's seat and driving off into the night.

Upon arrival the Brunette wasted no time, her hands grasped the handled of the crossbow loaded with wooden steaks and in the other hand, a thick blade.

The hunter kicked the door to the warehouse open, a small smirk on her face when all of the vampire's eyes were on her. She held up her crossbow and made the first strike.

**Genesis let out a sniffle as she** whipped her nose with the palm of her hand. Blood had splattered everywhere from the many decapitations she managed. She walked through the former vampire infested warehouse. She mentally counted all of the bodies in her head before she kicked a severed head out of her way. Her body was sore from the many times she had been thrown into the wall or hit by someone who was twice her size, but she was the lone survivor.

Her eyes scanned the surroundings, the place looked like a sociopath's painting. She didn't think there was a place untouched by blood, and yet within all this carnage she still felt nothing.

"**Forgive me Father,** for I have sinned." Genesis sat in the same spot in the church. She felt as if she was going to cry, and yet the tears did not come. Explaining the vampire incident to Laney had been surprisingly easy, the blonde seemed to be surprised at first but upon further contemplation she simply nodded and helped Genesis clean out the bloodied weapons and all traces of the gore that had gotten on the interior of the car. Her best friend had even helped her dispose of all the vampire bodies in case someone were to walk into the warehouse again.

A small smile made its way onto Genies face, even if she was in a slump. She was thankful for Laney. She was thankful for her allowing her to have her space, and even though the brunette knew that she wasn't ready to express buried feelings that maybe one day she would be.

**Delaney stood in the** door frame of the church. God, it had been so long since the blonde hunter had stepped into a house of worship, but she knew that after the vampire incident it was probably best if she kept her eyes on her best friend. A spark of hope was forming in Laney's mind as she thought about the end of the coping session, and getting her best friend back.

Her green eyes caught the sight of another person sitting at the end of the very back pew. A man with short dirty blonde hair. "Hmm." Shrugging, she turned to see that Genesis was no longer in the church, she must have gone out one of the side doors. She wasn't able to sit still for very long.

The blonde turned on her heel only to come face to face with the man who was previously sitting in the pew.

"What the Hell?" Laney questioned as she did a double take back to the now empty pew before turning her green eyes again to the handsome man. He had a well defined nose and baby-face.

"Such language in the House of God?" The man spoke.

"Umm... Can I help you?" Laney questioned, taking a step around the man before being stopped again.

"Look." The blonde said resting all of her weight on her right hip as a look of annoyance crossed her face. "I don't know who you think you are…?" She began only to be interrupted.

"An angel of the Lord." The man answered with a smug smile and an air of confidence.

The blonde felt an expression of amusement settle on her facial features, fits of laughter erupting from her that she didn't care enough to contain or control.

"Yeah and I'm the devil's favorite demon." She said before turning to walk towards one of the other doors. As much as she wanted to bash this loon's face in, finding her friend was more important.

"It's your friend's father you should be concerned about." The angel spoke, standing his ground and watching as the blonde made her way towards the side door.

Laney stopped walking, her Chuck Taylor's making a halting squeak on the church floor as she turn to look at the man. "And what the hell would you know about that?" She readied herself for a fight.

"I am angel, I know everything because I've been watching." He said with a shrug and an eye roll. "My name is Gabriel, and I am simply giving a warning."

Those were the last words the man said before he disappeared. Laney simply stared at the spot the man was previously standing before making slow steps out of the church.

Genesis let out a sigh, eyeing over the frying burgers that sat in the skillet on the stove. The sight of food honesty made her sick, but cooking for the people in her house gave her something to do.

Surprisingly, Sam had convinced Dean to stay at the Aspen's house in hopes to not only help Glory through his grieving process, but in hopes that their father would return in order to see his old friend.

Genesis placed the fully cook beef patties on a plate next to the condiments and dressings of a good burger before making a plate for her father and walking down the hallway.

"Daddy." She whispered, nudging the cracked door to Glory's study open only to be stunned by what she saw inside.

Pictures of angels. Blog articles on ways of bringing people back to life. Scripture verses and Bible stories about how God raised people from the dead that he saw were not ready to die yet.

The jaw of the tan women slight dropped as she read some of the words. The giant of a man swiftly turned in his seat, eyes filled with horror that his secret had been discovered.

The large black man stood to his feet, pulling Genesis into the room by the plate of food she held in her hand.

"What is this, Dad?" She let go of the plate once she knew her dad had grasped it in his hands.

"I've been working on something." He began to say as he hung more articles on the wall. The new one had the word "Angel" written in big bold letters at the top.

"Angels? Bringing people back to life?" Genesis said as she felt a small ball of fear form in the pit of her stomach. The first thing she had actually felt in a long time.

"That's it, Baby doll… I've been researching angels. I know what they can do." The eyes of Glorious Aspen were ones of a desperate man.

"Genesis. Baby." As her Father spoke he moved closer to his daughter putting his hands on her small shoulders and wrinkling the sheer black dress shirt she wore.

"I am going to bring her back."

* * *

Another long chapter! DeeDee did an amazing job with this chapter, didn't she?

REVIEWS:

SuzSinger: You may or may not have seen the last of Audric, you don't know. And I'm not going to spoil it for you, either. Thank you for the review! You're so sweet. What did you think of this one? Genie handled her mom's death in a way I don't think many people were expecting. Again, thanks for the review and STAY OFF THAT ANKLE!

Thank you all for your continued interest and support in the story! You make us keep going. Have a great day!


	14. Chapter 14

**Highly Dangerous**

_By:_

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Embers_

"**Laney!" Genesis hissed,** turning the corner from the hall into the room Laney had been sharing with her. It was her childhood bedroom. She was slightly numb to all the old posters and family pictures that sat next to dusty, child sized weapons. What a perfect representation of her life. It was a mix of all things girly and the killing of creatures. She remembered leaving a concert of a boy band early when she was thirteen to help her Dad finish killing a witch they thought they had successfully burned that morning.

She didn't find her friend in the room or bathroom. Hanging on to the door frame, Genesis frowned before she turned off the over head light. "Laney?" Genie called out in the hall.

"Oh!" Genie placed a hand on her chest, taking deep breaths. "Sam?"

"Hey," the younger Winchester scratched the back of his head. "I just wanted to tell you that Dean and I…We're going to be leaving soon."

Pursing her lips, Genesis clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels. "Sure." Finally, she looked into the much taller man's eyes, seeing the confusion there. "That might be for the best."

An awkward silence filled the halls. Genie hadn't been comfortable with having the Winchesters in her childhood home. The home where she lived with her mother. With Ian. The life she ran from was meeting head on with the life she was currently living.

"You were looking for Laney?" In an effort to grasp at the straws of the conversation, she started nodding. She didn't know what she was going to say to her best friend and partner, let alone the Winchesters. In her eyes, it wasn't their business. It was hardly her own business. This was dangerous. If they were going to be digging into something as huge as Angels, should there be such a thing, who knew what they could be getting into. "Yeah….Have you seen her?"

"**Harper! You're being **ridiculous." Laney was speaking far too loudly. With one foot planted firmly on a deck chair, the blonde did all the fidgeting she could possibly manage without flailing her arms to throw the phone into the over grown flower beds at the rear of her friend's childhood yard.

This, without any other information, told Genie that her best friend was discussing her family with her brother. A family the woman would rather not discuss, nor see again. Her mother and father, no doubt, were the cause of this much uncomfortable movement. "Laney?" She called. Her voice was soft, though she was on edge.

Laney threw a glance over her shoulder, her phone in hand. "Harper," Laney's voice went from whining to strong, no nonsense. "I have to go."

"What's wrong?"

"My father…" Genie started, unsure what to do with her hands. "He's doing something dangerous, insane." In an effort to straighten her thoughts, she ran her hands through her course hair, pulling it painfully away from her scalp.

Laney stored her phone in her back pocket. "The creepy guy from the church…Genie? Is your father messing around with Angels?" Rushing forward, the blonde grabbed her best friend's shoulders, her grip portraying her seriousness.

Genie shook out of Laney's grasp, unable to stand another's touch through her agony. "How did you know?" Though she would never suspect her best friend of any evil deed, she did consider the situation suspicious.

The blonde bound through the house, out the front door, and down the street at a pace Genie struggled to keep up with, despite being in impeccable shape. Genesis yelled out her partner's name loudly, with a force that soon made her voice hoarse and her throat raw.

"The man!" Laney threw the non-answer over her bare shoulder, legs pumping in an abandon she had become accustomed to in her constant walk on the tight rope of insanity.

Upon reaching the church, the girl threw open the double wooden doors. Her hands reaching them on either side of her, shoulders heaving with labored breath. "There was a man, there was a man."

Finally having reached the precipice of the church and her friend, Genesis reached out and grabbed her friend's blonde locks, pulling with a determined force. "What are you doing?" The voice that rang out of her mouth was low in its intensity.

"There was a man here earlier, he warned me about your father." Laney wrangled out of Genie's death grip on her hair, leaving more than a few strands in the girls' palm. "He was rambling on about being an Angel of the Lord and that I should be concerned about your father."

"Here? He was here?" Genesis searched the pews for any possible clues, unsure if she knew what exactly there was to look for. "What did he look like?"

"Blonde, older…hot." Laney examined the ceiling, unsure as to why she came to the church. What good was it going to do? There were no answers one could obtain if, truly, an Angel of the Lord occupied this room with her, he would surely leave no trace.

"Well, that's descriptive." Genesis wanted to throw her friend out of a window. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"I thought he was just crazy!"

"So, you think I'm hot?" The voice, one could tell, originated from a smiling mouth.

* * *

I know, I know. It's been a while. We'll try to do better.

REVIEWS:

SUZ SINGER: THANK YOU for the review! We really do appreciate them. I visited the story today, unsure about whether or not to pick it up again, but rereading this review made us push through, and stay loyal to these characters that have become our alter egos. Thank you so much. **Your reviews really do help.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the update. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Highly Dangerous**

_By:_

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Embers_

"**So you think I'm hot?" **The voice, one could tell, originated from a smiling mouth.

The women turned to the podium in unison, their eyes taking in the image of a blonde creature leaning arrogantly over the wooden structure. A smirk littered his face, his wisps of hair blowing in a wind the girls didn't feel in the room.

"I also think you're an ass." Laney walked slowly around the back row of pews, her hands gently caressing the rounded wood at the top. "How do we know you're really an Angel?" Her body language did not convey tension or violence, her eyes even studying the bulletin board on the east wall of the church as she continued in a seemingly unhurried pace.

Genie's eye flit from the man at the front of the room to her friend, emotions churning deep in the pit of her stomach.

Lightening lit the room, causing her false calm to break and both girls to look at the man in surprise. The lightening was close, and the sky had gone suddenly dark, a sharp contrast from the previously sunny weather.

The temperature suddenly dropped as well, forcing Genesis to move from her statue like stillness to wrap her arms around herself, attempting to gather warmth. Her eyes reflected the lightening as it cracked once more from almost right outside the church windows. The clap of thunder was deafening when she beheld the shadows of a ginormous wing span appear on the north wall of the sanctuary, lining perfectly behind the man she now fully believed to be an Angel of the Lord.

"Alright," Delaney swallowed the breath she had been holding, a nervous laugh bubbling up her throat. "So you're an Angel."

"A hot one, apparently." Gabriel stepped around the podium, a light filtering through the window now that the skies opened again to reveal a glistering sun. Walking down the parting of pews, his eyes did not leave the blonde woman. "You humans, always so focused on appearance."

"It's almost an endearing quality." The words caressed Delaney's ears as he appeared behind the woman. "Almost."

Gabriel expected his prey to gasp in surprise or run, instead he caught an elbow to the face with his hand, barely avoiding contact with the structure of his vessel's nose.

In that moment, her friend still being held at the elbow by the Angel across the room, Genie hissed out her question, her vision filled with the sight of Laney and the Angel's intense eye contact. "Why are you trying to warn my friend about my Dad? What kind of danger is he in?"

His answering smirk and continued eye contact had the mixed woman cutting him off before he could answer the questions fired at him so rapidly. "And why are you warning Laney about my father? Anything pertaining to my father, you can tell me directly. You confront her in this church when I've been here praying for answers for days? Does God think it's funny to leave unanswered prayers for those suffering?"

"Genie..." Delaney didn't know what to say to her friend, only that the anger and agony she heard in her friend's voice was enough for her usually scattered mind to focus solely on her best friend's emotional well-being.

"Answer me!" Genesis demanded, the blood vessels around her beautiful brown eyes almost at the point of popping.

"Your father is trying to harness power he cannot begin to imagine the extent of." Gabriel released the blonde and disappeared momentarily, only to reappear lounging lazily on a middle left pew. "Not many have noticed yet, but if he manages to garner attention from any of the more…strict higher ups, he will not be dealt with gently."

"What is it he's trying to do?" Laney's hands came to her hips.

"It appears as if he intends to try and capture an Angel, not a very intelligent thing to do, mind you," Gabe examined a finger on his human meat suit before thoroughly exploring the inner caverns of the human's ear. "And force them to bring back his dearly departed wife."

Genesis balled both hands into visit at the mocking tone the Angel used when referring to her mother. "What will these 'higher ups' do to my father if they find out what he's doing?" The woman thought seriously about starting to throw things.

"Oh," he started with the release of a breathy laugh. "If they're in a merciful mood, they might flash melt his skin from his skeleton, or turn him to a pile of dust."

Throwing his head back, he watched the two women without them noticing. "You know, the classics."

Stunned into silence for the first times in each of their lives, the girls watched the Angel stand to yawn. "I believe you ladies get the gist of my warning." Before he could fully retract his arms from the yawn, he heard a faint whisper from the shorter woman. "Wait…"

"Is my mother in Heaven?"

Delaney whipped her head in the direction of her friend, once again hearing the depth of her pain in low, hurried words. It was a pain Laney never thought she would feel. Empathy.

Their answer rose from the very floors. "Yes," though the man had disappeared from their very eyes, the voice was all around them.

A short breath was released from the short woman's mouth as she stood motionless in the center of the old church.

A hard lump formed in her throat, her eyes fixed on the pew the Angel had previously occupied. She had expected the news of her Mother's claimed salvation to bring her comfort, but she didn't feel any different. If anything the anger gripping her heart tightened her fists.

There had been many people who had used the line "She is in a better place," in hopes to bring comfort to her grieving heart, and that only resulted in her wanting to punch something. This situation is no different.

"It doesn't matter." The mixed huntress muttered in an inaudible voice. The fact that her mother was no longer on earth, that Genesis would never be able to see the smiling face for the rest of her life time, however short that may be, deeply disturbed her.

She would never be able to see her get better, to see the light return to her eyes. To see the color return to her cheeks. That was all taken from her.

Genie's faith was shaken. A faith that she had held onto for so long. Faith that motivated her to get out of bed in her youth. The same faith that pushed her into the hunting job, in the hope that she would help people, was crumbling and she could feel herself slipping into darkness.

Where was God now? She thought as her mind flashed back to the countless times she prayed for her mother's healing. The countless times she told herself that by killing the awful creatures that plagued the earth would somehow find favor with the God she thought she knew.

She felt so wrong.

A short breath left the lips of the short huntress again before she looked up at her partner.

Laney stood staring, green eyes baring the sorrow that her friend was obviously carrying.

"I'll go talk to my dad." Genesis swiftly put her head down, wiping the tears that formed in their sockets unbeknownst by their owner.

Laney nodded. This was something that Genesis had to do herself, and although she hated seeing her friend in pain she was willing to wait for her. If there was anything Laney was a pro at, it was giving people space.

**Genesis walked** in slow strides down the streets. Hands firmly in the pockets of her jeans as she surveyed the neighborhood surrounding her childhood home. Her mouth fell into a hard line, her eyes watching the families at the local park. Unwanted memories of the times she spent with her family made their way into the brain of the huntress who simply wanted to not think at all.

"_Mom! Look at this pretty flower!" the youthful voice of Genesis shouted when she clumsily made her way to the bench her mother sat on. _

_A smile graced the delicate features of Elliot Aspen's face. _

"_It's beautiful, Honey." Her voice was soft as was her touch, she reached out and soothed the tangled hair of her daughter._

"_Can we bring some home for daddy?" A hopeful light gleamed in the eyes of the young girl as she clutched onto her mother's hand. A goofy grin forming on her mouth when she saw the nod of approval._

Genesis bit her lower lip managing to rip herself from her unwanted memories and back to the reality she did not really care for, either.

She closed her eyes and took another deep breath, her feet fast approaching her childhood home.

Normally, the feeling of coming home was something close to extraordinary, but now it was like diving into a pool of water with the cover still on it. Suffocating and uncomfortable.

Her small tan hand grasped the nob, filling her lungs with an air of brevity, she prepared herself for the dive. Taking the plunge, her hand tightened her grip on the knob to open the door with an inner strength, a resolve.

"Dad?" She called out immediately upon entering the house.

"In here, Genny." The once strong voice of Glory Aspen was now broken with grief as he called from the living room.

The small huntress made haste, stepping through the threshold leading into the living room. Her brown eyes fell upon the frame of her father, lounging with his feet up, dressed in sweat pants and an ill-fitting T-shirt. A beer can filled his hand as he stared blankly at a TV that wasn't on.

"What's going on, Baby Girl?" Her father's almost empty voice asked, his hand raising so that he could take a sip of his beer.

"What the hell are you doing messing around with Angels?" Even though they had briefly discussed his reasoning earlier in the day, she was no longer in shock, completely aware of how she felt.

Her voice came out harsher than she intended. She almost felt guilty accusing a man who wasn't currently doing anything wrong, but whatever he was planning had to stop. Genesis was going to make sure of it.

Glory's face glazed over in confusion.

"Just doing some research right now." Glory's deep voice remained as calm as ever, although the fire from his spirit that was usually evident in his eyes now dulled.

"Oh, really?" Genesis crossing her arms over her chest and cocked her hip out with attitude.

"Then I guess I just imagined the Angel that just appeared to me, warning me about your behavior." She spat out, disgusted that her father wasn't being outright with her.

"You saw one?" Glory perked up immediately, his bulk body moving slightly forward closer to his only daughter.

Genesis sighed, her patience short as she noticed her father's change in mood.

"Basically he said that if I don't stop you, they will." She whispered out clutching her arm as she turned her head. Her eyes stared at the wall, refusing to make contact with the only blood family she had left.

Glory grunted before he lounged back in his previous position.

"Dad."

"You have to stop." Genesis said sternly as she turned to look her father in the eye. She wanted to prove how serious she was.

"You are messing with power far beyond your control." Her voice held concern as she stared into the hollow eyes of the man who raised her, whom she idealized her whole life.

He remained silent, simply keeping eye contact as his brain began to weigh the consequences of stopping his research.

"Do you want to leave me an orphan?" Genie quickly grew frustrated with the stoic silence.

"I'm trying to bring back both of your parents." Glory said in a strong voice.

The meaning of his words did not escape her. What he said signified that without her mother, she was already orphaned, his soul dying far before that of his body.

After a long pause Genesis collected her thoughts enough to speak without yelling or crying.

"Dad." She started off strong but a crack in her voice gave way the heaviness of the emotions she was fighting hard to control. "She's gone." Swallowing the hard lump in her throat she stood with a frown on her face. "She's not coming back, and you getting yourself killed will help no one."

Glory swallowed the lump in his throat, he could no longer bear looking into the hurt eyes of his daughter.

"I am pleading with you." Genesis continued. "Please stop." As the word left her mouth the front door opened. Laney's arrival could not have come at a better time.

The tan huntress watched as her blonde friend made her way as far away from the awkward situation as possible.

Genesis took one more look at her father, who was now refusing to look at her, before she followed after her partner.

"**I have to get out of here, Lane."** Genesis ran her hand through her hair.

"Just tell me where you want to go, and we'll go." Laney spoke with a nod as she stood to her feet, grabbing their open suitcases. She quickly began to stuff them with clothes that were sprawled around the room, uncaring as to which article belonged to whom.

"I just need to go somewhere I can breathe." Genesis spoke shortly twirling her fingers in her hair.

Laney nodded while zipping both suitcases to a close, "I'm ready when you are." The blonde spoke, ready to follow her friend's lead to the ends of the earth.

"I have to tell my dad we're leaving." Genesis stood with a haste from her bed and headed down the hall.

Her eyes fell upon the boxes that now lined the hallway. "Dad?" She questioned turning the corner that lead to the study.

Glory was tearing down the pinned posters and articles of angel information from the walls of his study, stuffing stacks of papers in boxes before moving on to the cluttered desk of stack books.

Upon the entry of the tan woman, Glory stopped and turned his head to the doorframe.

"We're going to leave soon." Genesis looked around the room at the vast amount of information present. A part of her wondered how long her father had been researching, maybe he sought the angels in hopes of healing her mother while she was still alive, but when that failed he must have resorted to plan B. Bring her back.

"Okay, Baby Girl." He continued placing stacks of books in another box.

Genesis sighed, watching her father continue his task.

"Daddy." She spoke in a sad tone before taking quick steps to wrap her arms around him in a tight embrace. Tears streamed down her face as she felt the man who was known for being strong and stoic turn to mush.

Her ears hears the small sniffles from her father, she squeezed tighter when he returned her embrace.

"Be careful, Baby Girl."

Genesis nodded pulling herself from him and running her hand over her face. She took a deep breath, pulling herself together, before leaving the room.

"**So he was packing up all his research**?" Laney glanced over at her friend from the driver's seat.

Genie nodded. "I was surprised too." She said looking over at Laney before focusing her eyes on the road that was flowing smoothly past them.

"Well…that's good." Laney said awkardly, not really sure what to say. "Would really hate to go to war with the angels."

"That would make flirting with the one from the church difficult, wouldn't it?" Genie said glancing over at Laney.

Laney scrunched her face in confusion and shot her friend a side long glance. "Flirt?" She questioned. "I did not flirt with him." Shaking her head, she put her hand up to signal her friend to "stop".

Genesis let out an empty chuckle, "Sure."

Laney beat her fingers on the steering wheel, her lips pressed in concentration. _Crap_. She thought to herself as her mind examined the details of the previous situation. _I was flirting._

* * *

_Is everyone having a good day? We hope so. _

_REVIEWS:_

_SuzSinger: Thank you for your kind words. We'll dive more into "why angels?" soon. You did remind us that we have to clear that up, thank you. You continue to improve our writing quite a bit._

_BlueAngel2213: I love Gabriel so much. Such a funny character. You'll be seeing more of him throughout the series. Thank you for the review! _

**_Everyone, have a wonderful, rest filled weekend. And, THANK YOU, for reading. _**


	16. Chapter 16

**Highly Dangerous**

_By:_

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Embers_

"_A Montage of Killing"_

**The car's engine** purred through the stillness of Ohio roads well past midnight. Driving the car, a brunette woman fought her growing fatigue, her blonde companion asleep in the passenger seat beside her.

It was very early in the morning and, though she was tired, her mind did not allow her to sleep. Her body desperately wanted rest, she knew she had been pushing herself and her partner far too hard, but she refused to relent.

And her partner would never tell her to stop. In the past few weeks, the girls continued from hunt to hunt at a pace that put their old record times to shame. Whole vampire nests were being wiped out at a time, then the girls were speeding from state to state to annihilate ghosts and smoke out demons. All in a matter of days.

A part of her knew that the pace was reckless, but another more raw part of her craved the violent distraction. The more she pushed herself to the point of exhaustion, the less time her mind had to think on any of her personal pain.

Exhausted sleep was a dreamless sleep.

Genie tried not to dwell on the loss of her mother too much, fearing her actions would be much like her father's if she did. One thing she didn't want to do is focus solely on her loss and convince herself that having her back was worth the consequences of meddling with life and death.

Her thoughts roamed over the last few days, her mind preoccupied with just how many clothing pieces she would have to replace due to blood stains, and how each stain got there.

_Ringing the bell located at the front desk of the hotel normally did not give her such anxiety, but she also was normally not covered in blood and locked out of her room. "Excuse me?"_

_She heard the footsteps and groaning far before the morbidly obese man walked sideways through the door behind the check in desk. "Hello, um…"_

"_Hi," she started again. "Yeah. Hi. I'm staying in room three fourteen. We checked in earlier, remember?" Her voice carried her awkwardness far more than she would've liked but, lately, she had a hard time with all of her emotions. "Our key card isn't working." _

_Having wiped her face while she spoke, Genie glanced down at her hands only to see the red that now stained them. Her eyes widened in the realization that she must have forgotten to clean the left side of her face. "Uh, I can explain this."_

"_Uh huh?" The man, whose name tag read Dewayne, narrowed his eyes. It made his face look even more rounded. _

_The door to the lobby opened suddenly, a blood drenched Laney opening the door violently, her disgruntled words loudly disturbing any semblance of the peace the room once possessed before she fully entered. "Genie, that vampire party you drug me to was fucking lame!"_

"_It's in my hair, and it's ruined my favorite shirt!" While Genesis was not dressed in a way that would convince a man that she had spent a better part of the evening at a vampire night club, her best friend was. "Do you have any idea how long this is going to take to wash out? And it better wash out. If this cheap dye ruins my hair, I swear to God…"_

_Dressed in a fashion Genie could only describe as a David Bowie inspired floral grunge, she once again grimaced at her friend's clothing choices. She questioned for the millionth time today if her friend had even looked at what she threw on her body, but it worked to convince the obese clerk of their innocence. Of mass murder, at least. _

Genesis was jerked out of her reverie at the sound of the tires hitting the guard on the side of the road. She quickly righted the vehicles' course back to the lane the black Audi claimed for itself.

Glancing to her right, she was glad to see that Laney did not wake from the noise, only shifting slightly in her sleep. She let herself take a deep breath and set the cruise control from the steering wheel, finally allowing herself to start looking out for motel billboards.

_Screaming echoed through the abandoned warehouse in North Chicago. Genie found it soothing in an odd way. _

_The friends went from trap to trap exercising demons a few at a time. Never before had the two girls seen so many demons in one place. Even so, they were quite proud of the way they handled the situation, a gloating air about them. "Genie?"_

_Laney's tired yet wild green eyes turned to meet her friend's raw and angry hazel ones. "Do you know where Chicago got its name?" No longer feeling the need for eye contact, the blonde stepped back to the demon trapped in a hula hoop filled with salt, biting her teeth with a 'click' as an easy taunt. _

_Rolling her eyes, Genesis continued to exercise the demon in front of her, a sigh on her lips and her heart heavy. "No, I don't," she uttered when she completed her task. Her hands ached from clutching the paper containing the ancient exorcism written in bold print_.

_She checked the pulse of the person that was moments ago a meat suit for a demon, her arms reaching out to gently as she was able to guide their body to the ground with a thud, when the answer came unexpectedly. "It's named after smelly garlic that grows here."_

"_Ew," the mixed woman could not contain the look of disgust from marring her delicate features completely. "Why would you name a city after an unpleasant odor?" She had to raise her voice over the blood curdling screaming and loud profanity that continued to rock the buildings' very foundation._

_Delaney watched the body of her latest demon extermination drop to the ground without moving to help them, uncaring as to how hard or where they landed. "I don't know, it's on my Snapple cap." A hollow laugh bubbled up to her lips as she walked forward to the next hula hoop, checking her phone as her feet carried her forward. "What do we want to eat after this?"_

"Laney?" Genesis brought her thoughts back to the present. "Wake up." The sun was rising behind the clouds, its rays hitting her face softly. She saw herself in the mirror, her heart contracting when she recognized the bone structure she inherited from her mother.

The blonde opened her car door without opening her eyes and struggled to raise her six foot tall frame to a stand. "Okay," she cracked an eye open. "What are we killing now?"

Genesis allowed herself a small laugh, the first in weeks. "Z's are the only thing we're going to kill this morning."

**Afternoon light filtered** through the tiny crack in the thick motel room curtains, landing directly on Laney's face, illuminating the one green eye she opened in irritation. Gripping the edge of the covers she miraculously did not kick off in her sleep, she threw them off her too hot body.

Delaney yawned, groaning quietly as she looked over at her friend sleeping in the next bed. Knowing she must be extremely tired not to have awoken at the tiniest movement in their room, the blonde stepped silently towards the bathroom, not turning on the light until after she closed the door.

Her reflection was disheveled with her hair parted in the middle and an old, stained leopard print party dress circa 2009 as her pajamas. "Hm," she breathed out in a rare moment of calm before she grabbed her make up bag of the back of the toilet.

As she wiped her face clean with a cleansing cloth, her thoughts returned to one of their many hunts in the last few weeks following Mrs. Aspen's death.

_Laney dug her nails into the boat's carpet, her friend's hands firmly grasping her ankles as she pulled them both towards the back of the boat that currently stood straight in the air._

_Out of the corner of her eye, she saw and felt Genesis start to crawl beside her, now at eye level. There was no excess energy to scream, only to crawl away from mermaid infested water. Which she felt seeping through the fabric of her shoes. _

_The only thing currently keeping the boat from completely plunging into the dark depths of Lake Hamilton on Fourth of July weekend was the fact that it was a pontoon boat and the air in the metal containers were nearly impossible to entirely sink, even by mermaid standards. _

"_If we can get to the seat at the back of the boat, we can hold onto the back bar!" Genesis used her upper body strength to climb past her friend while she spoke the better part of her plan, ignoring the beautiful faces of the flesh eating mermaids that peered angrily at her from under the surface of the murky water, their hands grasping the side of the boat in their attempt to pull it and its occupants under. _

_Laney kicked away a mermaid hand as she stepped on the creatures head, using it as a solid surface from which to jump upwards from. She only gained a few inches, but it was enough momentum to propel her long legs out of the water, from which blood from bites and long scratches was flowing freely. _

_The blonde woman finally reached her friend that had been waiting for her at the rear, now top, of the boat. "I emptied the powder in the water five minutes ago, it should have worked by now."_

_According to Bobby, the powdered root of some Italian flower they had a terrible time finding near paralyzed the creatures, forcing them to float to the surface where the girls would slit their throats or otherwise decapitating them. _

_The only way to kill mermaids. _

_Somewhere between wondering when the powder would work and how Italian mermaids got to a lake in Arkansas, Laney brought her leg up to examine the red, pale mess and the chunk of flesh that hung by a thread. "Cunts!" _

_Genesis let out a surprised gasp when the boat started to fall forward as the mermaids finally started to relent under the effects of the powdered root. The pontoon did not fall in the manner that one would hope, i.e.: backwards. _

_It fell forward, the metal shade hit the water first, hitting several paralyzed mermaids on the face, the force of which partially decapitating at least three. Laney and Genie hoisted themselves up over the rear seat.  
_

_Grasping hold of the engine but avoiding the propeller, the girls timed their jump off the side rails that buckled under their combined weight to the last possible moment before the boat hit the water so that the landing would not be under the capsizing boat. _

_Laney surfaced from the water seconds after her partner, grasping both for air and from pain. The water stung the exposed, bleeding parts of her legs. The girls swam to the capsized boat, hauling themselves up onto the relative safety of the boat._

_One by one the girls drug the bodies of the creatures up to decapitate them without the use of the flash light on the deck of the over turned boat, having to grasp the mermaids by their hair and use the sense of a touch to ensure their kill. _

_In Laney's opinion, it was the best Fourth of July she'd ever had in her life. _

The bathroom door opened slowly, and Laney saw her friend's mass of hair before she ever saw her friend. "Morning."

Genesis used her forearm to drag the hair away from her face. Her response was gibberish that even Delaney couldn't translate. "Okay…" She put down the wipe and brought the brush to her rat's nest of hair.

Genie gripped the shower curtain and used it as a visual shield as she sat on the toilet to relieve herself. "Need food." It was nearing dinner time, and their bellies were empty. The girl's last meal was lunch the day before, and it came from a bag.

Laney nodded in agreement, her hair finally in a semblance of order. "I'll go get something. Is the hunt here or did we pull over before Hauntsville?" Throwing a T-shirt over her athletic frame, the blonde ducked out of the small restroom and tossed her leopard print dress onto the mattress she had earlier vacated.

"About three hours away," her voice croaked form exhaustion and disuse. "If we travel at night we'll miss the traffic. Get me something without grease!" She stood and reached back to flush the toilet before going to wash her hands.

Her hair would take a while to get under control. She wet her hair brush and grabbed the gel and hair ties from her own make up bag located on the counter. The bag was in better condition and more full than her friend's, whose bag had multiple pieces of duct tape holding in its contents.

She heard the front door close and hoped her friend had remembered to put on pants.

Just as she suspected, the front door reopened in a matter of moments and was proceeded by groans and psychopathic mutterings.

The door closed again as she completed her bun. Not a hair was out of place and her skin was glowing despite her being paler than normal. She supposed it was God's way of apologizing for her incredibly difficult tresses, giving her great skin.

The only break outs that ever bothered her were from sleeping in make-up, which she hardly ever does. That was an easy lesson to learn, and it came very early on in the era of her life in which she began to experiment with make-up.

She hummed hard rock to herself as she dutifully concealed the under eye bags that plagued her lately. Her friend would undoubtedly find her a pathetic excuse for salad and get a backup cheeseburger to avoid a food angry Genie.

For which she would be secretly grateful.

**It was a little **past eleven thirty when the women parked at the haunted, abandoned house in northern Kentucky. Normally, they would spent the day before the actual hunt researching the residence's past and making themselves feel as prepared as they could feel against a ghost. But their new technique was pull up, light on fire, and get out in under an hour. The Genesis from before her mother's death would be appalled at their actions but she was not in the mood to give any cares. And Laney rarely ever had any cares to spare.

Covering her mouth, Genie suppressed her belch. The grease from the cheese burger was not hitting her stomach well. "Such delicious, much pain."

Delaney chuckled from where she bent over the trunk, sorting through the tote that held their weapons. "See, if you had an iron stomach like me, you wouldn't have these problems. It's the only family trait I'm happy I inherited." Immediately after finishing her sentence, she grunted from an elbow hitting her ribs. "Hey!"

"Shut up and shove salt down the shot gun barrel."

**Genie landed in a **crumpled heap on the dusty floor of the abandoned (by the living, at least) yellow farmhouse. Gritting her teeth she stood, her brows furrowed in concentration. The girls were more than done with this ghost.

They were there for at least three hours waiting for the former man to show up, only for him to appear just when they were going to call it quits. He was a strong ghost, and clever, too. Laney was still unconscious somewhere in the over grown yard last she checked. It infuriated her to no end that he managed to hurt her friend.

Genesis reached in her pocket, grabbing a fist full of salt to toss in the man's spectral face. "Fuck you!" She wasn't one for cussing, but she did get an odd sense of satisfaction from the verbal release and the smoke that rose from his face. The screaming helped her mood, too, but not her headache.

She felt the blood running down her back muscles, tickling her spine in an unpleasant and moist way. Grimacing, she thought if there was ever a word to be hated, 'moist' would be it. Also, she was positive her shoulder would hurt for days from her latest liaison with the wall.

The floor boards squeaked in protest from her solid stance, and she could see the dirt floor of the basement through the wide cracks. Once her eyes adjusted, she could just make out the silhouette of a skeletal arm. Cursing, she muttered out a weak, "Why does it always have to be the basement?"

Footsteps alerted her to Laney's regaining of consciousness and return to their 'party'. "I'm going to enjoy watching this son of a bitch burn!"

Blood, and lots of it covered Laney from where it flowed from various locations on body. It was becoming a habit as of late. Her friend joked that morning that she currently sported more stitches than Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Genie was busy taking a visual account of her partner's injuries when the ghost once again made his presence known.

Laney raised her gun to shoot at it, quickly discovered she was out of rounds. "God!" In anger, the blonde pulled salt from her pockets and spread it over her arms. The wounds on her arms did not appreciate this action, sending signals of pain to her brain in protest. The ghost was screaming in Genie's visage when she hurtled herself across the floor to tackle both her friend and the ghost to the ground.

Dust flew up in a cloud around them, Genesis coughed heavily whilst she reached her salt covered hands out to contact the ghost's face. She was close enough to really enjoy the agony from her prey this time. "Laney, the body is below us, in the basement!"

"Wasn't that the door that we couldn't open?" Laney rolled away, frustrated with the fact that one could simply not fist fight a ghost. "The basement door?"

Genie was unable to move from where she finally managed to stand due to coughing her tiny, but proportional to her body's, lungs out. "Yeah," she gasped out between coughs. "That one."

Confused, the mixed woman watched her best friend pull the hand gun from the waist band of her jeans. The hand gun had regular rounds and would be utterly useless against that of a ghost, whose entire existence was on another plane entirely.

"What are you…?" The woman raised her hands to cover her ears. She watched in horror as her partner shot rapidly in straight line through the decaying wooden boards that held them on the first floor of the residence.

The boards gave way after only eight bullets and a jump on the blonde's part, their bodies dropping as if they were standing on top of a trap door on a game show. "Shit, Laney!" Rolling, Genie nearly propelled herself directly on top of the body that was now only a skeleton with hair and cheap, moth eaten clothes.

She stared at the empty sockets for a long moment in shock, seeing the knife still lodged in the bone at the base of his skull. Her heart once would have said a prayer for his soul, or felt an ounce or two of sorrow for him, but it was currently too full of her own emotions.

Before she could finish shaking out the contents of her pockets onto the body, she was flown backwards for a meeting with the shelves that line the rear of the root cellar. One caught her already aching shoulder _just_ right to elicit a scream from her chapped pink lips.

It didn't help that Laney soon landed on top of her.

Doing her best to stop the groans of displeasure that involuntarily left her mouth, she used all her strength to push her friend's form from her much smaller and lighter body so that she could begin to crawl within throwing distance of the salted bones, the liter's glowing flame reflecting in her hazel eyes.

The ghost pressed her body into the dirt firmly but not before the liter left her dirty and scarred hand.

As soon as the pressure let up, Laney was there, hauling her up to a standing position. Both girls watched the flames dance before Genie pulled the crumbled plastic water bottle filled with liter fluid from Laney's back pocket to drench over the remains.

The faster the flames consumed the whole building, the better, in her opinion.

"Fuck off," Laney spit a mixture of blood and saliva into the fire. "Baby killer."

"**You need to sit** still!" Genesis pulled the needle through a gaping wound under the blonde's ribs, careful not to stab her friend, despite her patient's wiggling or her own anger towards the girl for shooting through an old floor. A floor they stood on when it collapsed. "You're lucky none of these have gotten infected."

"I'm trying!" Laney exclaimed, her arm thrown over her head so as not to get in her make shift surgeon's way. "I'm doing my best not to vomit on you."

"And," Laney started, gasping at her friend's ministrations. "Of course they're not infected, I've been loading myself with antibiotics, just _as you've insisted_. Which are making my nausea a bitch, by the way."

"See," Genesis pulled the thread through a little more roughly than was absolutely necessary. "If you had an iron stomach like mine…"

If she would have been in a chuckling mood, she would have found the jab at her earlier boasting humorous. Now, however, she was not in a joyous mood.

She wasn't even in a murderous mood, for once. She was in an 'I need food and a comatose like slumber' mood. And judging by the bags under her companions' eyes, she guessed she wasn't the only one. "Look, we need rest."

"Really?" The one word held far more sarcasm than a single word ought to.

"Shut up and hear me out, for once!" Laney used the same tone she usually reserved for her outraged 'hey' remarks. "Jerk," she muttered under her breath. "We need rest for more than a few hours. Let's take a day or two before we figure out our next move."

Genie's hazel eyes hesitated before they met Laney's own green orbs. "I…"

"I don't know if I can."

"What do you need?" The blonde hopped off the bathroom counter once the stitches were tied off and cut. "Does running yourself into the ground actually make you feel better?" The question was not rhetorical, but genuine. Laney was more than ready to provide her friend with whatever she might need, be that space or the killing of creatures at a pace she was unsure if she could maintain.

"I can't," Genesis started, her eyes already filled with moisture. '_There's that blasted word, again_.' Her hands moved to wipe the sweat from her brow and move the hair from her face. She was unsure if it did any good at clearing the dirt from her forehead, as her hands were also filthy. "I don't know if I can handle having time to think right now."

Silence filled the room for a few moments before the blonde turned to leave their bathroom, pausing only to grasp the door frame. "Okay."

"Okay," Genie breathed.

* * *

_This chapter was kind of a dozy, emotionally, to write. I hope you all enjoyed it!_

_REVIEW:  
_

_SuzSinger: Thank you once again for your review! It made both of our days! DeeDee's especially. I'm...glad that chapter was painful for you? If that makes sense. I'm glad you felt the pain coming off the page, if you will. Not that either of you want you in pain. Excellent insight on Glory! Looking forward to your next review (if you so choose to leave one, and we'll be grateful if you do), AND your next chapter on SS. Much excite. _

_EVERYONE HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY (or night) and, remember, be nice to people. Even if they're stupid._


	17. Chapter 17

**Highly Dangerous**

_By:_

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Ember_

A long sigh left the mouth of the large hunter as he stepped from his massive truck. Sad brown eyes reflected the image of the junk yard in South Dakota. The home of a close friend whom he had not seen in so long.

Memories flooded his mind of the first time he introduced his daughter to his ally.

"_Where are we, again?" Genesis examined the old salvage yard. Her face scrunched in disgust at the amount of dirt that covered the place which looked as if it had to be abandoned. _

"_South Dakota." Glory was short and to the point as he put the car in park and proceeded to exit the vehicle. _

"_I think I meant to ask WHY we are here." Her tone is a bit irritated at the lack of information her father was giving her._

_Glory was halfway to the door of the house sitting in the center of the junk yard by the time his daughter finished. _

_A huff was heard as the short woman struggled to catch up with the fast pace of her father, she stumbled often as her heels fell into the tire tracks in the soft dirt made from the other hunters that had visited. _

_After a hard knock on the dirt covered door, Glory stood with his hands in his front pockets, side-glancing as his daughter took her place at his side. The woman was out of breath and, quite frankly, just wanted to go home. She was not dressed for dirt today though, admittedly, she rarely ever was. _

_Genesis let out another irritated sigh, deciding that complaining simply was not worth the effort when it came to family matters. She shifted her weight from side to side, eyes watching the door and taking a deep breath when it slowly began to open. _

"_Glory." The voice of the bearded man was surprised, the smile that followed after this initial shock gave Genesis peace. She didn't know why her father had dragged her all the way to South Dakota, but she was thankful for the time off from "Hunting 101" lessons she was constantly suffering through. _

_The smile evident on Glory's face was one that made Genesis' heart constrict with joy. Her dad did not smile in the presence of many people, so the fact that he was now peeked Genesis's curiosity as to why the man who stood before her was so important. _

_The two exchanged formalities before the man turned his attention the young woman. _

"_And you must be Genesis." _

"_I'm sorry, but who are you?" She asked with an awkward smile that gained a laugh from the two men. _

"_Come on in. We have a lot to talk about." The man spoke whilst leading to two inside. Once the man formally introduced himself, he told stories of all the trouble he and Glory had gotten into. Most intriguing of all, the man who called himself Bobby Singer made Glory's little girl laugh. _

Glory would give almost anything to feel the happiness that was felt that day he introduced Genesis to Bobby. So much had happened since that day, and although he knew the heart of his daughter was completely broken, he simply could not ignore the shattering of his own.

He would find a way to fix all of this, and he would bring the happiness back to them both. Whether his daughter approved of his methods, or not.

Glory closed the truck door before making his way to the home of his old friend, Bobby Singer.

"Well, I'll be damned." Bobby spoke with a smile as his eyes fell onto the form of his earliest hunting buddy.

"Nice to see you, too, Bobby." Glory spoke, pushing his frame off the doorframe to make his way into the home, examining the walls.

"You haven't changed a bit." He spoke through the chuckle.

"Hey." Bobby said with a shrug, "That's not entirely true." His voice was strong and steady as he made his way across the room towards the whiskey cabinet. "I've got more liquor."

A smirked crossed Glory Aspen's face as he took a seat on his friend's worn couch.

"So what brings you here Glory?" Bobby asked popping open the large container of Scotch and pouring them over ice into two separate tumblers.

"I can't visit a friend?" Glory leaning his head back to look at his fellow hunter.

"That's not normally how your visits work." Bobby handed the drink to his friend before taking a seat for himself. "A trait your daughter picked up."

"Have you seen her lately?" Glory's face grew hot with sadness as he thought back to the last conversation he had with his own flesh and blood. Before he could progress any other type of emotion, Glory put the glass to his lips and tipped the liver-damaging contents into his body.

Bobby shook his head, "Not recently." He said. "A few phone calls about hunts, but no visits." Taking a gulp of his own drink, Bobby fought hard to keep his mind on the present conversation and not let his thoughts wonder to the worry eating at him about the young woman.

Glory nodded. "It's good that she's still hunting." His deep voice mumbled into his glass before he took another big drink.

Bobby eyed his ally sitting across from him. He swiftly swallowed his beverage as he debated with himself on whether or not he should share what he truly thought about Genie's recent hunts. "Have you talked to her lately?" Bobby repeated Glory's question as he stared down his glass at the man. His eyes searching for any tells in Glory's features.

His answer was a simple shake of the head.

"Glory." Bobby spoke as he chose his words carefully. "I think you should call her."

Glory looked at his friend, straitening his posture as he waited for the man to continue.

"That girl is spiraling." Bobby kept his voice strong and a tight grip on his glass. He remained ready for anything, because he knew that his friend possessed a powerful temper and he wanted to avoid a fight.

"How would you want her to react, Bobby?" Glory placed his cup on the table, his eyes darkening with anger. He was perfectly aware of his daughter's suffering, but there wasn't anything he could do at this moment. She was an adult. An adult who happened to be just like her mother- independent.

"I'm not saying her behavior is completely out of control," Bobby said. "It is just we all know what grief and loss can lead to…We don't want any soul selling to happen." His statement rang true for both Genesis and Glory. He only wanted what was best for the two, and selling their souls to demons would solve nothing.

Glory finished off the rest of his drink before he laughed to himself.

"Come on, Bobby." He said through a wide grin. "We all know that demons cannot be trusted."

He shook his head squeezing the glass in his hand, giving his friend another smile. He had another plan that did not involve those disgusting creatures.

"And as for Genesis, she has Laney to stop her from doing anything too foolish," He spoke with a nod. "Although, I'm sure she won't."

"Need another drink?" Bobby asked as his brain processed the conversation. Could Laney even tell if someone was being 'too foolish'?

"Can I get one?" A rough voice came from the doorway of the house.

The words made both experienced hunters jump, and soon enough there were two guns loaded with rock salt aimed at the throat of John Winchester.

A chuckled left John's lips as he watched his two friends lower their weapons.

Bobby was completely blown away at the appearance of not only one of his old friends, but two in the same night. He stared dumbfounded at the Winchester before a smile broke out on his face. He would have to restock on liquor by the end of the night.

The three men sat on the couches each with drinks in their hands and several empty bottles began piling up.

"So John, how've you been?" Glory pointing at the Winchester, knowing fully about his hunt for the yellow-eyed demon, but not knowing if the search yielded any results.

"Good." John huffed out sipping his drink. He examined the dark, muscle bound man in front of him.

"Any Luck with the demon?" Bobby asked as the three exchanged glances.

"Few close calls." John said. "Been following the boys for a while, too."

Bobby and Glory nodded, each taking a sip of their drink before John spoke again.

"I've seen your girl in action Glory." John said holding his drink in both hands. "She and that partner of hers may give my boys a run for their money."

Glory laughed at the word 'may'. He was well aware of his girls' encounters with the Winchesters and, from what he has seen, the boys didn't have a chance. Although, Glory was a bit biased.

"All of them do a hell of a job." Bobby said acting as the peacemaker between his two friends. He knew to well that although the two were allies, they did not always see eye to eye and were very competitive against each other. "For youngin's."

John took a huge final gulp of his drink as silence fell over the group.

"Glory." John spoke clearly, expertly avoiding eye contact. "About your wife…" Taking a deep breath, his heart beat hard with sympathy, having lost his own wife. "My condolences."

Glory stared at his friend, eyes hardened with grief at the mere thought of his deceased wife.

"Thank you." Glory's voice hoarse as he looked down at his glass.

**Genesis grimaced in pain** as she searched through her bag for her motel key. Her arms were full with two bags of food, a stack of newspapers, and a case of soda. The weight of the items bore weight on an already sore body.

Relief flooded the tan woman's face when her hands brushed across the motel key chain.

With a swift movement the huntress was inside dumping the items on the nearest surface. Her hazel eyes fell over the sleeping frame of her partner. Laney's face was hidden behind frizzy hair, her limbs stretched to every corner of the bed. The forgotten blanket tipping over onto the floor as the blonde slept on in bliss.

Genie turned, thankful that someone was getting rest.

Her small hands traced the form of her shoulder as it throbbed from the events that took place the night previous. The huntress made her way to mirror to examine the purple bruise covering her mocha skin.

"Stupid Vampires." Her mind flashed back to the previous night's hunt.

"_**Well, this place**__ looks welcoming." Genesis mumbled, her eyes scanning over the warehouse. _

"_Pretty big place for only one vampire to live." Laney muttered, stretching into the backseat to grab her long knife and belt full of needles filled with dead man's blood._

_Genesis sighed. They had been tipped about the possibility of the vampire living on the border of Wyoming and Nebraska. Not a big threat, just the occasional missing persons report, but still a creature that had to be stopped._

_Genesis armed herself with the same weapons as her partner before the two women made their way into the building. They took careful steps once they entered the warehouse, purposely not making a sound. Critically, hazel and green orbs each scanned the area with the aid of flashlights. _

_Genesis let out a sigh, growing more and more irritated with each room they checked that failed to lead to this lone blood sucker. _

_Her long lashed hit the tops of her cheeks when she blinked, focusing to stare into the darkness of the room directly across from her current location. _

_With weapon in hand she dodged the vampire's attacks. Unfortunately, the warehouse was extremely cluttered and, due to the absence of the light, the tan huntress easily tripped knocking herself into a metal cabinet. Her hands immediately reached for her shoulder as her eyes widened at the quickly approaching vampire. _

"_Genie." Laney spat, rushing to stand with a wide stance in front of the huntress, swinging her oversized blade. In one swift movement, she sliced the vampires head clean off. _

"_Than-" Genesis was about to mutter when the blonde was taken by the neck and tossed into the wall on the other side of the room. _

_The tan woman's eye widened. "Laney!" Her voice was panicked, despite her rapid movement allowing her to roll out of the way of the mysterious new vampire. _

_The blonde held her shoulder as she looked up from the wall. "Looks like our lone vampire made a friend." _

_Laney staggered to her feet. "Looks like we will have to kill you too." _

_The vampire snarled, burning with rage as he charged towards the blonde._

_Genesis grit her teeth, forcing her body to the upright position. Her right hand clutching onto her knife before she felt her own throat being gripped by yet another vampire. The information she had received about their only being one vampire occupying this warehouse had been incorrect. _

_Her hands flew up to the woman's arms before she swiftly moved her body weight and slammed the vampire, who she now knew was female because of the girlish squeal that was released when both the huntress' and the vampire's body hit the metal cabinet once again. _

_Genesis knew there was no way she would be able to overpower the female vampire with brute strength, so she would have to be more intelligent. _

_She gripped the female's leather jacket, flipping not only her own body forward, but she flipped the vampire's body over her shoulder away from the cabinet. Her head popped up and her eyes went to Laney, who was now having an all out, knock-down drag out with her opponent. _

_Genesis swiftly grabbed her own weapon and made it to her feet, waiting for the perfect moment to strike._

_Laney groaned, trying her best to keep from getting her neck chewed off. She had taken several falls onto the table curiosity of Mr. Vampire, but none of them had given her the shot she needed to end this. _

_She looked down at her belt of dead man's blood syringes before smirking. Her pale hands clutch the needle, and in one movement she dodged the vampire's hundredth attempt to feed on her flesh, plunging the needle in the vampire's arm. Normally, she would aim for the neck but she grew tired of waiting for the opportunity._

_With the help of dead man's blood, the blonde was able to decapitate the troublesome vampire. Her eyes followed the blood trail on the cold concrete floor to her partner whilst she wiped the blood from her sharp weapon._

Genesis jumped at the sound of a phone ringing. She rushed to her phone not wanting to wake her sleeping partner. There was a part of that felt guilty about last night because it was her that relayed the false information. She had gotten them into the situation, and they were not prepared for that amount of opponents.

"Speak." Genesis said in a whisper as she answered the phone on the fourth ring.

"H-Hey… Genie, its Sam." The voice of the younger Winchester rang with nervousness, for he wasn't really sure what metal state the girl was in after suffering such a hard loss.

"How can I help you?" Genesis asked, not really interested in hearing from them. She turned to see that her partner was no longer comatose but sitting up in zombie like state.

"Just wanted to check in." Sam says. "Where are you guys?"

"Wyoming." Her voice short and to the point, tone mimicking that of her father's. "Just cleared a possible growing vampire problem."

Sam cleared his throat on the other end of the phone. "Oh…Okay, cool." He said still not sure what to say exactly.

"Where are you?" Genesis stood and made her way over to the bed, pressing the speaker button, she tossed the phone on her bed.

"New York." Sam stated. "We had a bit of vampire problem ourselves. Only ours was Gordon."

Genie and Laney exchanged looks of disgust at the mention of the foul hunter's name.

"So, what did you do?" Genie asked although she assumed she knew the ending to their hunt.

"Well he came after Sam, so we had to toast him. " Dean Winchester's voiced echoed through the phone.

"Good, I hated that guy." Laney muttered as she laid back on the bed, covering her whole self with the comforter.

"One less freak to worry about." Genesis said.

"Yeah, really." Sam spoke. "Look, Genesis-"

Genesis glared at the phone, she didn't want to talk about her mom-especially not over the phone. "Good to know you guys are safe. Gotta go." Genesis said with a click as she shut down the conversation.

"Where to next?" Laney asked, not opening her eyes.

"I've been doing research." Genesis looked at the stack of newspapers on the nightstand, but before she could finish she was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Again.

Laney grumbled as she blindly reached for her loud phone on the nightstand.

"Hello," the blonde spoke in sleepy voice, placing the phone on her ear so that it could balance itself.

"Ellen?" Laney practically shot out of bed as she heard the Nebraskan woman speak on the other line.

Of course, we'll be right there." The blonde nodded to her partner before hanging up her cell and jumping out of bed.

* * *

_This chapter was heavy! And quick. These updates are flowing. Let's hope it stays steady!_

_REVIEWS:_

_SuzSinger: We thought Montage of Killing was appropriate! Glad you agreed. I was also glad to see the chapter of SS that showed up right after you proclaimed your writer's block from the tops of mountains! I'm just kidding, of course, I'm just glad for the update. Even if you broke your reader's hearts. Did you like this chapter? Thanks, as always, for your faithful reviews! _

_Hope everyone has a wonderful day!_

_-Emme and Dee Dee._


	18. Chapter 18

**Highly Dangerous**

_By:_

_Emmeline's Embers and DeeDee's Box_

**The moon lit their** surroundings well, illuminating the haunted house the girls investigated in the dry heat of a Nebraska summer evening. It was late July and the temperatures were sweltering, even without the sunlight.

Hiking up the hill at the back of the property, Laney and Genie saw lights moving through the few non-boarded up windows. The light moved erratically, and was far too bright to be effective for ghost hunting. With a light that intense, one could look right through a ghost and you'd never know they were there.

"Great," Laney groaned. "Idiots thought they'd get some cheap thrills, and instead they're getting themselves slaughtered." Her inner jacket pockets were filled with weapons and salt, a weight she found comforting.

"If it's teenagers, I say we let them die." Genesis was glad she wore her combat boots instead of her usual black pumps. The flat heel of her boots were digging into the soft Earth under her feet as it was, which she found odd due to the lack of rain in the area.

They reached the back door and found it wide open. "Amateurs."

Screaming assaulted their ears the moment they entered the residence. Following the lights but staying discreet, Laney and Genie moved as one in the shadows behind the two chicken legged men running circles around each other, holding video cameras and flash lights.

They were full grown men, yet they looked like a couple of stoned children. "Hey!" Laney's yelling vaguely caught their attention, and her stepping out of the shadows to grasp both men by their non-existent biceps stopped their screaming all together. "What the hell are you two doing?"

One man had golden blonde hair, matching scruff on his rounded face, and glasses that contained giant eyes wide with fear. The other was slightly shorter with dark hair and eyes, dressed mostly in tan. "Uh," they scrambled.

Genie stepped forward, reaching out to lightly tap her partner's shoulder. "Let them go, Lane, they're harmless." She saw their website when she was researching the haunting. The site was full of legendary haunted residences across the country, some of which the girl's had already salted and burned.

The girl turned to her friend in confusion but let the men go, never the less. "How do you know that?"

"Remember that ridiculous web page I showed you this morning? These are the guys from the video." Patience was a scarce resource with this hunting pair, and it was quickly approaching empty on the gauge. "The Ghostfacers."

"We're not ridiculous!" The two man children spoke out in unison. "We're real paranormal investigators!" It amazed the hazel eyed huntress how quickly they could go from screaming like scared children to prideful indignation. She wasn't sure how one could keep pride in stock with an intelligence quite that low.

"Ghostfacesters?" Laney bit out like she had a foul taste in her mouth.

"No," the sunny blonde one protested beneath his jacket. "Ghostfacers. I'm Ed, and that's Harry."

"I heard you. Ghostfacesters."

Genesis looked as if she was slight pain, her tolerance level built up from years of her partner's partial deafness. Biting her lip, she held her tongue firmly in her mouth. In fact, the blonde had mispronounced it that morning, but she didn't have the tolerance to correct it. Pursing her lips and rolling her big hazel eyes, she continued to listen to the back and forth with a quickly rising temper.

"I don't understand how you're not getting this, Lady." Harry put his fingers near Laney's cheek, a mistake he wouldn't make again. "It's Ghostfacers." Delaney's hand was lightening quick, grasping the small man's fingers to bend them back at an unnatural angle. "That's what I said! Ghostfacesters."

Ed ignored his friend's screaming, though his face was horrified. "Ghostface…." His own finger came up to draw a circle in the air around the flesh covering his skull. "Ers."

"Ghostfacesters."

"Okay," Genie could no longer feel her lips from them being pursed too tightly for too long and feared she would soon lose her eyes in the back of her skull. "You two are not doing your little show here, not tonight." Her head was starting to hurt, and she was unsure if Laney just wasn't grasping the title or if she was messing with the men, but she found the situation tiresome. "It's time for you to leave."

"Who do you think you are? You can't just kick us out!" Harry cradled his hand to his chest. His face was a mixture of anger and tears, examining the two women cryptically through the dark. The shorter girl was tan with dark, curly hair that framed her delicate features neatly. Her clothing was well put together, fashionable dark in a style he couldn't quite place. He hated to admit it, but he found her attractive.

The other one towered over him with wild blonde hair and a see through white tank top, her black bra visible through the thin shirt, even in the dark. The blue jeans covering her athletic thighs had so many tears and what appeared to be blood stains, they made his stomach flip in slight fear. "Besides, you two are dressed like cat burglars. What are you doing here?"

If he wasn't filming it, he wasn't sure anyone would believe him that two "hot" girls showed up to his first outing as a paranormal investigator. Laney's face was in front of him in the span of time it took to blink. "We're here to kill two nerds in the middle of nowhere."

The boys backed collectively into a corner. "We're not nerds," they started. "We're Ghostfacesters."

"Damn it!" Harry spit his curse on his friend's face. "We're Ghostfacers." Speaking as if he did not also _just _use the wrong title for their team, he threw his hands up in exasperation.

Genesis pulled her partner to the side, uncaring if the nerds were pointing their cameras in their direction. "We need to lite this thing on fire and get out of here before dawn, no wasting time." This hunt was a pit stop on the way to Ellen's bar, which they planned to reach before tomorrow's happy hour at the latest.

She was a friend of theirs from early in their hunting careers, mentoring the girls through the very beginning stages of an unstable friendship. If it wasn't for her guidance, the two women might not be where they are now. With the Ghostfacesters.

Ellen called them from her bar in central Nebraska that morning, hoping they were in the area and able to accompany her in retrieving an errant daughter. The girl's didn't ask for many details, only packing their bags and heading towards one of the few friendships they valued in this world.

"Forget these posers and let's get to it." The women ignored the protests by the Ghostfacesters.

"What about the cameras?" Genie didn't particularly delight in the idea that their hunting would be caught on tape and placed on the internet for a whole population of ghost nerds to see. "The feds are still trying to find us, remember?"

"The feds?" Ed stepped towards them, camera in hand. "What do you mean? Like, FBI?"

Laney snorted, "I remember a time when we were only wanted by the FBI."

"I knew I'd seen you before!" Henry pointed at them, a scared expression firmly painted on his face. "Your pictures are up in the Post Office!" Though their names did not accompany their pictures or arrest records, multiple investigation agencies were on the look-out for the "mystery arsonists" and "grave robbers" for an ever growing list of offenses, most commonly: assault.

"Doesn't my mug shot look good?" Laney smirked, moving forward to lift the cameras from Ed and Harry's hands. She threw them on the ground with an intense amount of strength, smashing them under her foot for good measure. "It's time for y'all to get out. Now."

"You're crazy!" Harry started moving in angry circles, his hands coming up to disrupt his carefully styled hair. "You can't just go around destroying other people's property!"

Laney rolled her eyes. The two men were on the very dangerous edge of getting on her already shot nerves. Between Ellen's call and the sprinting pace she and Genie had been keeping for weeks now, the blonde was under fed and sleep deprived.

"Y'all?" Genie questioned her friend.

Shrugging, Laney kicked camera parts from the bottom of her boots. "I'm from the south."

"Get out!"

The voice was disembodied and growled, coming from behind the huddling and irate Ghostfacers.

"Oh my God, that's the ghost from before!" The boys scrambled, screams erupting from their lips. In the corner of their quickly moving eyes, they saw the two women react to the ghost in a much different manner than their own.

Laney tensed and smiled a megawatt smile simultaneously, pulling two sawed off shot guns from the waist band at the back of her torn jeans. Once she threw the short, tan woman the matching gun, she pumped her own weapon and shot in time with her partner.

Their shots were precise, the noise deafening to the two paranormal investigators as the women pulled their triggers as soon as they could pump the next round. Finally, the apparition disappeared from view, having faded in and out with every shot.

"Let's search the main floor together, then we'll split up." Genie barked out orders, knowing that Laney would follow them. "I'll take the upstairs."

"Basement," Delaney reloaded her empty barrel. "Got it."

"**Son of a bitch!"** The words pierced the air and had the tan woman taking the stairs two at a time down to her partner's location. If she heard correctly, Laney's spoken curse sounded further away the more she cursed.

Her search lead her to the basement door, which was no longer on the frame. Instead, it laid on the floor with a hole right through the middle. Her flashlight illuminated the dust ridden stairs, noting that more than a few steps were broken or missing.

On the floor of the basement, Genie found her partner rolling on the dirt floor, fighting an opponent she could not see. "Laney?" Her voice was too loud, even to her own ears, but the blonde did not appear to have heard her. "Laney!"

Genie grasped the railing, forcing her body to jump so that she landed kneeling next to her friend's struggling form, ignoring the crashing of the wood behind her. With closer examination, her eyes took in the sight of a cable wrapped tightly around Laney's throat and her purple face. "Shit!"

She brought forth the pocket knife from her bra and slipped the cold blade under the cable at the blonde's neck. It was so close that she removed flesh just from placing the shining metal between her friend's flesh and the material choking Laney to the point of unconsciousness.

Finally, she cut through the cord to release its hold. It must've only taken a moment, but it felt like a lifetime to her. At the top of the stairs, Ed and Harry cheered meekly, momentarily pulling her attention away from the situation.

"Laney!" Genesis shook and slapped her friend in an attempt to wake her. Looking around, she did not see a body. Not that she expected one, because her research showed that the woman's body was cremated, her urn resting on some distant relative's bookshelf. Instead her hazel eyes took in a wall of Mason jars.

The look of disgust could not be scrubbed from the tan woman's face with a wool scrubbing pad upon closer inspection of the many jar's contents. "Are those…No, please don't let it be." Her words came out in a disbelieving whisper. In her worst nightmares, the ones she'd really lived through or the kind that plagued her sleep, she did not imagine something so horrible or disgusting.

"Toenail clippings?"

**For once, she was glad **that her partner was unconscious. Feet were her least favorite thing on the planet, including the rotten demon whale guts that had once exploded over them, their smell not leaving their nostrils for weeks. Her ears, she was sure, would not recover from the appalled squealing that would surely reach levels not normally obtainable by a human voice box.

Shaking her head out of sheer disgust, Genesis jumped to a stand without sparing a glance at her friend. Her ears picked up the sound of the Ghostfacesters screams at the top of the decayed stairs. _'Good,'_ she thought. _'Let the ghost throw someone else around for a change.'_

Genie wished she had gloves on as she picked up the Mason jar, watching the nail clippings float in the liter fluid as she poured the amber substance in. Hands slick with the fluid, she wiped her hands dry on designer jeans with a sigh.

She didn't want to burn her hands by not concentrating on her task, but her thoughts wondered to her friend. Laney has experienced several blows to the head lately. It made her worry for her partner's safety, knowing that the blonde would be too stubborn to see a doctor to get a proper MRI.

Did Laney have health insurance? She doubted it, unless the girl was still under her parent's plan.

Genie suddenly realized she had not once heard her friend talk about her parents other to mention that she hated them and her previous life. It wasn't a subject that Laney wanted to talk about, so they didn't. Even though she was curious, it was a subject she thought perhaps she should wait for the blonde to bring up herself.

Harry rolled down the stairs with a crash, landing in a heap on the laid out blonde's legs.

Sparking the match and watching the contents burn without interruption or injury from a ghost was a nice change of pace, the brunette thought. Nothing was breathing down her neck or throwing her body into a wall. Oblivious to the crashing and screaming from the floor above, she smiled to herself.

**A phone rang in Laney's** jacket pocket as the girl started to stir. An eye opened to see Genesis talking to Harry as he attempted to climb to the tallest part of the stairs, past the broken boards.

His arms were fully extended, hands grasping firmly the railing above his head. One leg lifted to rest on a small sliver of wood peaking out from the sides while the other leg rested on the ground. Harry's face appeared pained with the small amount of effort he exerted.

The phone rang once more in her pocket, reminding the girl why she's awoken in the first place. She answered with a croak, her voice hoarse from being choked. "Aidan, why are you calling so early?"

The man on the other line released an audible sigh. "It's seven in the morning in New York. Where are you that it's so early?" Her youngest brother was the most rule abiding of the Johnson children and, consequently, the most boring. Laney glanced at her watch, noticing that it was six in the morning. She must've been under for at least two hours. "Seven _is_ early, Aidan!" She adopted her annoyed older sister voice very quickly before checking her watch. "It's six here."

"Where is 'here', exactly?" He was obviously fishing for information. Why he hadn't given up hope at this point, she couldn't fathom. For years, Aidan would call, beg her to come home and ask where she was. And every time she would refuse.

"When are you going to give up, Kid?" Laney sighed, moving to sit up with only a little difficulty. Her elbow took quite the hit, and the bruise looked like it was going to be there for a while.

Her unconsciousness concerned her slightly, as well. It was pretty common these days that she hit her head. Honestly, she was surprised she didn't have brain damage.

Or maybe she did and the angel Gabriel's frequent visits to her whilst she found herself alone, often in the bathroom, were a figment of her imagination. If they were, she was happy with the damage with no intention of fixing it. Their flirtation had grown more intense over the last few months, and she found the idea of corrupting an Angel of the Lord oddly pleasing. Though, she acknowledged, Gabe was already corrupted.

Her partner didn't seem to find it so intriguing, but she always took the time to analyze everything that happened between them in true best friend fashion.

Sometimes, they had to remind themselves that they really were young women in their early twenties.

"I'm not a kid anymore." Laney rolled her eyes. Her little brother was twenty two. To her, he would forever be the kid that refused to get out of his R2-D2 costume for over a month. Giggled at the memory, her mind filled with the image of Harper as C3-P0 and herself in a Chewbacca suit.

They were strange children.

"So you're a big wig at a fancy company…That doesn't mean you're not still my loser baby brother. Hey, I'm going to hang up, now. Call me later when the birds aren't chirping." Laney placed the phone in her jacket pocket as she stood next to a burning jar on the aged wooden table. Her aching feet brought her over to the dark haired Ghostfacester after grabbing a step ladder from where it was folded leaning against the wall.

"Keep trying," Genie encouraged the boy who didn't have an athletic bone in his body, much to her enjoyment. Her fun would be short lived, as she saw her friend's movement from the corner of the room. She hadn't planned on letting the boy use the ladder she'd indeed noticed upon entering the basement, needing the entertainment in her life.

The blonde established and maintained eye contact with her tan partner. "I do love your sense of humor," her giggle was barely contained. "Harry, as much as I've enjoyed your failure, we do have to leave sometime today." The sun was beginning to rise, and they planned to reach Ellen by early afternoon.

The bar owner said over the phone that she was leaving after she opens for the bar tender, whether they were there or not. It was not said out of malice, only urgency. Her daughter had disappeared, only to be found with the two men whose influence she needed least in life.

Jo wanted to be a hunter, bad. Every time the girls stopped at the bar, she peppered them with questions about what life was like as a female hunter. Genie tried to discourage her as much as possible because she knew Ellen did not approve, but it didn't seem as if the girl was listening. She'd lecture until she was blue in the face about danger and the awful lifestyle hunting led to, but she'd just politely wait for her to finish before asking another question. It didn't matter what they said, Jo left on her own to hunt a ghost as soon as her mother's back was turned.

Ellen was heartbroken.

The girls both hauled themselves up over the railing without problem as Harry set up his ladder slowly and awkwardly. "Do the hunting world a favor and quit what you're doing." Genie tried to smile at Ed as she reached for the back door knob, but it came out as a grimace.

"And move out of your parent's houses, nerds."

"We never said we live in our parent's houses." Ed shrank under Laney's knowing glare, nodding in defeat before he went to help his friend throw a leg over the railing.

As the girls marched down the hill, they satisfyingly heard the top step give out under Harry's weight.

"**Ellen!" The girl's **greeted the older woman warmly the moment they opened the door to the all wood interior bar. They arrived earlier than expected, and saw that the floors shined from being freshly mopped, reflecting the neon beer signs hanging around the room. The pool tables were moved slightly since they'd last been there and at least two of the bar stools were new and did not match the older ones.

"It's been too long." Genesis immediately gripped her friend in a tight embrace. "I've missed you," she whispered into her hair where only she could hear.

Ellen pulled away to grasp both the small huntress' shoulders, looking down at her with eyes that saw far too much. "You shouldn't be such a stranger and you wouldn't miss me!" Her voice was strongly feminine in a way that Genesis admired. She was a mother figure, though it pained her to think of it in that way.

She would never replace or even come close to her real mother, but she treated them as she would a daughter, scolding them and giving advice. It was a real blessing to know her, and she was the type of person who made you realized that long before she's gone from your company. "It's been a busy couple of months! Nothing supernatural has gone on in this part of the country, lately."

"I think you girls have damn near hunted down everything with bad mojo that ever stepped foot in the states." Ellen rattled with the keys she pulled from her pockets while she worried her bottom lip with her teeth. "I've given Ash the run of the place. Just have to give him the keys and put my bag in the car."

Laney groaned at the mention of Ash's name. "And he'll stay out of his normal comatose state long enough to watch over the place?" Ignoring the foot that stomped on her own, she walked quickly to the far side of the bar. She smiled when she came to the last stool furthest from the door, remembering the first time she sat in the spot. It's the same space she occupied the first time she met her best friend and partner.

"Hm," her eyes met Genie's from across the room. "I thought you were such a priss."

The brunette turned to watch Ellen's back as she left the room. "And now you know that I am." Her lips lifted somewhat into a smile. She noticed the older woman had decided to, wisely, not approach the topic of her mother's death. She still didn't want to talk about it. The wound was still fresh, despite it being covered with the blood of all the creatures they'd hunted down over the last few months.

Ellen came out from the back, carrying a small duffel over her shoulder. As she walked the wall at the rear of the bar, her fist pounded on the door to Ash's lair in an attempt to jar him from his deep sleep. The mullet wearing drunkard appeared from the darkness of his permanent residence immediately, his face lighting at the sight of, easily, his favorite blonde. "Laney!"

The huntress rolled her eyes. She and Ash had a history covered in alcohol and bad decisions. "Hello, Miles." Laney smiled with malice, knowing that the man did not enjoy his birth name. His nick name was a result of a sick obsession with the Evil Dead movies, and only let it slip one morning when Laney had been too tired to leave his side after their "session".

Ash wiped his thumb over the skin below his nose. "Uh, I would prefer it if you didn't call me that, Babe." His feet carried him over to lean on the bar next to Laney. "Unless we're alone," his eyebrows raised at her, pupils sparkling in their meaning.

"And I prefer not to be _alone_ with you ever again." Laney pushed off the bar, somewhat annoyed that she was unable to relive the memory of meeting her closest friend due to Ash's interruption. Her thoughts went to the wicked angel she thought about often, lately. His grin flashed in her mind's eye, prodding a smile to tug on the corner of her lips.

Genesis smugly tossed her nose in the air at Laney, "You're obsessed."

"Am not!" The girls slapped at each other's hands, their feet collectively following Ellen's form out the Roadhouse bar's front door after she'd laid the keys on a table.

"Are, too!"

**The women pulled over **behind Ellen's vehicle at a gas station somewhere off the dusty highway they'd been traveling for the better part of the night. The girl's needed a bathroom break, food, and to stretch their legs after hours of non-stop driving. '_Jo just had to pick a hunt on the other side of the country,'_ Genie thought with a sarcastic tone and an eye roll.

It seemed as if they did more driving as of late, the Audi their only stable home.

"Laney?" Genesis called her friend's name from the gas station's door, not bothering to look back to the blonde. "Shoes… Put them on."

Entering the multi-stall restroom, Genie took in the sight of Ellen checking her appearance in the mirror. The woman was beautiful, despite years of tending a bar til the early morning hours and raising an adventurous young girl. Her dirty blonde hair shone under the light, its golden hue framing her face like a halo in the mirror. "Ellen, you're the only woman I know who looks good in bad gas station lighting."

The woman scoffed, backing away from the mirror once she finished wiping the sleep from the corner of her eyes. "Please!" Her tone conveyed her disbelief. "You look good in any light." Ellen turned so that her hands could come up to briefly cup the young woman's cheeks, eyes twinkling with a form of loving sadness that only a mother could master. "Beautiful girl."

Laney entered using a foot to open the door, her finger digging out an eyelash caught in the lens of her eye, mouth wide open. Her corneas crossed while they watered and reddened from irritation. With her wild blonde hair tossed over her head so that it pointed in every direction, the girl ignored the other's conversation to stumble gracelessly to the mirror.

"Just beautiful," Ellen muttered under her breath.

* * *

_It's the weekend! FINALLY. This week was a doozy._

_I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and rest this weekend._

_REVIEWERS:_

_SuzSinger: I thought DeeDee's writing of John, Glory, and Bobby's talk was excellent, as well. I'm super proud of that scene. I think it might be my favorite part of the story thus far. There are big things coming, though...We'll see if it'll stay the all time favorite, but that one's def going down in the history books. THANK YOU, THANK YOU! For the review. We can always count no you! There is not an amount of THANK YOU's I can throw your way to suffice. _

_SwingingOnAStar: Hello, new friend! You left five consecutive reviews! That's awesome! Thank you for your nice words. We think our characters are pretty adorable, too. We greatly appreciate your reviews. You made the both of us squeal in excitement when we saw them. _

_HAVE A NICE REST OF THE DAY, EVERYONE!_

_-Emme and DeeDee_


	19. Chapter 19

**Highly Dangerous**

_By:_

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Embers_

"**Great." Laney stretched** her long limbs from the front seat of the Audi, a groan leaving her lips as her green eyes examined Ellen's offspring. The look of disgust could not be suppressed. In fact, the closer the huntress got to the "want-to-be" hunter the more her face darkened in discontent.

"Play nice." Genesis muttered, elbowing her friend in the ribs, face twisting in one of her million dollar smiles before taking steps to pass her partner in attempt to do all the talking. Secretly, the girls had hoped that Ellen would snatch Jo by the hair and reprimand her for all the grief and worry she put her through in the past few days. Unfortunately, Ellen just embraced her daughter and exchanged some harsh whispers that went unheard by the women due to their close proximity to each other.

"Sam." Genesis greeted the boys once they came into range.

"Dean." Laney crossing her arms over her chest and jutting out her hip, eyes surveying the area.

"Laney." Dean said with a small smirk, looking the huntress up and down before giving a nod to Genesis as a form of greeting.

"Genie." Sam said a small smile forming on his lips as he looked down at the tan woman.

"Can we get food now?" Laney blurted out, uncrossing her hands in frustration, glancing from each member of the hunting party like a mad woman. She took a mental note of the slight smile gracing her partner's lips when she was around the younger Winchester, but at this point food was the most pressing matter. They had found Jo, even if they were too late for the hunt, and now she was ready to go.

"I want to talk to Jo." Genesis said firmly, noticing that her mother had finally released her from her grasp and they were standing a good distance away from each other.

Laney nodded, satisfaction swirled within her at the verbal ass whipping that her partner was surely about to throw down on Jo.

"Hey." Genesis called out, catching Jo's attention. Her cold hands were in the pockets of her jeans and she could feel the eyes of every member of their group on her now.

"What the Hell were you thinking?" The words left the huntress's mouth in a short snap and, before Jo could answer in a way that would push Genesis to murder, she cut her off. "No." She held up her hand to stop the excuses she meant to spill from her lips.

"I'll tell you what you were thinking." The brunette threw her weight to one hip as she stared fiercely at the blonde amateur. "You were thinking that just because your dad hunted, it would be easy for you to hunt, too."

Her words came out more harshly than originally intended, but the more she thought about what Jo was giving up, the more heated the woman became. "You weren't thinking of the consequences of your actions," Genesis continued. "You didn't think about the grief you put your mother through, or how devastated she would be if she lost you."

The tan woman clinched her fist. "No. You thought you could just stroll in and kill a ghost and that would bring you your redemption and heal the pain of your loss."

"It never goes away, Jo." Genesis said as she kept in mind the loss of her father and how that must be the drive to the girl's current hunting. "Don't die to get it back."

The tan woman stopped and examined Jo's brown eyes. They were swirling with hurt, but Genesis could tell that she had heard every word.

"Let's go get food, Laney." Genesis turned on her heel and walked past the now silent members of the small group of hunters.

"**I appreciate you** girls being there when I called." Ellen said as the only waitress at the small diner they'd pulled over to placed down plates of food.

Laney nodded, her cheeks filled and eggs falling from her lips before the plates were even fully on the table.

"Any time Ellen." Genie picked up her fork and stabbed it into the golden hash browns. "Don't ever hesitate to call us."

Ellen returned Genie's smile before her gaze went to her daughter, her solemn face not looking at anything in particular as she sulked from the end of the table. Ellen could tell that her stubborn girl was attempting to sit as far away from the two huntresses on the opposite side of the table as possible.

Ellen gave her offspring a small nod when their eyes finally met. Jo simply nodded her head in return, digging her fork into the salad she had chosen to order.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Genesis spoke softly. She didn't regret her words, only the time in which they were spoken. She felt that with Ellen present, she may have overstepped her boundaries.

Ellen turned to stare at the small woman, letting out a sigh of laughter.

"It's okay, Genie." Ellen placed a loving hand on Genesis's cheek from her seat across the table. A warm smile graced her lips before her eyes glanced over to her daughter once more, examining a certain level of emotion buried under the poker face Jo wore. The grown woman was not able to read the emotion clearly, whether it was jealousy or anger, her blonde child hid it well. Her gaze then shifted to the two huntress' who had responded to her call at a pace that gave Ellen comfort.

These girls had not changed a bit. Ellen smiled at the pair, remembering when the girls' first stepped into the bar. The two were complete strangers, and they could not have been more opposite.

_Ring. The sound of the front door being opened echoed through the place. _

_Though Ellen was busy wiping down the bar, she spared a glance up to see a tall woman with wild blonde hair barreling through the front door. She wore a tight pair of leather pants paired with a white crop top, accessorized with black boots and a leather jacket. _

_The wild hair of the blonde was brushed away by long fingers, before a few curses and mumbles left the woman's mouth. _

"_Great," Ellen inwardly groaned. "Another drunk."_

_The woman slumped into the bar stool and wiped an unknown substance off her hand onto her pants as she stared Ellen down whilst waiting to be served. _

"_How can I help you, Miss?" Her eyes raked over the blonde's strong features. _

_Ellen waited for a response, placing a dishrag into a glass cup and twisting until it was cleaned. _

_The blonde's face took in the tone the woman spoke in, one that held a hint of condescension. It was as if the woman was pushing herself to be nice to her. Which confused her, because she hadn't done anything, yet. "Yes," The blonde muttered, mocking her tone. She placed her elbows on the bar table as a proud smile crossed her face. _

"_Tequila shots…Please."_

"_Coming right up." Ellen spoke with a nod. Exhaustion was quickly approaching the bar owner, for it had been a hard day. All she wanted was to finish drying the dishes and close. Her head was pounding and the sound of the bell tied to the front door wasn't making it any better. _

_Another ring echoed through her ears._

_Ellen inhaled a breath, trying hard to calm herself. She absolutely hated when costumers came in thirty minutes before closing._

"_Look, lady." The blonde said cocking her head to the side. "I don't have all day, so if I could get my drink, that would be great." Ellen blinked a couple of times before nodding, deciding turning to smack the blonde wasn't worth the effort._

_As the owner of the bar turned to start pouring the woman's shots, her eyes landed on another woman. This woman was the exact opposite of the one that was being rude to her on the far side of the bar. _

_Her brown hair was perfectly kept and her face held the patience of a saint. She sat lady-like at the bar, her black blazer looking as if it had just been ironed and her sheer pink top was buttoned neatly. Her neck was adored by a pearl necklace and fingers were dressed with rings that held diamonds on them. _

"_I'll get to you soon, Sweetheart." Ellen turned to make the blonde woman's shots. _

'_Might have to carry this one out,' Ellen thought whilst pouring the tequila into the appropriate glasses in front of the rude woman, whose eyes were staring on in joy. _

_The blonde needed a little liquid celebration after the night she had. Her green eyes cut sideways to examine the brunette, a look of discontent crossing her face when she saw how perfect the small woman appeared to be._

'_She probably never worked a day in her life,' the blonde thought as she tapped her hands on the bar's wooden surface. _

_Once the shots were filled, Ellen froze as she noticed a pair of black eyes staring from the window next to the front door. _

_The blonde noticed the sudden change in mood, her head whipped backwards just in time to see the abyss demon's called eyes. Without a word she quickly got up and, with long strides, locked the door. _

"_Salt!" The brunette demanded Ellen from her seat. "Give me salt!"_

_Ellen reached for the can under the counter before lifting her eyes to see the blonde being thrown across the room and hitting a tall table mid-spine._

_Two demons strode casually inside, each with wicked grins. They examined the only three people in the bar before lunging to attack. _

_Ellen watched the blonde swiftly make her way to her feet, long limbs swinging to kick the nearest demon. She shook her head, ducking away from the assault her attacker attempted to dole out. Her hands reached under the bar to grasp the container of Holy Water she always kept at the ready, quickly splashing the liquid in the demon's face. The wet flesh sizzled on its skull, giving her enough time to look around the room._

_The brunette was no longer sitting at the bar, causing Ellen to search for her frantically, only to find her form on the floor drawing a demon trap. _

_Both these girls are hunters… the realization clicked and Ellen felt stupid from not noticing it sooner. _

_Ellen was then struck from behind. Her hand moved to hold the back of her head as she stumbled forward, turning on her heel to dizzily duck and dodge the next attack. _

_She then found herself crossing paths with the blonde, who was holding a demon by the collar of his shirt and landing punches repeatedly onto his person._

"_Move him to the trap!" Ellen instructed only to be answered with a look of disgust from the blonde. _

_The brunette stood, her eyes frantically watching the demons. She swallowed hard before throwing herself onto the ground to begin drawing another trap. _

_Ellen landed another punch only to be punched in the face, herself. She caught the demon and shoved him toward the trap the brunette had just completed in response. _

_The irritation that flared from the demon was enough to give her joy. She turned her attention to the other unwelcomed visitor, taking in a sigh of relief to find that the blonde had already put him in the newly drawn trap. _

_The brunette was muttering off the necessary exorcism in Latin, and soon the intruders were gone._

"_So…you girls are hunters." Ellen spoke, replacing strands of hair behind her ear. _

_The girls nodded together, eying each other warily. _

"_What are your names?" Ellen asked as she began moving the bodies to chairs in the corner, getting them out of the middle of her bar. _

"_Laney." The blonde said, spitting blood onto the floor. _

"_Genesis." The brunette spoke softly yet confidently, straightening her outfit. _

"Where are you guys headed next?" Dean's voice came abruptly from the other end of the bar, snapping Ellen from the memory that held such a dominant place in her heart. She felt nostalgic looking back to the discontent that the two girls held for each other, to the unbreakable bond that had developed between the two girls now.

Laney stopped mid chew and stared at the hunter. "Off to pick up more of your slack." She muttered, her voice filtered through the ham omelet that filled her cheeks.

Genesis pressed her lips together to keep the small laugh from escaping, a grin filling her face as she watched Dean's fall. His mouth formed a grin of his own before opening his mouth to respond to the blonde.

"Well, you tell our slack we said 'hi'." The hunter raised his glass towards the girls before downing the alcoholic beverage. "If you can find any," he mumbled from behind his glass.

"But… Really. Where are you guys heading?" Sam's voice echoed concern as his gaze was focused on Genie.

The tan woman looked at her food, swiftly swallowing before looking at the younger Winchester.

"Off to raise more hell." Genesis muttered, her face holding her sweet smile. She really didn't know where they were heading next, but letting the Winchester's know this would reflect badly on her team. She didn't know and, quite frankly, she didn't want these boys watching their every move, anyway. The two women could handle themselves and, although she found Sam's company comforting, the brunette knew the four of them should not be together for much longer.

**Pulling the girls into** another tight embrace, Ellen kissed both their temples.

"Y'all be safe now." Her words whispered in the girl's ears. "And for Christ' sakes learn to pick up a phone every once in a while."

"No promises." Laney muttered, turning to her attention to the Audi parked outside Ellen's bar.

Genesis gave a warm smile towards Ellen when she raised a hand, a gesture conveying the goodbye she couldn't bring herself to speak aloud. Her steps not far behind the blonde's when she turned her head just in time to see the Winchester's pull up in their classic Impala.

Genesis really wasn't in the mood for a Winchester speech on how they should be safe on the road. Although the tan woman found it nice, she really just wanted to work. When she wasn't on a job she found herself at a loss as to what she was to do with her hands, and free time allowed her already clouded mind a chance to think. She would rather be killing, honestly. It gave her comfort in knowing that although her mother could not be brought back, she-with help of her partner-could prevent a supernatural tragedy from happening to someone else. Simply by killing everything she came across.

"Here for another race, Losers?" Her mind recalled their last race with the elder Winchester, a race in which the females were victorious.

"Hey!" Dean said, ego still bruised from his defeat that happened ages ago. "Baby was simply sick that day." A strong hand came to rub the hood of the car as the excuse for the loss came spilling from his mouth.

"We don't have time to humiliate you a second time." Throwing up her hands, a coy smile formed on her lips. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Well-" Sam's voice started before being interrupted by the short hunter.

"We know." Genesis spoke shortly. "Be safe and call you if we need anything." She threw her small frame into the passenger seat of the Audi before closing the door.

"But we all know how likely that is." Laney rolled her eyes, taking a seat in the behind the steering wheel.

"**Where are we** headed, again?" Laney asked as she drove with one hand while the other adjusted the loose strands cascading down her scalp.

"West Virginia." Genie said glancing through articles the girls had picked up from the road. Newspapers were scattered at the short girl's feet.

"Demon lure." She answered her friend's unspoken question.

The blonde seemed to cringe at the location of this hunt. The brunette knew that her partner was born and raised in the state of West Virginia, but she knew little to nothing about her family that, as far as she knew, could very well still be in the state.

Genie wouldn't ask questions. She knew her partner enough to know that talk of her family made her uncomfortable and normally any questions concerning her family were brushed off and never answered.

The brunette could get away with poking at Laney for information, but this was personal and she didn't want to risk their friendship over something that did not even affect their hunting or partnership.

**The two girls** stood, facing the demon they managed to tie to a chair and trap.

"Why are you sneaking around this random dump?" Genesis asked, her arms folded across her chest as she stood with her hip jutted out, ready to recite the incantation at the right moment.

The blonde held a blade in her hand, green eyes watching intently as the captured demon chuckled before he stared her partner straight in the eye. "Nothing that concerns you sweetheart." The hoarse voice of the meat suit spoke, eyes illuminating all black.

Laney was simply ready to kill this demon, if he wasn't going to answer than he was no use to them. Genesis had insisted that they pound him for answers, and the scum put up a hell of a fight. The girls had several bruises and Laney's head was pounding from being thrown down a flight of stairs.

After such a hard capture, the blonde simply let her partner do all the questioning. She knew her limits and patience was not something the tall woman possessed. It was a trait required when questioning a soldier of Hell.

"There has got to be reason you're lurking around here." The brunette spoke with confidence, her voice softer than her normal talking voice, a façade used to appear helpless in hopes that the demon would talk. "Perhaps you're waiting for friends?"

The demon's smile never faded as his eyes reflected their appearance. "Maybe I was waiting for you."

Genesis was growing tired, she obviously wasn't getting anywhere with this interrogation. She much preferred the kill first-ask questions later method, but this situation was strange to her. A lone demon lurking in a warehouse for no reason? No, there was something bigger going on.

Genie shrugged as she began the exorcism, recalling the Latin incantation perfectly from memory.

The words fell short when a locker was shoved into her side, a grunt of pain left her lips as her eyes watched the body of her partner go flying to an opposite wall, the blonde once again hitting her head. This time on a concrete wall.

The faces of their attackers were only seen briefly, for the locker pushed the small huntress out a nearby window to drop three stories to the cold, hard pavement.

The brunette's throat held a silent scream, staring into luminous white eyes as she realized she was falling, her heart pounding with fear and adrenaline.

Genie hit the ground with a thud, instantly knocking the girl unconscious as her body landed in a twisted mess.

"Son of a bitch." Laney held the back of her head once she was released from the invisible hold barring movement from her tall frame. The intruders had escaped, apparently they were only here for a rescue mission.

The blonde found herself suddenly realizing that her friend had been pushed from the broken window in front of her. Panic shot through Laney's core as she stumbled to her feet. Vision blurry, she made her way down the three flights of stairs to the outside. Her stomach turned as she fought the urge to both pass out and vomit. The image of her best friend going through that window would forever stain her memory. Anger burned deep in her soul as she stumbled across the last few feet separating herself and her partner, her body moving as fast as it could through her possible concussion.

She fell to her knees at her partner's unconscious and mangled form. Genie's shoulder and arms were covered in glass shards, the blonde wincing as she turned her over so that she lay on her back.

"Genie." The blonde muttered shaking her a bit. "Genesis!" She screeched in panic.

* * *

_Another one so soon! We're on a roll. _

_REVIEWERS:_

_SuzSinger: YAY! Thank you for your review! We greatly appreciate your comments. We thought the bit about the Ghostfacesters was funny, too. It actually came from my inability to say it one night when we were discussing plot. And we love Ellen and Ash! Hope your hard work in preparation for school starting tomorrow pays off! We hope you have the best year of college yet!_

_HAVE A GREAT SUNDAY EVERYONE!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Highly Dangerous**

_By:_

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Ember_

**Dragging Genie's unconscious** body to the black Audi's front seat, ignoring her own aches, she noted that shattered glass covered both women, shining in their hair and clothes. The small amount of blood that oozed from Genie's cuts was not enough to be a threat alone, but she'd fallen out of a third story window.

Laney was incredibly angry. Her hands shook with the strong emotion even as they held her friend's full weight on her shoulders. Alone, she was forced to carry Genie utilizing a fireman lift to the passenger seat as fast as her feet would carry them. She knew that this was not the time for their being vulnerable.

A mass of black smoke rose on the horizon, lightening striking light poles through the abyss of black as it moved towards the women. _'I don't know what that thing wants, but we're getting the fuck out,'_ Laney thought, reclining the passenger seat she placed her friend in and shutting the door.

Driving seemed like the only good option to the huntress now. She hurriedly started the engine, putting the full force of her leg's muscles onto the accelerator until it lay flat on the floor. The force of their movement shut her door after she'd forgotten to do so. They needed to be far away from that smoke before it chose one of them to be its next meat suit. The needle on the speedometer only reached one sixty, which she was pushing toward. It wasn't fast enough for her.

She knew the motor on Genie's car. She performed the maintenance on the engine herself, it could do better.

Cursing, Laney drove at the unlawful speed, swallowing every back road she came across, keeping an eye in her rear view mirror for the smoke that had yet to catch them.

Being in West Virginia didn't sit well with her as it was. Too many memories lived in the state. She didn't even want to go on this hunt, as it was too close to her childhood home, but she'd ignored the bad feeling that dwelled deep in her stomach. Now, Genie was hurt. The girl's shoulder was visibly swelling even through her expensive leather jacket. "Damn," she muttered again. Hopefully, Genie would wake up soon and the fist clenching Laney's heart would loosen.

Laney didn't bother to turn off the vehicle, only putting in it park sideways across the white lines at their hotel. Running up to the door, she fiddled with the key card twice before it finally lit green and opened for her. Hurriedly, she gathered their belongings from where they sat still packed on the beds they hadn't had enough time to sleep on.

Her mind raced, coming up with only one solution to their predicament. Genesis needed a doctor and they needed a place to hole up in relative safely to do so. The thought gave her great pain, but her best friend had yet to awaken in the twenty minutes it took them to reach their no star-motel. Combined with the swelling and the unknown internal damage the girl could have from the three story drop, Delaney Johnson feared for her best friend and partner's life.

Not a feeling she relished.

The blonde didn't bother putting the bags in the trunk where they normally went. Instead, she threw them over the center console whilst she reversed the car from its make shift spot, quickly returning the motor to the break-neck speed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Laney continuously muttered to herself.

She was going to have to drive an hour to reach the destination so familiar yet uncomfortable to her.

Her family home.

**Laney navigated the **black Audi up hill, through the mature trees lining her family's two mile long driveway, with pursed lips. Genesis had yet to regain consciousness and deep purple bruises marred her skin in more than a few places.

With an unhealthily elevated heart rate, the blonde attempted to turn off the Audi without first putting it in park. The dash lit up in warning, beeping at her in protest. "Annalisa!" The girl screamed, jerkily yanking the gear shift into the correct position. "Annalisa," she called again, stepping unsteadily from the driver's seat.

Her own health wasn't prime at the moment, but so worried was she that it wasn't something she registered. The only thought she could focus on was getting Genesis into the grand home she once called home. "Anna-"

A hand landed on her bicep, interrupting her shrill screech. The blonde would have embraced the dark haired woman in a house keeper's uniform if she didn't already have Genie half in her arms. "Help me!"

Annalisa's face wore a worried expression but she moved to carry the tan woman's torn and blood stained jean-clad legs without question. This was the first time she'd laid eyes on the female Johnson child she raised since the girl had run off in her first year of college. Her own brown orbs filled with unwanted tears, even as she concentrated on carrying the bottom half of the stranger up the grand porch steps into the estate with Laney.

"Mrs. Johnson!" Annalisa's voice echoed through the marble foyer, carrying to all corners of the six thousand square foot main house.

Mrs. Johnson appeared not long after she was summoned, a commotion that she hadn't heard in quite some time rousing her from the study on the second floor. This level of noise and chaos, she could only attribute to her middle child and only daughter. "Delaney?"

Despite her shock, the middle aged woman remained elegant in a way that one would only see in golden era Hollywood. Her cheek bones were high and delicate from years of old money breeding, framing perfect teeth peeking out from behind gentle pink lips. Eyes, even widened with shock, were the same shade of shocking green as her daughter.

She watched her daughter continue to carry in a body of a smaller, tan woman without sparing her a glance. The girl was beautiful. She could discern that even through the blood and bruises, though she couldn't fathom _why_ the girl was in such a state, or in her foyer.

Blood didn't come off marble easily.

"Delaney?" The girl's mother questioned once more. "Just what are you doing?"

"Mother, call the medical staff." Laney used a bloodied hand to push her curtain of long hair behind her ears, uncaring if it soiled her shining, wild locks whilst she attended to her friend that now lay on the cold floor. "Now!"

Mr. Johnson stepped out from a hallway to stand next to his shocked wife, a pipe resting in the hand near his face. "What's going on in here?" His eyes glittered with an unknown emotion, face a dull mixture of wonder and disinterest. "Addy, did you know Delaney was coming today?" He spoke in an unhurried fashion. It was the same way he would greet his daughter when she came home for holidays, back in the days when she attended a prestigious boarding school. The only hint of warmth in his voice was when he spoke his wife's nickname.

His beautiful wife and strong willed daughter both looked up at him, varying levels of irritation hidden in seemingly calm masks on their faces. "No, Dear." Adelaide Johnson spoke in a tone that warned him not to proceed down the sarcastic path he planned to travel. "This is entirely a surprise."

Frustrated, Laney stood to her feet to heavily stomp up the grand staircase her mother had earlier descended, bringing her exhausted body into a pale gold and white study on the right side of the hall. The thought registered that in picking up her mother's expensive desk phone, she's stained its otherwise flawless façade.

It almost brought a smile to her face.

The girl pressed and held the button labeled for emergency medical situations, tapping her foot on the soft rug under her dirty boots. "I need medical in the foyer. _Now_," she emphasized with a hiss before dropping the receiver to the ground in her haste to return downstairs.

**Her mother's well paid** medical staff was in the foyer before she took the first step. "What happened?" A doctor pulled gloves over his hands and examined the prone girl with the assistance of his two nurses.

"She fell out of a third story window!" Laney blew past her mother from where she stood on the bottom step. "She hasn't woken up, it's been two hours!"

"I don't see any deformities to the spine or extremities, and her skull appears to be without injury." The doctor rolled Genesis to her previous position, mindful of the nurse holding the girl's neck steady. "I'm going to need an MRI and X-Ray machine to tell if there are any fractures or internal bleeding. Nurse," he pointed to the woman starting an intravenous line of fluids on the patient. "Keep that line open but on a slow drip. She's dehydrated, but we don't want to make any internal bleeding worse until after the tests."

He stood, retrieving a cellular phone from his scrub's pockets. "We're going to get this girl to a hospital, immediately, Mrs. Johnson."

"No!" Laney slapped the phone from his hand. "No hospital. You have an X-Ray here, I know you do." Her parents bought the machinery at their previous doctor's request. The man, bless his heart, dealt with the ever growing lists of broken bones and fractures the Johnson children accumulated over the course of their more rambunctious years.

"We still need hospital resources, and an MRI." The M.D. held his tongue in front of his employers, simply bending to pick up his Blackberry. "Not to mention an X-Ray technician."

Laney turned to look at her parents, whom still stood like statues examining the situation. "Mother, do you really want this to make it to the tabloids? I can see the headlines now, _Johnson Family's Wild Child Involved in an Assault!_" Adelaide nearly expired whenever the press focused on the family in any way other than to highlight their success or charity donations. It took a considerable sum to keep her two eldest children's disappearance and failure to take over the family business from being front page news, as it was. This was not information she wanted nosy hospital visitors selling to reporters for the highest bid.

"This stays here." Her voice was soft, but each of her employees knew the reverence held in the words. "Dr. Middlan, have the MRI truck you used for Aidan's football physical delivered to the estate."

"Annalisa," she turned her attention to her head house keeper and former nanny. "Make sure this doesn't ruin my floors."

**Hours went by as **Laney remained at her friend's side through the barrage of medical examinations the doctor provided. Genesis still wasn't awake but the MRI revealed a lack of internal bleeding or injury aside from deep muscle bruising, and the X-Ray confirmed that every bone was, indeed, intact.

Dr. Middlan pulled her mother out of the room to speak in hushed voices, but the huntress heard them once she strained her ears. "The tests show that this girl isn't seriously hurt, by some miracle. Just a concussion, deep muscle bruising, dehydration, and exhaustion. We're working on getting her rehydrated with two large bags of fluids in either arm. She'll need to rest for at least a few weeks before she goes anywhere."

Laney didn't hear what her mother said in response but, soon, Dr. Middlan started to speak once more. "The concerning thing is…" A sigh rang out in the hall, long and low. "All of her tests show signs that aren't normally present in young, American women that haven't been deployed overseas."

"There's evidence of abuse in her bones and muscular structure. This patient…Girl," he corrected himself. "Has been either tortured, or in multiple altercations."

The news didn't surprise the huntress. How many times had the girls been thrown into walls and furniture? This wasn't even the first time Genesis has plunged head first out a window. The girls had sore muscles and popping joints. Each morning, they stretched to no avail. Putting a body through that much repetitive abuse wasn't going to keep one limber and pain free.

"How much longer do we have the MRI truck?"

"You've paid for the whole day, Ma'am." Dr. Middlan hesitated in delivering the news to his employer. "We can't put that patient through any more radiation for a while. She's reached her limit."

"Run the same tests on my daughter," Adelaide's voice was firm in the way Laney remembered it being her whole life. "Who knows what trouble she's been in with that girl."

Laney stood, bristling at her mother's tone. The woman never wanted to blame her for her own misbehaviors, always someone else. Why, she did not know. She always came out with the truth. Never once did she blame her actions on another.

Shirking responsibility was one of her pet peeves, after all.

"Mother," she called out, interrupting the conversation. "Don't blame this on her. I make my own choices." Resting her face on the frame of the door, the girl looked her mother for the first time since she'd arrived hours before.

It was almost like looking in a mirror, if she were well groomed. They possessed the same cheek bones, emerald eyes, and blonde hair. There were very few differences between them, especially due to the fact that her mother still appeared to be so young. Adelaide currently weighed more than her daughter, though it was only due to Laney being under what was considered healthy for her height.

"You're going to do the tests." Folding her hands, Adelaide raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, daring her offspring to defy her order. "You look as if you're emaciated. I can see your ribs _through_ your shirt."

Laney wanted to roll her eyes. She knew her mother was absolutely correct, as she'd noticed it the last time she bothered to look in a mirror. Her body had transformed from an athlete's to all wiry muscles and bone. The months following Elliot Aspen's death had been hard for the huntresses. "Yes, Ma'am." She'd endure these tests because she could see her mother's genuine concern for her well-being and out of gratitude for having the medical staff see to Genesis' well-being. It was almost easy for her to fall back in step with her old behaviors, being the perfectly well behaved daughter she was brain washed to be.

Dr. Middlan awkwardly reentered the guest room Genesis rested in, avoiding eye contact with the younger blonde woman. "Any chance you're pregnant?"

"No." Laney scoffed. Children weren't on her radar. She didn't like the little creatures and motherhood would really cut into her hunting and drinking time.

"Are you sexually active?"

"Not for the last few months." She hissed, eyes cutting to her mother's form sitting gracefully in a ridiculously expensive high backed chair. "And my periods are regular."

Snapping on his gloves, Dr. Middlan had the young woman extend and flex her muscles so that he could examine the joints and muscle tone. "How tall are you?"

"Five foot, twelve inches."

"Delaney." Her mother's voiced warned, her face turning toward the girl standing awkwardly across the room. "My patience for your humor is thin."

Laney flashed her best 'go fuck yourself' smile, eyes lined with malice. "Yes, Mother." The girl straightened her spine, utilizing the training from her long ago debutant training. "I'm six feet tall, Doctor."

Adelaide elegantly hid her anger with the child from years of practice. She knew exactly what her daughter's smile and beauty queen answer really meant. It was the southern equivalent of a middle finger. And Delaney delivered it perfectly, just as she'd taught her.

"How much do you weigh?"

"I'm not sure." Scrunching her brow, she tried to remember if she had stepped on a scale since dropping out of college. It just wasn't a concern for her.

Dr. Middlan's nurse stood from where she sat with a clipboard, directing the blonde to the scale in the good doctor's office down the hall. Good-naturedly, she ignored her patient's whining to focus on recording accurate measurements. "One thirty four," she announced with a frown.

Laney was far below the weight the height chart recommended she be. Which is astonishing, because most healthy adults were about twenty pounds over their number on the chart. "Your friend looks like she's underweight, as well. Are you two torturing yourselves?"

"Yeah," the blonde girl's face was deadpanned. "What else is there to do on a weekend?"

**The physical took an **inordinate amount of time, partly due to the extent of the young woman's bodily harm. For the most part, the delay originated from the blonde herself. Her smart mouth and fidgeting did not hasten the process at all.

When the doctor was finished, Laney ensured that the nurse attending to her exhausted partner was not a demon before making her exit to her childhood bedroom on the third floor.

It was all soft pink walls and white furniture inlayed with floral patterns. Picture frames scattered to all corners of the room, both hanging on the walls and resting on the tops of dressing tables, filled with the smiling faces of her old friends. Her own much younger visage held within the frames held long forgotten smiles and innocence that hid a deep unhappiness wrestling within her younger self.

She found it hard to believe she was now twenty four and not at all the person sixteen year old Laney imagined herself to be. Her future had been planned for her down to the letter. Her college degree would be in finance, just like her brothers'. Together, they would run the three sectors of her family's banking and stock management empire. Laney's parents would wait until year two of assuming her position before announcing the marriage they'd planned in her youth to the heir of a vastly successful hotel chain.

They would have three beautiful blonde children and she would sit quietly at every family function until it was time for her children to grow into another generation of mega wealthy, blonde banking superstars. Then she would pester them for grandchildren until her death.

Shaking out of the memories, Laney walked past the shelves of debutant memorabilia, sun and moon murals, and pageant awards to her closet, still filled with a disturbing amount of pastels. A part of her wanted nothing more than to clothe herself in a sophisticated day dress Adelaide would approve of and maintain a plastered smile through the rest of her easy, safe life.

The other part of her snatched a pair of black jeans off a hanger with a scowl, giving the pastels fabrics a showing of her middle finger whilst she turned to leave. The longer she stayed in her pink prison, the angrier she grew.

Sparing one last glance at the mural over her old bed, she changed her pants while her thoughts wandered to the matching tattoo of an embracing sun and moon on her wrist.

It was her first act of rebellion.

'_Now that_,' she smiled at the thought. '_Is a memory I'm happy to relive._'

"Delaney?"

The calling of her name quickly removed the smile from her lips. The tone of stern disappointment and determination was one she knew well. "Yes, Mother?" Turning, she was surprised to see tears behind her mother's emotionless mask. They danced in her eyes with the dull evening light. She'd never seen her mother cry before. How did she feel about this? She didn't know exactly, but there was a slight crushing sensation radiating from her chest.

"Where…" Her mother stopped to clear her throat. "Where have you been that you've been hurt like this?" In her hand rested several black and white MRI print outs. She could see, even in the fading light in the room, numerous anomalies and scar tissue on muscles and internal organs.

Silence ruled the room for a stretch of minutes that felt like an eternity to the blondes. Laney wasn't sure what to say. Did she want to comfort her mother? The feeling was foreign. She was, for the first time, speechless. No smart-asses remark or eye roll. So, she did what she always does when she's utterly confounded, she squinted.

"Dr. Middlan says this one," Adelaide dropped the stack in her hands so that she could present her middle child with one particular form. Laney squinted with great effort at this image. "Is from repeated stabbings."

Laney could still feel the tinge from the healed wound in her side. Her nightmares were often plagued with the demon's face that was responsible. Being forced to watch as her friend and new, at that time, hunting partner bleed from the hands of a demon on a table across from her was nothing compared to her own physical pain.

"Delaney." Her mother let the other images drop to the ground, as well. "Are you a drug dealer?"

Laughter inappropriately spilled from her lips, failing to match the horrified expression on her face. The force was one she could not control, for it was too strong. She laughed until she was only able to bend over onto herself from the tightening of her stomach muscles. It was soon hard to breath and her sides hurt, but she could not stop the hysterics.

Mr. Johnson appeared behind her mother, pipe still in hand. "I've missed all the fun?" A chuckle escaped past his tight lips from where they rested on the mouthpiece he held so dear.

"Your daughter is on drugs." Adelaide glanced over her shoulder at her husband frostily. "And she thinks it's _hilarious_ that I've confronted her about it."

Laney simultaneously squinted and laughed awkwardly. Her mind was scattered in a million different directions, the main due course being that she missed her best friend. Worried for her. Genie needed to wake up, uninjured and help her escape from the super organized madhouse that was her family home.

Finally, she managed to swallow the giggles down her throat, despite its burn. "No, Mother." Laney, suddenly, could not remember why she'd been laughing. "I'm not a drug dealer. But I _am_ doing something important with my life…Something you didn't plan."

"Are you some kind of secret agent?" Adelaide arched a meticulous eyebrow, her hands out to the side as if they were asking a sarcastic question. "Should I be worried about the Russians?"

"No one is putting Baby in a corner." Laney's eyes doubled in size at the appearance of her other half, casually leaning in the doorway of her bedroom. "Lane, you never told me you had a twin." Genesis looked exactly like she'd been thrown out of window. Her hair had subtle highlights of red from the blood matting her hair, and her normally well maintained attire was torn in odd places.

'_If anyone could pull off looking like a model fresh from their death bed, it's her._' Laney blew the hair out of her eyes. "We keep her locked in the basement so the town folk don't burn us at the stake for the dancing in the moonlight to Van Halen with the devil, causing the anomaly that was our birth."

"Ah," Genie nodded sagely. "That explains your love of eighties hair bands."

"Doesn't it?"

Genesis was shocked enough by the sight of her best friend's apparent middle aged twin that she almost forgot that it hurt like a mother to climb up those stairs. Her memory was fogged as to what happened and how their _situation_ ended, but she was sure the fine details would be filled in later.

"Your family is from here?" Genesis crossed her arms, ignoring the world of hurt her shoulder brought her in doing so. She knew that the blonde was from West Virginia, but she had never heard anything about the family that raised her here, or any idea how close in proximity they were to their hunt. "That's why you didn't want to take this…Urm…" Hazel eyes cut to Adelaide as she pondered her words. "Mission?"

"What kind of danger are you in, Delaney?" Adelaide was now more worried, if that were at all possible, than when she hadn't know any details of her daughter's life. Her mind's eye filled with images of her daughter gathering intelligence from some Iraqi prince in some sordid manner. Of all the things that happen to women whom were caught spying. "I can hide you!" She grasped her daughter's arm to convey the truth of her statement. Letting her walk out of her watchful gaze was not something she intended on letting happen once more.

"No," the younger blonde turned her wrist in such a way that she broke the tight grasp on her forearm. "This isn't something you can hide me from, Mother. Once they sets their sites on you, there is no escape." The statement was true, despite the fact that her mother thought she was a government agent. As long as her mother didn't catch on that the mysterious '_they'_ was a hoard of supernatural creatures, she was fine with the misleading information. "And I don't want to hide."

Genie felt the tiny prickling of tears at the corner of her eyes and the sudden crushing weight on her chest. She missed her mother and wished desperately that she was given the chance to get out of the hunting lifestyle, no matter how unlikely such an event was. Part of her wanted to be mad at Laney for turning down the offer without so much as a second thought, but the other part of her knew her friend so completely.

"Mister and Misses Johnson," Genesis pushed her emotions back and her hand forward. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

Mr. Johnson switched his pipe to his non-dominate hand to shake Genie's, his brow furrowed. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are, young lady." His voice, she noted, was deep and gravel like. It was familiar, in that it sounded like Laney's, but deeper. Or, perhaps like Harper's.

"I'm Genesis." The brunette let go of Mr. Johnson's hands, trying not to grimace at the lingering pipe tobacco smell on her fingers now. She hated smoke and the smell made her nauseated. Perhaps it was from her line of work, seeing demons smoke out of humans on a weekly basis, but a faint memory of displeasure for cigarette smoke as a baby told her that she hated it long before her…career choice.

"How do you know our daughter?" Mrs. Johnson remained standing with her arms crossed, looking at the small statured girl from behind her long lashes. She outright refused to shake the proffered hand.

"Well," Genesis pulled the hand back towards herself once she knew for certain that Mrs. Johnson would not be accepting her gesture of greeting. "You're rude."

Laney reached out to touch Genie's elbow, garnering her attention. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I landed ass first." She bit her lip for a moment. "Or maybe head first. I'm not quite sure. Either way, I landed. Hard." A hand came up without much thought to rub at the sore bump that had formed on the back of her skull.

"That you did." Laney looked down to the floor. She could've prevented this.

Genesis narrowed her eyes. The self-deprecation written all over her best friend's face. As soon as they were alone, she'd put a stop to that quick and in a hurry. As many times as they'd gone over the fact that Genie's being hurt on the job was an unavoidable fact, the blonde still blamed herself. She would not put up with it.

"We need to get out of here soon." Laney pulled the remaining hair out from in front of her eyes, finally looking up to her partner's stern expression. '_Great_,' she breathed out heavily. '_So that lecture is coming._'

"The car is needs an oil change, too."

"What?" Genesis seethed. "It just had an oil change!"

"It will need another." Delaney rested her hands on her boney hips covered in black jeans. "Come on, let's grab our stuff and hit the road. As much as I don't like this place," green eyes cut to the two forms standing off to the side, both looking two very different levels of offended at being ignored. "I don't want to attract any unwanted attention here."

"Yeah," Genie looked back over to the two. "You're right. They didn't ask for this."

"You're leaving again?" Adelaide stepped closer to her only daughter, the child she once had so much hope for. "I just got you back!"

Laney shook her head, turning for the stairs. "I wasn't back. Not really." The blonde motioned for her friend to come along with her. "Thank you, for your medical team. For everything." Before they could respond, her boot covered feet met the surface of the first step, and she hurled herself down the steps at a breakneck speed.

She wouldn't even spare the place another glance, even to say a farewell to Annalisa. It was too much for her to be here, any longer. Her anger was building every second she was in the residence. Or the state of West Virginia, for that matter.

Genesis gave a half smile to the Johnson's before hurriedly following in the tall huntresses wake. Her own opinion could wait until she and Laney were in the privacy of the Audi. Her parent's safety or not, Laney was being cold towards the people who raised her. Her own flesh and blood. Genie had very strong feelings on the matter, even if she thought Mrs. Johnson could use a lesson in manners.

Adelaide and Stephan Johnson looked each other in the eye, holding onto the other's hand in their solitary grief. The wave of chaos from their second child's short lived homecoming would wash over them for weeks before they would allow each other to return to their facade of a normal life.

* * *

**Well... that was a long break between chapters. This one was, truthfully, hard to write. I hope you enjoyed! We already have the next few chapters mostly written, they just need the be tied together and edited in a way that actually makes sense! **

**Please review and let us know your thoughts!**

**BE BLESSED,**

**Emme and DeeDee.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Highly Dangerous**

_By:_

_Emmeline's Embers and DeeDee's Box_

**In the dark, silent atmosphere** of the Audi, the two women let their minds review the recent events. They both had things to discuss with the other, but it was clear without communication that it could wait. They had the rest of their lives to talk to one another.

One comfortably silent car ride was more than necessary from time to time.

Laney drove until she couldn't keep her eyes open. They settled, about seven hours after leaving the estate in West Virginia, on a hotel room that looked like something out of a horror movie.

It had a vacancy sign, and it was the only one they'd seen for miles.

Laney parked next to the office's front door, ignoring the shrill sound of the bell as she opened the door. No one was behind the desk, but there was a bell. It was four in the morning, and she hated to wake up the disheveled looking Indian woman whom emerged from a back room to check her in, but she needed sleep.

"A double room, please." The blonde handed her credit card over, following the woman's line of sight to Genie's form in the passenger seat, barely visible through the tint on the windshield. Genesis needed to rest, but was unable to sleep sitting up in the front seat. Instead, she mentally rested, her body covered in a warm blanket they stole from the back of the couch at the Johnson's residence.

"A king?"

Laney's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "No, a double."

"Yes," the woman's accept was thick. "A double bed."

"No," Laney hissed. "Two beds in one room."

The clerk's face clearly showed confusion. "You and your girlfriend sleep in separate beds?"

"No!" Realizing her mistake, she quickly uttered out her next words along with obscene hand gestures. "Us both, strictly dickly."

"Ohh," the woman smiled and nodded in understanding. "Two beds! Okay!"

**Genesis used the key to **unlock room seven, the blanket and a bag of take out in her hands. Behind her, she could hear Laney retrieving their two bags from the trunk. Her eyes settled on the worst hotel she'd seen yet, and that was saying something.

Three of the walls were piss yellow, and the other brick red with white patches in places. The night stand held a dangerous looking electrical outlet that she'd rather not touch, even if her phone was dead and needed charging.

The television had a major crack in the screen and the chairs and the table in the corner did not match. A single, rusty and ancient looking window unit was framed into the wall four feet above the top of the nightstand, far out of her reach. '_That thing better work, because it's freezing._'

She walked further in the room, her lips formed in utter disgust. So far, the bathroom was no-where to be found.

Behind her, Laney's obnoxiously loud footsteps announced that she'd entered the room. The crash of their bags sounded out as they hit the floor before she stated what was on both of their minds. "Well, this is the murderiest hotel I've ever seen."

"Including the haunted ones."

The bathroom door was finally located, hidden behind the room's exterior door when it was open. The doorway was quite narrow, and the bathroom even more so. Sink stains and a moldy shower made her want to reconsider washing the blood from her hair, after all.

"How much was this room?"

"Twenty seven dollars."

"I think they owe you a refund."

**The heat did not work. **Genesis added her new blanket over her comforter, shivering despite the fact that she still wore her pull over and winter fleece lined tights.

She was very angry.

Looking over to her partner, she noted that the girl was dead asleep. She had not moved from her position on her back, still on top of the covers, for the last six hours.

It was approaching ten in the morning, and they needed to leave soon for check out. Genie hated to wake Laney, but they needed to leave and she craved the heat in the Audi.

Warmth. She needed it.

An idea popped into her head, forcing her out of bed and stumbling towards the tiny bathroom.

Luckily, under the sink was a full container of Ajax and a scrubber. '_Unused, obviously,_' she thought as the mold encrusted shower came into view. '_Seems a little backward to be cleaning a hotel shower myself.' _

Her hands made quick work of the mess, and she noted that if she told Laney to wake up the moment she got out of the shower, the blonde would be ready to leave by the time Genie's hair was styled.

The shower handle was turned all the way over to hot, but the water remained frosty. If at all possible, the water coming from the tap was colder than the outside temperature.

She kept her hygiene routine short, except that her fingers continuously moved shampoo through her long, thick strands. As much as she was now considering red highlights, blood was not sanitary.

Stepping out in a towel, she opened the bathroom door. Dripping on the threadbare carpet, she yelled at the blonde. A laugh almost escaped her lips at the sight her best friend's awakening before she stepped back into the room to complete her hair routine and choose an outfit. "Only you, Lane."

Delaney spent another five minutes on the floor between the beds, tangled in the comforter that landed with her before she raised her head. "Ugh," she groaned. Her hair was covering her face and she could taste her own breath. '_Did I get hit by a truck?'_

Her bag sat at an odd angle where she threw it the night before, across the room. From where she was coming to a stand, Laney could see the duct tape and latest zipper fix had not survived meeting the corner of the table. "Damn it!" Just picking up the bag let half of the contents fall to the floor in a wrinkled mess. '_Oh, darn,_' she thought sarcastically. '_I'll have to refold those.'_ A snort left her nose at her inside joke.

Bending, she used her arms to rake the clothing off the floor and set them on her bed. Unsure and uncaring if what she chose matched or was clean, Laney pulled a shirt over her head as Genesis emerged from the steamy bathroom. "Oh, you look fancy for a concussion victim!"

Genesis continued to secure her jewelry to her ear piercing, "I always look good."

"Do you?" Laney pulled a strip of silver tape from the roll. "I never noticed."

Genesis threw an eye roll in the blonde's direction. "Are you going to fill me in on the last hunt?" Sitting on the edge of her bed, she flipped her hair out of her face so that she could concentrate on placing her very pretty shoes on her feet. The whole event was a blur in her mind. While it was abundantly clear she fell, she didn't know quite how.

"The demon had back up." Laney's bag was now more tape than fabric. "I was thrown against a wall," she tapped her ring finger on her temple. "Good thing this skull of mine is so thick."

"How did I take the dive?" Shoes now gleaming, securely fastened to her feet, she made eye contact once more with her friend. "I know I didn't jump."

"You were thrown in the opposite direction…where there was a window." To avoid hazel eyes, the huntress focused on stuffing her clothing into the tape-bag.

Genie contemplated her next question for a short while, deciding it wasn't a wise thing to ask, and doing it anyways. "And your parents came into the equation…how?" Again thinking on how badly this conversation could go, the brunette squinted her eyes at the other girl. Her own emotions were a mixture she hadn't yet sifted through, but she could see Laney's very clearly on her pale face.

"The demons did something new." The girls each gathered their bags, eager to shake off the memory of the twenty dollar hotel room. "They all smoked out at once but, instead of disappearing back to Hell, they all hovered together in the sky. It was freakish."

Laney opened the trunk, watching as her partner placed her bag on the otherwise empty surface. "Then they started moving towards us."

"What?" Genesis looked up with wide eyes. "That is new."

"Exactly."

Genie contemplated the meaning of this new demonic behavior. Demons seemed to be popping up more and more these days, no matter how many they sent back to Hell. It was like a global game of Whack A Mole. "Then what?"

"I grabbed you and hauled ass out of town! It followed us for a while, but I outran it in the Audi. You hadn't woken up, yet, though so I made the decision to get you to help."

"Why not a hospital?" Again, she blurted out her question despite thinking better of it. "You could've just as easily taken me to any one of them in the state. Why your parents?" Genie knew her best friend inside and out, with the exception of this area of her life and personality. Even with recent events, actually meeting her parents, it didn't shed much light on the situation. Or answer a fraction of her questions.

Laney closed the trunk, her thumbs coming up to wipe the sleep from her eyes. "You hate hospitals, and we're wanted by the federal government." Slow steps brought her to the driver's door, to which she opened without managing eye contact even still. "My parents have a whole medical staff at their disposal."

"Yeah," Genesis squeaked. "What's the deal with that? That house was massive!"

Throwing her body into the interior of the Audi, Laney's eye twitched with a pang of annoyance. "My family is _the family_ when it comes to banking, and credit cards." Furrowing her eyebrows, she quickly added, "And real estate. And oil. And FedEx."

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, hiding a giggle behind her hands. "Did you go to boarding school?" Silence filled the car for a stretch, punctuated only by Genie's evil smile until a squeal announced, "You totally did!"

"Harper, too?" If at all possible, the girl's eyes went even wider. "This is precious information!"

Focusing on backing the Audi from the parking spot, Laney muttered a dark: "I'm glad you find this so amusing."

"I do!" Genesis ignored the pounding in her head that came with each giggle, smiling as she curled into her spot in the passenger seat, feet tucked into her chest. "I need to call Harper!" Her phone was in her hand before Laney could cut her eyes toward her.

"As much as I look forward to sitting through that conversation, could you first tell me where I'm going?" The blonde drove to the only exit in town, a bridge leading back to a major highway, with a deep sulk marring her slightly dirty face. "And I need food."

**Laney listened to her **friend giggle on the other side of the booth into the phone, food nearly gone from the shoveling into her mouth. Though the volume was set to low, the blonde could hear her brother's grumpy voice mutterings. He was almost as unhappy about the questions concerning their childhood as she was, except she could tell by the look in her best friend's eyes that he was filling her in on at least a few of her own embarrassing escapades.

The waitress came and collected her plate before Genie could get off the phone to start eating hers, the waffles now cold. "Would you like anything else, dear?" The older woman looked down at her kindly, her pad and pen poised in her hand.

"Yeah," she muttered. "If you could drag me into the kitchen and behead me, that'd be great." A kick from under the table made her reconsider her sarcasm to the stranger. "Just kidding," she beamed.

"Can I get an order of waffles, too?"

The waitress took a deep breath. "After you ate an entire plate of chicken tenders for breakfast…now you want waffles?" The woman, her name was Cindy, looked as if she had lived a life too long filled with sadness. The lines in her face settled mostly around her eyes and mouth, the parenthesis around her mouth deepened with age, but she had never seen a skin and bones girl eat as much as she had. Nor had she ever seen anyone order chicken tenders and fries at ten thirty in the morning.

"And bacon."

That's it, Cindy was finding another job.

**Genesis ordered a to-go** box for her cold food. Her phone was back in her jeans pocket and the smile wouldn't wipe off her face. "You graduated top of your class in Charm School," she wiped the tears of laughter from the corner of her hazel eyes. "That's the best thing I've ever heard."

The blonde continued to mutter to herself as she licked syrup from her lips. "You still haven't told me where we're going."

"Oh," the brunette placed her stomach, which was aching from laughter. "I found a vampire nest in Washington."

"Yeah, it's called the White House." Laney pried her bare legs from the booth and stood to stretch. At sixty degrees, she was sweating. Her partner was in a sweater and stylish jacket, but there couldn't be enough cold breezes in the world to cool her over heated skin. Fondly, she remembered all their earlier arguments about the temperature in the Audi.

"The state on the west coast, not Washington D.C.," Genie rolled her eyes as she too stood, throwing three twenties on the table top and reaching for her box. Their bill was always outrageous at diners like these because Laney always ate her way through the menu.

Taking a look at her friend, she furrowed her brow. Now that she thought about it, the opposite was true lately. Laney hadn't been eating much at all these days. Neither of them had. Maybe seeing her family had restored her appetite? When was the last time they'd had a bag of Cheetos? Genesis reminded herself to start eating more. They ate maybe once a day since her mother…Since the events of the previous year occurred.

Genesis wasn't quite ready to talk about what had happened. What bothered her the most was that she spent her time fighting palpable evil, the kind you can behead or exorcise or burn. But that's not what took her mother. She had a fleeting thought that maybe she should've spent the last few years in medical research instead of chasing evil from one end of the country to the next.

Shaking her head of shoulda, coulda, wouldas, Genie made a silent vow to herself that they'd eat more, her eyes taking in Laney's ribs through her shirt and knowing she didn't look much better. The mixed woman started this year in a size four or six, and now those clothes hung off her. Her once ample hips now in size two jeans. It wasn't a good look for either of them.

The tortured look wasn't in this year.

"**That's weird."** Genie checked her phone. It read zero messages. She'd left Bobby and the Winchester's two voicemails each a few days ago. They hadn't gotten back to her.

While she didn't doubt that the boys could be face down in a ditch somewhere from their stupidity, it wasn't like Bobby to ignore her. _'I'll leave another message with Bobby,' she thought. _

"What's weird?" Laney set the cruise on the Audi, giving her sore leg a break from the accelerator.

"Neither the Winchesters or Bobby have returned my calls." Genesis finished dialing the number and placed the phone to her ear. The power cord was scratching her face, but she was so worried, she almost didn't notice. "I'm calling Bobby again. Can you turn that down?" Hazel eyes pointed to the radio.

"But, it's Bohemian Rhapsody." Her voice held a tinge of disbelief, even as her hand reached out to turn down the volume on the car stereo.

"Hey, Bobby!" Genesis started. "It's me. I'm starting to get worried. Call us back." Her frown deepened. Where could he be? Was he with the Winchesters? They weren't answering either. Dean always missed the call, but Sam wasn't one to leave calls unanswered. He was the responsible one from their group.

Laney swerved from the right to left as she reached for where she'd thrown her cell weeks ago, otherwise known as the last time she used it. "I'll call Dean. If he thinks it's a booty call, he might answer."

The device in her hand rang fourteen times before the generic voicemail recording told her to leave a message. "Hey, get your dick out of your hand and call us back." She was kind enough to leave it at that.

Neither girl said their name or the boys in the messages. Being wanted by the federal government made them careful. A switch in license plates and phone numbers was necessary every few weeks. They didn't know Laney's real name so they'd occasionally withdraw cash from her ATM card, but even that was sparingly done.

Genie's hair would not do well in prison and Laney would end up in permanent solitary confinement.

"Maybe call Ellen?" The shorter woman asked as she dialed. "Ellen, thank God!" Their favorite bar owner and all around secondary mother figure was confused at their call. They'd just checked in a few days ago.

"What's the matter?" Her voice was filled with concern. "Are you girl's okay?" A mental image of Ellen standing at her bar, face deep in a frown with a dish rag thrown over her shoulder entered Genie's imagination.

"We're okay, now. Have you heard from Bobby or the Winchesters?" Genie switched the phone over to speaker for her partner to hear. "They haven't called us back and it's been a few days." Normally, the girl's wouldn't bother. But it'd been a weird couple of months. Things had been happening that raised their internal alarms to max. "Did they change numbers again?"

This whole situation was giving them a bad feeling.

On Ellen's end of the line, there was the muffled sound of glass clinking together and another voice. "Not recently. I'll put the feelers out and get back to you, though I'm sure they're busy with trying to save Dean's soul."

"Dean's what?" Both women exclaimed together.

"Where have you ladies been?" Ellen sighed, a hint of sadness coming through her tough exterior. "Idiot sold his soul a while back now, and it's coming due soon."

Laney and Genie spoke at once, their voices rising to cascade through Ellen's end of the connection.

"I thought you had ten years after selling your soul?" Genie could feel her blood pressure rising. How long had they not informed them of their dire situation? If Dean sold his soul, they needed to be focused on helping them. How had Sam not mentioned anything? They'd spoken to him just a few weeks ago. He seemed stressed, but he's been that way for months. She'd accepted it as how he was these days. Was this cause? _Of course it was, she answered herself._ If her dad or she loved was going to die and be dragged to hell, she'd be a mess.

"We've been busy with our own problems!" Laney's words finally soaked in, past Genie's own worries. "We're not the Winchester's baby sitters. This is their problem."

"Laney!" Genie shouldn't be surprised, but she could at least be admonishing. "They're allies, remember?"

"They're dumbasses, is what they are." Laney turned the cruise off and accelerated down the road at an angry speed. "We just got out of our own mess, where you almost died, I'll remind you. Hell Hounds are no joke."

"What are Hell Hounds?" It was rare that one of the girls knew of a supernatural creature and not the other. She's learning a lot about her partner today, it would seem.

"They're not Pomeranians, I'll tell you that much." Laney sucked in a ragged breath. "They're what's sent to collect payment on this sort of thing."

"How do you know about them, Delaney?" Ellen's voice crackled through the phone. The connection wasn't the greatest because they were miles and miles away from one another.

Laney held her breath for a minute, her entire face turning beet red. From anger or from pain, her friend didn't know. "I told you," she gasped once more. "My family is some of the richest of the rich. You don't get that way without help."

Genie's eyes grew wide with understanding. "Who?" What had Laney witnessed? Was it why she started hunting in the first place, or why the girl had started drugs in college? Genie's own father had briefly considered selling his soul a while back, if it meant a little longer with the love of his life. She didn't consider it a viable option, or condone the act, but she did understand. Out of love or desperation, people had fallen into this trap for years.

Humans were a "right now" species. She was guilty of it herself. Of having to act _right that moment, _even though her emotions clouded her judgement. It was human nature.

"It's happened a few times in our family. Most recently, my great grandfather. During the great depression," another pause. "The business was failing. He'd already sold two of his daughters into marriages, and his sons were dying in the war one by one as they all were drafted straight out of high school."

Genesis hugged herself to hold in the pain emanating from her ribs. She felt as if it were her own soul, crying out for the suffering of Laney's long dead family members. "He was down to his last two children, my grandmother and my great uncle Harper, when he sold his soul. He negotiated with the demon so that the family would be set for years to come."

"He didn't just sell his soul, did he?" Ellen was a smart lady. She had a feeling this story was taking an even deeper dive.

"No. He promised my uncle's soul, too, but after he'd lived out his full life."

A long silence filled the Audi until the hum of the engine finally broke past the screaming in Genie's head. "WHAT A BASTARD!" Her voice seemed as if it would break the glass in the car. "I didn't even know that was possible!" The whispered words seemed more deadly than the shouting.

"Look," Ellen needed to get back to work and her own heart now felt heavy with this information. "I'll get to work on contacting the boys. Where are you girls?"

"We're heading to Washington." Genie answered automatically, her eyes staring off at nothing. "A vampire nest."

Ellen's exhale was audible through the phone's speaker. In the back ground, they could hear Ash talking. "Look, you girls go on about your hunt. Once I reach one of them, I'll put the word out that you want to help, and that they should call you."

Laney shook her head as Genesis thanked the older woman and ended the call. "I'm serious, Genie. I don't want you anywhere near those things. I'll help if that's what you really want to do, but I'm not fighting off a hell hound. And I'm not letting you, either."

Normally, the brunette would argue and remind her friend that she had no business telling her what she could and could not do, but she saw the ghost behind Laney's normally carefree eyes. If Laney was scared enough to avoid the things herself, she might want to take the clue that being far away from that fight was a damn good idea. "Okay," she hesitated. "I'll be cautious."

**Almost the entire cross **country drive was silent. Both girls were deep in their own thoughts, too preoccupied for more than a discussion about where they wanted to stop for food. Silence between them was near uncomfortable, for once.

When did they get like this? Genie wondered. While she knew that Laney's past was mostly a mystery, she thought she knew at least a few small details. Was this why Laney acted the way she did? She was broken, Genie realized. Just like herself. Losing Ian and her mom were the worst things that could've happened to her. She never imagined Laney had felt the same loss. Was that why the blonde didn't get mad at her for running off to kill a vampire nest by herself? Though things had ended up fine, she always wondered why her partner had remained silent following her solo killing spree. It wasn't the Laney she knew then.

Was it the Laney she was beginning to know now? Did Laney know her? Were they strangers to each other, after all this time?

Just as the pain of the whole world rested on her shoulders, Laney handed her an opened bag of skittles. "What's this?"

"I picked out all the grape ones," Laney tossed a handful of purple skittles in her mouth that she hadn't noticed before. "You can have the rest."

Genesis was allergic to grapes.

Just as a depression was settling on her like a heavy blanket, her best friend, without much thought, brightened her whole world outlook. With a stupid bag of skittles.

**Slicing off vampire heads** was her favorite part of the job, but today, she might change her mind. Laney let a Joker like smile slip over her face as Genie gave the signal from the other side of the house's porch for her to open the shutters. It was the middle of the day, and their plan of action was a particularly violent one.

Open the windows, pour sunlight in to the house so none of the blood suckers could escape, and then set it on fire. Anyone brave enough to come out the house towards the shade of the trees would have their head lopped off. Laney was excited, though she wanted to come at night to make it more of a fight.

She could use a good fight.

Genie leapt of the porch over the railing, landing with a tuck and roll. Her hands pulled the match box from her pocket. This was the part her partner was most excited for, and she would only secretly admit that she was, too.

They built home-made flame throwers for this hunt.

Laney climbed up on to the back railing, all the window shutters now open, before jumping flat footed onto the ground. "Ow, shit!" She proclaimed. "My knee!"

"You're getting old." Genie picked up the metal cylinder, turning the knob on the tank and handing the first one to her best friend. "Try to behave yourself." Her face was stern, eyes narrowed. "I mean it."

Laney nodded, grabbing the flame thrower and pulling a lighter from her pocket. With a spark that almost burnt her hand like a burger on Fourth of July weekend, the blonde ignited a massive flame. She was so excited, her heart racing out of control.

Running around to the back of the house, she looked back to see Genie's small hand lite a match, sparking her own flame. Despite her small frame, she held onto the massive handle and tank that controlled the direction of which the destruction went. Her hazel eyes reflected not only the fire, but her own burning desire to kill something.

Everyone deals with stress in different ways, she reminded herself.

The house was engulfed in what seemed to be one massive fire, but was actually two separate flames, for now. Screaming echoed from inside the house, spreading the delight in her blackened soul.

A vampire caught in a full body blaze came shooting out the back door, all teeth and long nails. His screams deepened her smile that much more. Would she go to Hell for this? Probably. Did she care? Not for now.

Looking at the other side of the house for Genie, Laney turned off her device for now, pulling out a massive blade from its holster at her waist. "If you can't stand the heat," Laney pounced on the burning man, hacking through muscle and spine.

Watching the body burn would've given her great pleasure, but she heard a distinct thump from Genie's side of the house. Turning, her expression falling, she started in an all-out run to her friend.

Coming around the corner, she saw Genesis with a flame thrower in one hand, a machete in the other, and a cell phone held to her ear by her shoulder. "You could've told us! We would have helped you. No, we're not busy." Genie punctuated the end of her sentence with another kick to a flaming vampire, this one a woman.

The creature's hair had been burned off, as well as the flesh around her mouth and shoulders. The bones of her partial skeleton made her an even more frightful sight, one that her friend wasn't paying much mind to as she kicked her once more to the chest.

Genie was playing with her prey.

Her hazel eyes jumped to Laney quickly, a wicked smile on her lips. "This one is mine."

"Tell Bobby I said hello." Another creature emerged from the half burnt down home, distracting her.

"It's Dean." Genie made the unfortunate decision to stop playing and swung her massive blade to end the beings life.

"Oh," the blonde sprinted towards the other flame thrower. "Tell him to go fu-" Her sentence was interrupted with a resounding _thwack_ as another vampire, this one not burning, hit the girl in the back with a flaming piece of wood.

Cold black eyes stared down at her, his arms unable to reach where she'd rolled into the sunlight. "Genie!"

"Dean, I'll call you back." A shed on the edge of the property, under the shade of many trees, had apparently housed many more vampires. At least eight more stood behind Laney's attacker, their eyes black and rage fueled. The brunette ended the call, her flame lighting the trees as she ran to her friend where she laid on the ground.

The fact that Laney was still on the ground startled her. How hard was she hit? "Hey!" Her soft voice was at an alarmingly loud volume, calling their attention to herself. Her flame thrower aimed at them, but they had an escape into the trees at the back of the wooded property. "Can you get up?" She asked, her voice lower.

"Yeah," Laney rose to her knees. Her shoulders felt as if they weren't going to compromise with the rest of her body. "You burn, I'll chop?"

"Sounds awesome," Genie's attention was on what was left of the crowd. They stood in place in their agony, burning before her eyes. She tried to avoid the thought that these were once people as she recognized some of the faces from the missing flyers around town. They needed to be put down, she told herself. They'd killed people.

Drinking blood and becoming a vampire wasn't something you can come back from. It was a sickness of the mind. The person they once were was gone, swallowed by a thirst for blood. A tiny voice echoed in the very back, darkest parts of her conscience, '_isn't that how you are, now?'_ A war cry left her mouth, increasing the amount of fuel that came from the heavy tank she'd been lugging around. The flame grew larger, swallowing the forest at a terrifying rate.

Laney diced through the crowd, making a mental note to sharpen her blade. It was taking an increasing amount of effort to severe the heads of her enemies. Her shoulders were feeling the strain. Gone was the Joker like smile. A painful grimace created lines in the dirt and ash marring her pale face.

Her eyes were releasing a steady stream of tears from the smoke, and possibly the pain in her shoulders, but she couldn't let herself stop. Only a few more vampires to eliminate.

For a day that started out fun, she was really not feeling like attending this party for much longer. Her mood had gone from gleefully skipping along, beheading as she loved doing, to an agony festival.

"Hey, Genie?" Hysterical laughter bubbled past her lips. "Now we can say we've been to Burning Man."

If Genesis heard her, she didn't acknowledge her.

**The hike back to their car** was a long one. Genesis let herself sulk in her haunted thoughts. Laney thought her shoulder would fall off, mumbling about sheds and stupid vampires. The flame throwers had been too heavy after the first mile to carry, so they abandoned them and continued to outrun the forest fire that now burned its way up and down the country side.

A beep alerted them to the return of cell service. They'd lost it taking the back way out from the property, unwillingly to run into the firefighters and police that were trying desperately to extinguish the mess they'd left behind. Luckily, the girls only touched the flame throwers with gloves on due to the heat its metal put off. The authorities were sure to find it, and they were wanted for enough crimes. They didn't need to add arson and destruction of property to that list.

And, God forbid, they find the bodies of the vampires before they turn to dust from the heat.

"Five missed calls from Bobby and three from Sam." Genesis looked down at the display on her phone. "I'll call Bobby first."

"I'll call Dean." Laney smirked. "I didn't get to finish telling him off earlier."

"Bobby!" Genie's voice rose a pitch in volume when she heard the man's voice. "I was worried about you." She didn't like worrying about him. He was a positive influence in their lives, and now she knew how it felt for him to worry after herself and her partner all these years. '_I'll call him more,' she promised herself._

"We've been pretty busy, Genesis. I'm sorry for worrying you, though." Bobby's rough voice rarely spoke an apology, but it was as nice to hear as it was shocking. "I was, uh…working on something for the Winchester's."

"We know Dean sold his soul, Bobby. Ellen told us." His sigh on the other end of the phone did not go unnoticed. "I need details. We're going to help, even if I have to drag Laney and Dean along kicking and screaming."

There weren't many people whose existence she could tolerate, but those boys were among the list. Sam, though she didn't want it, offered his help in her most trying time. His weekly calls reminded her that someone could care about another person. If anything, she needed to fight as pay back for his support.

And there weren't many hunters out there, anymore. Not that there ever was a whole lot. Their numbers had been dwindling for months, and she didn't know why.

"Well, after Sam died at the opening of Hell's gate, Dean sold his soul to a cross roads demon for his brother." Stunned into silence, Genesis didn't interrupt Bobby as he continued talking as if she knew all about Hell's gate opening. _'WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?' she internally screamed. _She'd done that numerous times in the last two days. "He didn't get a whole long time in his deal, and his time is up in a few days."

"We've been nose deep in books and killing every cross roads demon we can summon trying to find a way out of this deal. Those boys have given me more gray hair than I thought possible. Idjits."

A long pause came from her end of the conversation. "Hello? Genesis, are you still there?"

"When exactly did Hell's gates open? Is it still open? Are you all nuts? Like we couldn't have used that information?" Her voice rose until she was screaming at the end of her questioning and she was gasping for breath. Her head hurt and she felt as if she'd lose her voice soon if things didn't keep going south.

Bobby explained as much as he felt like saying, his sentences short and tone curt. Her eyes swelled with unshed tears. Ellen and Bobby were in on the opening and closing of Hell's gates and she wasn't even made aware. People she cared about fought almost to death and they didn't so much as leave a text.

Her eyes wondered to where Laney stood screaming at Dean into the phone's speaker. Her conversation was going about as well as Genie felt. How much more of this could she take?

"Where are you? We're coming to help." Genesis ground her teeth together. She wanted a shower but she wanted to help that dumbass Winchester more. "Don't even try arguing with me, Bobby Singer."

* * *

**_Thank you for reading the new chapter! What did you all think? Big things coming up. _**

**_REVIEWS:_**

**_SuzSinger, our faithful reviewee: How do you like those layers now? Thanks for always reviewing (and loving) our chapters. We're grateful for you. Hope you're well. _**

**_Have a great day!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Highly Dangerous**

_By:_

_Emmeline's Embers and DeeDee's Box_

"I still can't believe you sold your soul." Laney unfolded her tall body from the driver's seat of the Audi, unhappiness settled on her face. They'd just driven straight through the night from Washington for a hunt she didn't want to join. "You just couldn't wait to follow after your Daddy, huh?"

Dean turned, ready to launch himself at the blonde for her words. The fury on his face was evident, even as Sam held him back.

Genesis breathed out a slight laugh, muffling it under a cough so that she could chastise her friend. "Laney, concentrate on saving him. You can yell later." Their hands were full with the hunt as it was, and she didn't need two of the four hunters in their group at each other's throats. According to Bobby, if they didn't kill Lilith and destroy Dean's contract in the next five hours, his soul would forever be condemned to Hell.

The girls walked ahead of the boys, their heads together in quiet conversation. "Watch your six in there, Genie."

"I will." Genesis, in a rare show of affection, grasped her best friend's hand. "I won't die on you, I swear." It was her goal tonight to get out of the rescue mission alive, more so than it was to save Dean. The girls were each other's nuclear family, and Genie had several close calls lately. The incident that injured her enough to accept Laney's parents help had really put the blonde on a whole new level of paranoia about her friend's safety.

And her history with the Hell Hounds didn't help.

"You'd better not." Laney snorted. "Who knows what craziness I'd get myself in trying to get you back."

"Lane," Genie stopped her partner, grabbing her arm and pulling her to a stop. "If something ever happens to me…" Her words choked her, the emotions caught in her throat. "Promise me you won't try to get me back. No soul selling. No Angels."

"Get it?"

Laney rolled her eyes before casting a sidelong glance at the Winchester's as they approached. "Of course not. You know how I feel about the dead."

"_They should stay dead."_ The two women spoke together, a laugh at their lips.

"Boys!" Delaney pivoted on her heel to face the men, her face illuminated in the dim street light of the residential neighborhood. "In this plan of yours…What am I supposed to be doing, again? I didn't care enough earlier to pay attention."

Dean worked his jaw, his teeth gritting together under enormous pressure. "You two are going to find the water lines and spike it all Holy water like. Take out as many demons on the outside as possible, so that we can get inside."

"What's your plan when it comes ganking Lilith?" Genie threw the weight to one hip and crossed her arms. "You can't just walk in on the Queen of Hell without a plan." If these boys think they're going in unprepared on her watch, they were operating without a brain. Save Dean or not, they were making it out alive. She wasn't going to let herself or her partner become another hunter casualty in the wake of Winchester idiocy.

"We have a secret weapon. And I can see the demons now." Dean's gravel voice only spoke in non-answers. "Just fight to get us inside and feel free to join the party."

**The girls spoke the prayer** before dropping a rosary in the main water pipe for the neighborhood. "I'm surprised you can say that prayer," Genie winked at her partner as she elbowed her in the ribs. "Seeing as you're evil and all."

"I know full well that I'm going to Hell." Laney shrugged. "At this point, it's go big or go home."

Laney put the top back on the water main before she turned to boost her shorter partner up over the white fence that separated the back yards. The brick house next door was their target, where Lilith was torturing some poor family through their small, possessed daughter.

Genie threw one leg over so that she straddled the fence, her eyes scanning the surrounding areas. Once she had both legs over, her hands pushed off the top to propel herself down to the ground, landing with her knees bent.

She rolled away, hearing her partner climbing over the top of the fence behind her. "Let's turn the water on and join the Winchester's at the front of the house." Her voice was quiet, hoping beyond all hope that her partially deaf partner would be able to hear her.

"What?" Laney scrunched her face in confusion.

The brunette could not stop the frustration from etching on her face, her hands gesturing for the blonde to follow after her. "Hurry up!" Her feet were already on the ground, pumping her calf muscles to run silently in the shadows at the side of the house.

In the bushes, her hazel eyes saw Dean's green ones glowing from his hiding spot. If she didn't know her partner was right behind her, she would've sworn the green orbs belonged to Laney. It was a color she would recognize anywhere, despite any distance or time. They were the eyes that she'd memorized in every light, in every situation, and alight with every emotion.

But these eyes belonged to the doomed man with a plan, not her partner. The only discernable difference being the presence of sanity, she realized. The orbs finally blinked, shifting slightly to the left to take in her appearance. "Took you long enough."

"Shut the fuck up," Laney hissed from behind the short huntress. "You have the nerve to talk to us like that when we came here to help you?" Her voice was louder than any of the other hunters

wanted it to be. "You convinced me to put her life on the line for you and your attitude?"

"Fuck you!" The blonde threw a punch, landing directly on the bridge of Dean's nose.

She blocked the first hit, but was unable to stop Dean's fists from grasping her shirt collar, throwing her head first into the side of the home they planned to fight into.

Their knock down drag out was interrupted by Genie's yelling, Sam's grabbing Dean by the chest to pull the two apart, and the demons whose attention they had garnered. "Ugh," Genie rolled her eyes, knowing full well neither girl knew how to whisper. Of course Laney called attention to the demons. "Laney, get up!"

Sam scrambled forward to turn on the water valve, finally releasing his brother's torso from where he managed to pull him off the female hunter. "Damn!"

The water turned on, and steam arose from the flesh of those surrounding them.

Demons out of the sprinkler system's range rounded on the group, eyes black with ill intent. The members of the group standing backed together, staying close so that their shoulders nearly touched, the sprinkler system soaking them to the bone. Genie pulled a knife from the holster at the back of her designer jeans, flipping it open, ready for attack.

Laney shot to her feet and passed the group, arms out on either side of her to clothesline demons back towards the holy water. The skin sizzled off the flesh of both demons, even under Laney's arms. The girl ignored their screams, dropping their bodies just past the line of the watering devices.

Turning, dripping wet, she started at a full run towards the demon fighting with her best friend, throwing her body weight into tackle that landed all three women onto the ground. Genie shot to her feet first, kicking the demon in the ribs with an anger she could muster.

The blonde managed to sit up on her knee caps, hands reaching out to the wet ground for support. Her body was tired from months of the physical abuse she'd put it through, forcing it to continuously heal the assortment of injuries monsters inflicted. She felt like she had an eighty year old's body.

When both women were standing, they combined their body strength to toss the wailing girl to the ingenious barrier the Winchester's constructed. "I hate to admit it, but that's a pretty good idea." Genie spoke with a smirk, wiping her wet and dirty hands on her jeans.

"_Sam's idea."_ The girls uttered out together, past laughter and exhaustion. It had been a long couple of months, and they planned to take a break immediately following Dean's rescue. To the beach.

The sand between their toes, the wind and water…it was the girl's favorite place on Earth. There was nothing more pleasurable or relaxing to either of them. It was where Laney's happy place existed in her mind, and the location of every happy dream Genesis could recall.

"C'mon, Lane," the short huntress mock punched her partner. "The faster we get these nuts out of their mess, the closer we are to the water." During the drive over from their last fiery hunt in Washington, they'd decided that the time off was a requirement. The hunting life was one you couldn't necessarily escape, but one could take a vacation from with a little effort.

The idea had brightened their mood considerably. Before, they'd both been deep in their own dark moods that they'd snapped at each other for every little thing. She'd had enough of uncomfortable silences in the Audi for the last few days.

Her best friend was too important to her.

Were they still strangers to one another? Yes, she realized. They were, but how well do you know anyone in life? What mattered to her right in this moment was that they cared for each other over most anything else. Genesis knew that Laney would give her life for her, and she'd do the same. While she had her father, and her memories of Ian and her mom, Laney had nothing. Genie was it.

Genesis felt truly loved, and lucky, for the first time in months. _Maybe, _she thought to herself_, _that this vacation with her best friend could start to mend the black hole in her chest. The pieces of her that died with Ian and her mother would never be replaced, but skin around the wound could heal. You can live without a kidney, after all. It just hurt like a bitch and you'll never have that function restored. You just live.

And it didn't feel like she'd been living for the last few months.

Genie lead the way into the residence, pointedly ignoring Laney's middle finger pointed in the direction of angry demons, knowing that she would follow.

She could feel her hair frizzing the moment they stepped into the humid residence. Her eyes examined the body of an elderly woman lying on the floor of the home's foyer. Flies covered the woman's pale, bloodless face, undisturbed by the movement in the room.

"Fuck!" Laney fanned her flushed face with both hands. "It's hot up in here!" Looking down at the body, she gagged. "The humidity is getting to her _fast_."

"That smell makes you sick?" Incredulously, she asked. "We've dug up worse than this."

"The heat always makes the smell worse, and we're in an enclosed space with it."

Genesis wondered where to start. The Winchester's weren't in the kitchen or from what she could see of the living room. Glass doors to what looked to be an office were on her right, with a main hallway to her left.

The Winchester's voices came from a bedroom in the house's main hallway, immediately following a little girl's chilling scream. "It's not her, Sam!" Dean's voice was panic over gravel, loudly greeting the huntress' ears.

Stepping in time, Genesis and Delaney silently joined the two hunters and a different blonde in a pink bedroom. The little girl had a terrified expression on her innocent face. "The demon's not in her anymore!"

Choosing to believe in Dean's new demon sight, the girls drank in the presence of the second blonde. "Who's this?" Genie furrowed her eyebrows, wondering how this woman got in the house. She wasn't a member of the family, according to her Google search, and she wasn't attacking the boys. Was she a hunter?

"This is Ruby." Dean squared his shoulders, back to his brother's grimace. "Sam's demon groupie."

Genie's disgusted expression turned completely in Sam's direction, speechless. "Are you retarded?" She screamed out, following the hunting party to the living room past the french doors. Working with a demon? He must have hit his head. Winchesters are truly were the dumbest people she'd ever met, even if they were her allies.

Laney rushed forward, body slamming the other blonde into the pink wall. Bruises on her arms protested, but she paid them no mind. Her hands were full of Ruby's grey leather jacket when the shock dissipated from her opponent's mind.

Two blonde heads met with the loud sound of breaking bone. Ruby rammed her forehead into Laney's, not caring if she injured the meat suit she wore, and thoroughly enjoying watching her unconscious body slide down the wall.

Genie made a mental note to kill the demon bitch that just hurt Laney, but she was had things to do. It took all of her will power not to turn around and hack the creature's hand off. '_Hit my best friend, again.' _She thought, '_see what happens.'_ Laney would be fine, she decided, so long as she remained unconscious on the floor. Genie ground her teeth together to accomplish her task. Her attitude was trying its hardest to get the best of her.

It had been a bad couple of days.

Growling froze every conscious occupant in the room, each set of eyes wide with fear. "Damn," Sam looked past the blondes to the clock on the wall. Midnight.

Those sounds were of the creatures her friend had warned her about. Just from the sound, she knew exactly why her friend was so afraid of them.

"Dean," three voices chorused, two female and one male. "Run!"

The brother's eyes met, one shining with shedding tears, the other dull with the acceptance of his fate. "Dean," Ruby released her attacker. "I'm sorry…I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy." Her voice was full of forced sympathy.

Genie looked up from where she was spreading the red dust in the bag Dean tossed her seconds before. The dogs howling on the other side of the door went quiet at the tension. The tone was one the hounds recognized.

"Sam!" Dean yelled out at his brother, whom was closer to the demon. "She's not Ruby!"

Sam and Genie's bodies both went flying in different directions across the room, the huntress landing in a book shelf and the tall man flat against a wall. Dean grunted from being pushed back on to a desk, spine first. "How long you been in her?"

"Not long." The demon in the blonde's body bent her neck from side to side, the sound of popping vertebrae echoing loudly in the small room. "But I like it…It's all grown up and pretty." Lilith's trademark smoky white eyes glowed despite the darkness of the room.

"And where's Ruby?" Sam spoke through gasps of breath, swallowing trepidation.

"She was a very bad girl," Lilith spoke in a childlike manner, her eyes appearing human once more. "So I sent her far, far away." Once again, she cracked her neck. She eyed Dean as he took another breath, malice on his lips.

"You know? I should've seen it before." He blinked slowly, deliberately. "But you all look alike to me." His smug smirk did not manage to evaporate the anger and fear from his features.

Crickets rang out their song in the pregnant silence that settled over the room but for a single moment.

Lilith turned her attention to Sam, her head cocked to the side in an attempt to look innocent once more. Her voice was soft, her face coming closer to the younger Winchester's where it was pinned to the sheetrock. "Hello, Sam."

"I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." The room filled with sound of the demon's lips meeting the taller Winchester's. Genesis wanted to vomit. "Your lips are soft."

'_Yeah, definitely going to be sick.' _

"Alright, you have me. So, let my brother go."

"Silly goose!" Lilith nearly whispered in his face. "If you want to bargain, you have to have to have something that I want." Her small, feminine mouth tsked several times. "You don't."

"So, is this your big plan, huh?" Dean's voice relayed to Genie, even from her place in the bookshelf, exactly how hard he was fighting the demon force holding him to the desk. "Drag me to Hell, kill Sam…And then what? Become Queen Bitch?"

Genie's mind filled unwanted with the memory of a never ending argument between her and Laney as to whom was Queen Bitch.

"I don't have to answer to Puppy Chow." The demon backed away from Sam's trapped body to stand beside the closed french doors, her hand resting on the knob. "Sick 'em, boys."

Dean's frightened mind barely registered the figure that suddenly rested on top of his body, protecting him from the hell hounds' attack. "Hey!" Laney's blood covered face managed the words past the struggle of keeping invisible hounds from her fellow hunter's body. "I'm Queen Bitch!"

Genesis Aspen screamed, horrified and angry at the sight of her friend's flesh being ripped from her bones by the unseen Hell Hounds. Her eyes filled with tears as she continued to scream, unaware that the sound was coming from her own throat. The only person she expected never to leave her side was willingly feeding herself to the creatures she knew full well would kill her. "**No**!"

It was a train wreck she couldn't force herself to look away from.

Even as Laney's intestines spilled the floor, she gritted her teeth and fought with all her ability, tooth and nail, to keep her fellow hunter from harm. The knife in her trapped hands drew blood she couldn't see but felt gushing out onto her own open wounds.

"Enough!" Lilith raised her firm voice over both pinned occupants of the rooms' screaming. Raising her hand, she moved Laney's weakly struggling body up in the air and, with a flick of her wrist, threw the girl in two different directions.

Her head landed at Genie's feet, blood spattering out onto her friend's cheek. Hazel eyes watched light leave green, the expression on her face a pain filled one with the final moments of electrical activity firing in her now unattached brain.

Genesis could not look away, not when Dean's screams filled the room and a light escaped Lilith's hand in Sam's direction. Not to see her newly sworn enemy smoke out of the room, or even when the hold on her finally allowed her to land in a heap on the floor.

Her hands shook from where they hesitated over her best friend and partner's head, uncaring and unaware that brain matter was staining her five hundred dollar boots. A wretched sob left her lungs so powerfully that her lungs closed momentarily from a lack of oxygen. It hurt, but she didn't feel it past her emotional anguish. "You can't leave me," her whispered words repeatedly butchered through uncontrollable sobs. "Laney! You can't!"

Her hands finally cupped her friend's cheeks when she realized she couldn't see blonde hair anymore, only blood soaked strands. "No!" Her screaming went on until her voice was too hoarse to make a sound and, even then, her mouth still formed the word. "No."

Laney had promised her that she'd keep them both away from the Hell Hounds. She was terrified of them! So, why did she jump in front of a stupid Winchester to face their wrath? Dean died, either way. Honestly, she'd rather have Laney around than either of the boys.

But that's not what she was thinking of in that moment, only that her friend was gone. This anguish, though it was not stronger than the one she felt from her mother's passing, was a different kind of hurt. This was salt on an already raw soul kind of bone deep hurt.

It all happened so quickly.

Weren't they just talking about the beach thirty minutes ago? She was teasing Laney about having to spray her pale self down with SPF 75, and that she'd probably still burn. _Burn,_ that word hit her with a whole different realization of agony.

Dying by Hell Hound, from what she'd read in her research, meant that the soul was drug to Hell. Laney didn't even sell her soul, but she's spend an eternity paying for Dean Winchester's mistakes.

**Bobby pried the **girl he considered a daughter off the floor, realizing that in doing so, he also lifted up the blonde's severed head. His own cheeks were wet with tears, but he continued his work.

They couldn't stay in the house forever, and the two grieving hunters had yet to make a move in the six hours it had taken to reach them.

Three dead bodies in four pieces littered the room and the several feet wide puddle of blood had started to dry brown on the floor. How many times had he cleaned up a friend's blood? This was not the first time, and it was not the last, but it might just be the most painful. Two young people he felt somewhat responsible for had lost their lives today. For now, though, he could not focus on his pain, he needed to get these bodies salted and burned quickly.

Bobby knew neither of his living hunters would be much help.

They were too far gone.

"Genie…" He started, unsure if the girl would be able to hear him. "I need you to let go of Laney's….of Laney."

"No," she mouthed, no voice left. "No."

"We have to give them a proper hunter burial." Bobby started, hoping that if he explained his desire to not have something supernatural use the body of their friend, he could get through to her. "You don't want something to posses-"

Genie violently escaped Bobby's arms, hands still cradling her friend's face. "No!" She didn't know her own voice, it was so raw. "I promised Laney that she would be buried at the beach, not burned." Her eyes reflected a light that wasn't present in the room. "You don't touch her!"

Buckling knees brought her to the floor. She was allowing herself to be submerged in her agony before the anger truly set in. "I promised."

* * *

**When Laney opened her **eyes, she felt odd. Light headed and in pain.

It was hot, and she couldn't move much. Turning her head at the sound of screaming, she saw Dean Winchester next to her on a chain rack. '_What?_'

"Help me!" Dean screamed. To her ears, it sounded strange. As if he were talking through steel wool, but he was close enough that their hands could touch where'd they had been chained. A hook in her shoulder made its' presence known from her slight movement to look over at the Winchester.

Sweat broke out across her brow at the sound of barking. She knew that sound, in fact, she'd just heard it. Suddenly, the memories flooded her consciousness.

Panicking, the knowledge that she'd died for a Winchester hit her. Black smoke and lightening and pain were all she could fathom. '_This is my forever.' _Tears evaporated in the heat as they left her eyes.

Screaming, she fought the chains, a hook moving towards her seemingly of its own violation. As it pierced through the flesh of her thigh and the femur bone that lie beneath it, her mind went blank.

All she knew was pain, and it was all she would ever know.

Her conscious splintered. Time moved slowly. At some point, she didn't know exactly when…it had maybe been months, the hands chained next to her moved away. A part of her felt the pain and heard her own screams, but the other was allowing herself to float in the nothingness of black, still waters.

Her soul was fading into the nothing, and it was strangely blissful.

* * *

_**It's probably a good thing this is the internet and none of you can really hit us. Writing this kinda sucked. But I'm super excited to hear your reactions.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**SuzSinger: The review was the best one we've ever received. I like the way you described it, too. A slow burn. That chapter was your favorite? What about this one? I expect to get yelled at for this one, btw. Thanks for your review and hope your day is awesome. **_

_**Have a great day! And thanks for reading.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Highly Dangerous**

_by:_

_Emmeline's Embers and DeeDee's box_

Dull hazel eyes were fixed on the small white cross peeking out from the grassy area of the sandy beach located in Panama City Beach, Florida. Genesis's small hands gripped her arms as she curled her body tighter into the fetal position. Tears streamed from her eyes, recalling the last conversation spoken with her best friend and partner. How it had been so concentrated on her own safety. Guilt ate away at the mixed woman. She had been caught off guard and her carelessness had cost the life of the one person she thought she would never loose.

"Laney." Genesis whispered, watching the grave while her vision blurred by the pools of tears that seemed to continuously pour from her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She gasped out, reaching up to wipe her cheek as she took a deep breath, eyes wondering to the sky in hopes of regaining some kind of composure.

She failed.

The small huntress soon found herself drowning in her own tears, burying herself in her arms, breathing unevenly as her heart broke into a million tiny pieces.

_You weren't allowed to die._

**Hands gripped **the steering wheel of her Black Audi, the huntress driving at an unlawful speed. She felt so out of place in the driver seat, she swallowed a lump in her throat, her mind flashing back to the night her world flipped upside down once again.

_Genesis watched as Bobby and Sam lifted the torn body of her partner into a bag. Dull eyes watched as the two men carried the bag towards the open trunk of the Audi. She couldn't breathe. How do you breathe again? She mentally asked herself. In and out, the stable part of her consciousness reminded her. Okay. Now, how do I live without Laney? She remarked, gaining no response from any of the voices that haunted her mind. _

_The small woman slowly made her way towards the car. Hands clutching tightly to the set of black keys, her body jumping slightly at the sound of her trunk closing. The two men made their way to the woman, eyes filled with grief._

_She didn't say anything to the condolences that spilled from Bobby Singer's mouth. She only opened the door to her car before gazing for an extended period of time at the seat that would need to be adjusted to fit her much smaller frame._

_She shook her head as her lower lip began to quiver. Her knees buckled and the small huntress collapsed in a pool of tears. Her body shook as tears began to speed down her face ruining both her perfectly placed eyeliner and foundation. _

_She found she didn't care._

_Her body registered the comforting hand of her father figure, and ears registered the words that were said in hopes of bringing comfort to the girl, but nothing could bring solace to the girl whom felt like her heart was now missing entirely._

The car echoed the lively sounds of Florida because there was no way Genie could listen to music. That was their thing. Genesis stilled at the memory of all the impromptu concerts that had happened in these seats.

The sound of a horn blaring jolted the huntress out of her daze. She gasped, quickly hitting the breaks, barely avoiding a head-on collision with a car pulling out of a famous food chain. Hands gripping the steering wheel, the girl watched with wide eyes as the car passed, the driver giving her the finger. Her ears still rang from the blaring sounds of car horns.

Running a hand over her exhausted face she continued driving, attempting to numb her mind of anything and everything that could potentially trigger a memory of her fallen best friend. Unfortunately, for Genie, that was everything.

The short huntress did not know how much more of this she could take. Her sanity was now a white thread bouncing around in front of her and she no longer had the vision to see it.

Turning sharply into her condo, she sped her way through the parking garage, shooting a nasty expression at the people who made to slow her satisfying speed.

She quickly and quietly made her way to her room on the tenth floor, avoiding all eye contact and ignoring all formalities for those who tried to be polite and hold the door or carry on a conversation with her.

After fighting with the key code lock on her door, she opened the door making her way to the master bedroom, ignoring the sand that fell from her clothing.

News articles filled the rooms all centered on the topic of demons.

She was getting closer to finding the whereabouts of Lilith, and with the help of Sam Winchester, she would have the demon choking on her own blood soon enough. The thought of the slow torture of the reason her best friend was dead gave Genesis tremendous comfort, and she would not stop until she was the cause of Lilith's death.

The tan woman glanced at her phone. She had several missed calls from her father and Bobby. She also found a few messages from Sam. The two had interacted very little since that night, and she had preferred to keep it that way. She was in no rush to work with the Winchester, and she sure wasn't ready for a new partner. No one would ever replace Laney, and if she couldn't have Laney she would work alone. After Lilith was found and dead, that is.

Quickly hitting the number to her voicemail, Genie put the phone to her ear before taking a seat. Hazel eyes scanned the newest piece of information she had received. A news article that was full of demon lure located in St. Louis, Missouri.

"Hey, Baby Girl," the deep grunt of her father called from the other end of the phone. "Please come home."

And with a click the message ended. She knew that her father was now concerned for her safety with the absence of her partner. He had trusted that Laney would be able to pull Genesis out of any trouble that she put herself into, but now he wanted his daughter home. No matter how old she got, Glory Aspen would not allow his only daughter to hunt alone. He was completely against it.

Genesis shook her head, running fingers through her tangled hair. Home was somewhere that she no longer felt safe. It was another one of her open wounds that only time would heal, and even then the scar would be pretty jagged and the nerve endings would forever remember the pain.

Letting out a deep sigh, the tan woman continued to listen to the flow of messages crowding her inbox, if only to clear the notification from her phone's screen.

The amount of attention her phone was receiving these days made the huntress consider just dumping the device all together. She just wanted to be left alone. She didn't feel worthy enough for all this attention when in her mind, she had let down her best friend.

Laney was the only one she wanted to talk to. Just as it was when she was alive, but now the urge was harder to ignore. More often than not, she found herself looking down at the vibrating phone, only to push the red cancel button that forwarded the call to voicemail.

Several of the messages were from Bobby. His voice dripped with sorrow as he spoke into the receiver. A majority of the conversation included questions on her whereabouts, updates on Sam, as well as compliments on a few of the hunts she had managed to close since she had last seen him.

Genie was growing bored, and her arm hurt from holding the phone to her ear. She was just about to click the end call button when the voice of Sam Winchester came from her phone's speaker. His voice was darker, mirroring the sound of her own these days.

"Genie." Sam spoke in a stern voice, but Genie knew that underneath that practiced calm was a man who was facing the same pain as she was. The brunette swallowed as a very slight amount of sympathy swirled in her stomach.

"I think I have a lock on Lilith." The boy paused as if looking for the right words to speak. "And I would like your help." There was another pause as the younger Winchester exhaled his breath. "I'm in Missouri."

Genesis let out a sigh of laughter as she clicked her phone shut, she quickly gathered the hundreds of newspaper clippings pinned around the room, stuffing them into her suitcase before making her way out of the condo.

The short huntress bounced with anticipation as she sat outside of the motel located in St. Louis. Her palms began to go over her ripped jeans, her skin feeling the floral leggings she wore underneath. The movement failed to keep the huntress warm, and with a jerk she flipped off the air conditioner.

She swiftly scanned the area, her eyes catching a brunette lingering in her rear view mirror. She narrowed her gaze as her hand brushed over the demon killing knife she had swiped from the Winchesters. After that nights events, she knew she would need it more than Sam ever would.

Plus, fuck them. That's why.

She swallowed as she watched the lone brunette approach the motel. With a smooth motion the tan woman was out of the car and following her target.

Mary Jane heels were not the best for following, but Genesis was adaptable to the situation and there was no way she was going to let this creature go.

She swung back on her knife as she charged the woman. The mysterious brunette spun on her own heels, catching the forearm of the short huntress before spinning to put her small, agile body between two hotel doors.

"That's not a way to say hello to someone." The voice spoke eyeing the huntress, examining the knife in hand. "And with my own weapon."

Genesis stared as she watched the woman. "Ruthy."

"It's Ruby." The brunette smiled as she released the huntress.

"Irrelevant." Genesis said shortly before lunging the heel of her shoe into the foot of the woman. Her cries of pain soothed Genie's broken heart, and once Ruby was bent in pain she drew back and landed a solid punch on the demon's stomach.

Genesis's voice was dark as she watched the woman get to her feet, anger burning in her eyes as she wiped the blood from her busted lip.

The demon laughed as she went to turn only to quickly strike the tan woman in the face. Genesis held her jaw before wincing in pain as a solid kick connected to her ribs. Genesis let out a gasp, catching the next incoming kick from the demon, her eyes now reflecting the same anger. She shoved the demon backwards, tackling her to the ground, her fist full of dark hair as she pounded Ruby's head into the concrete.

"Genie!" The panicked voice of Sam Winchester filled her ears only after she was lifted by the waist off the demon.

"You invited her?!" Genesis practically screamed once her feet were back on solid ground, hands rubbing the soreness that throbbed in her jaw.

"I did." Sam confirmed, standing in between the two women, acting as the peacemaker. "She can help us." He assured Genie hoping to rid her of the look of disgust that graced her features.

**Genesis sat with an** ice pack on her jaw as the demon skank spilled out details on how she knew Lilith will be in town soon.

"Um." Genesis said as she returned the glare the demon gave her. "Why the hell should we trust you?"

Sam let out a sigh as he pushed himself from the chest of drawers he was leaning on, "Genesis," he said. Her full name felt foreign coming from his lips. Genesis watched the younger Winchester, eyes softening a bit before she grunted and put the ice pack back on her jaw.

"They should be in one of those abandon warehouses downtown." Ruby continued her words mostly directed towards Sam. "But we have to go in smart, we don't want any more accidents."

Genesis could not believe those words had just left her lips. Who had she lost? No one. So she had no right to complain.

"Look Genie…" Ruby stared, putting on a 'playing nice' expression and her voice falsely covered with kindness.

"It's Genesis." The huntress spat, not looking at the demon.

"You've both lost someone." She said. "I only want to stop the one who caused this."

Genesis felt as if she might explode. The skank was lucky Sam was there or the Latin words would already be flowing from her lips.

"You're right, Ruby." She swallowed. "We both lost someone..." She stood to her feet glaring at both of the people in the room. "But I'm the only one who lost someone innocent."

Laney was far from innocent, but this was not her fight. The only reason the girls were even there was because they were requested by Bobby, and now Laney was gone. Dragged into a war and killed by it.

Genie made her way from the room and out the front door. She grunted when the cold air hit her skin, her arms immediately jolting to wipe away the goosebumps.

Why was she even here? Working with Ruby was one of the last things she wanted to do. Talking civilly with demons was foreign to her, the knife was practically calling out for the demon's blood and yet she was being held back by a Winchester.

"I hate being told I can't do something." Genesis grumbled under her breath, an eye roll soon followed when her ears picked up the sound of the door opening behind her.

She swiftly turned, raising her hands to stop the words that were about to spring forth from the younger Winchester's mouth.

"Don't." Looking the man straight in the eyes, the words from the young huntress' mouth were ones that echoed authority and a lack of patience.

"I'll help." She started. "But I will not stay here."

"Call me when you need me." The brunette turned her back to the man, her hand reached for her car keys that rested within her designer jean's pockets.

**Genesis spent most of the time on the road.** There was only one place she desired to be and that place served alcohol.

She pulled roughly into a parking space, reminding herself to breathe as she released her hands from the steering wheel. She closed her eyes, taking another deep breath before making her way towards the aged doors of the Red Lion.

'Shark face deserves to know.' An inner voice spoke as her chipped nails reached to push the door of the prized bar open.

The bar was fairly busy, like always, and the sound of classic rock filled her ears. Nostalgia was making the small huntress sick. This was supposed to be a comfort trip, but it was quickly becoming a decision to be regretted.

"Genie!" the rough voice of her old friend called out raising two bottles of alcohol in the air. Her heart sank as she watch the eyes of her friend glance the surrounding area for her fallen friend.

She swallowed the lump in her throat before swiftly making her way over to claim her favorite bar stool for herself. "Sharky, I need a drink. A strong one."

"Okay…" His voice hesitated, eyes still scanning for her friend. "Did you and Delaney have a fight again?"

Her own feelings threatened to swallow her whole. How was she supposed to tell the man that loved them both in his own way that the crazy, hard headed blonde was dead? Did she tell him how? Would a lie be kinder to him? He had kept them both in alcohol and advice for the duration of their friendship. He was their male Ellen, but his bar was more centrally located to the majority of their hunts. "She's…" her whisper broke as the words escaped her mouth.

"She's dead, Sharky." Genesis told herself she would not break down in tears in the middle of the crowded bar. Cry in front of strangers? Not likely.

"Whoa…" Sharky said, his eyes down cast. "But, how?"

"I wasn't watching out for her." The tears stubbornly ran down her cheeks, and she couldn't stop their escape, but she quickly managed to wipe them away before anyone noticed. "I thought she was…I didn't know she was awake. She jumped into a fight that wasn't hers."

"I'm so sorry…" the man spoke in a small voice. Slowly he came to stand at his full height, giving the elbows he had previously been using for support a rest.

Genesis simply nodded. She never knew the proper response to statements of apology or condolences, were they suppose to make things better? Were people saying those things because they felt obligated?

Or was it because they also didn't know how to respond to the pain of loss they couldn't possibly fathom?

"Can I have a beer please?" She spoke, unsure if that was the proper question after such an apology.

The man behind the counter was taken back a bit, he had already been preparing the girl's usual.

"Uhh... sure." He spoke, putting the mixing bottle down and sliding her a cold long necked beer.

Genesis nodded in gratitude before placing her lips to the brown bottle and enjoying the burn that was left in the wake of the traveling liquid.

She sat staring at the empty brown container for a while, finding comfort in the noisiness of the bar that seemed to all tune into a strange white noise to the sensitive ears of the huntress.

Her peaceful state did not last long. The brunette rolled her eyes as the sound of a confrontation filled her ears.

"No, thank you." The shrill voice of a drunk girl pierced through the peaceful, if only to her, atmosphere of the bar.

Hazel eyes fell upon the scene, a look of irritation replacing her resting face. She scanned over the frame of a tall blonde man with his back facing her. The man obviously didn't know the meaning of the word "no."

"Come on, Baby." His deep voice barely registering to the mind of the huntress, "It is just one dance."

Genesis scoffed rolling her hazel orbs, turning in her seat she grabbed her beverage and making her way over to the couple.

"Hey!" Her voice was aggressive and foreign to her ears.

The man's blue eyes pierced right through the small woman. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah." She adjusting her grip on the bottle before opening her moth to speak again, "You can do everyone a favor and learn what 'no' means."

The man chuckled, turning to face the strange woman full on now. The girl he was previously harassing looked terrified, her large eyes that filled with fear never leaving the body of her harasser.

"Why don't you teach me..." The man joked, taking bold steps toward Genesis.

Genie waited for the right moment before she swung the glass bottle in her hand landing flat over the man's cranium. "Careful what you wish for." She watch the man hold his head, his eyes fuming with anger as he stared at her.

Genesis made the right adjustments in her position in order to place the unshattered bottle on edge of a near-by pool table, her hand then searching for a weapon in the form of a cue.

The men standing on the other side of the table watched with amazed expressions.

"Bitch." Unlike the bottle, the man's ego had broken into a number of pieces upon the bottle's strike, lunging towards his attacker with intent.

A giggle left her full lips before she swung once again, hitting him in the same place with the large wooden pool cue.

The man, not able to keep his footing, swung straight into another customer carrying drinks making their contents spill directly on the fallen man.

Genesis released her grip on the stick before stepping over the man to make her way back to the bar. She listened as the two men argued, one fumed about his drinks while the other was in a dazed state of denial about how he had just been knock silly by a woman whom struggled opening the bar door earlier.

"Another, please." The brunette spoke.

**A sigh escape the huntress' lips **as she made her way back to her car. She checked her phone for the first time in hours, she had gotten into the habit of leaving it in the car simply to avoid the annoying vibration in her hip pocket.

Of course, Sam had called.

The huntress quickly dialed his number back. Holding the device impatiently to her ear as she listened to the rings. No answer.

"Strange." She dialing again.

"Hello," Sam answered with a huff.

"Why do you sound out of breath?" Genesis quickly commented on the tone and way he had answered.

Sam hesitated a moment before clearing his throat, "No, reason… Need something?"

"You called me?"

"Oh." The man seemed flustered, distracted even. "The plan is to launch a surprise attack tomorrow at the warehouses, you in?"

"Duh." Genesis stated before hanging up promptly after. Her brained pondered the reason he could be so out of breath, maybe he was exercising or maybe…. 'God.' Genesis swiftly erased any thought about him and Ruby together out of her mind. It was quite the drive from the Red Lion back to St. Louis and she didn't need that image to keep her company for the duration of the trip.

**Hazel eyes watched the entrance of the **warehouse. Shewould go in first, followed by Sam and the skank.

She took a deep breath, her eyes landing on the forms of Sam and Ruby. Gaining a swift nod she moved quickly and quietly around the edge of the warehouse, going in through a back door. She ducked out of the window's view and further into the dark, dank area of the warehouse.

'If I was a deranged bitch from Hell, where would I hide?" Genesis though to herself before the distant sound of movement filled her ears. The brunette quickly made her way behind a pillar. Crouching as low as she could go, she looked around for the silhouette of a body.

Her eyes saw nothing. She slowly made her way to her full height before being shoved forward.

A small shriek escaped her lips before she was soon face to face with a strange woman whose irises were consumed in black. "Lilith said you would come." The sweet voice of the meat suit did not match the rough demeanor of the demon. Genesis was soon tossed to the other side of the room by an indivisible force.

She grunted as her small frame hit the wall. Her bruised hands struggled to find the knife she kept attached to her belt. '_This again?'_ She asked herself.

Her small framed was then tugged to the right and to the left repeatedly until the demon lost interest. A rusty knife was pulled from its holster.

Panic filled every ounce of the huntress' body.

The woman's body jerked as she fought to be free of the indivisible grip.

Her struggling stopped once the footsteps of the demon stopped. Confusion replaced fear as she watched the demons body compulse, spasm until the human was vomiting black smoke.

Once the body of the once trapped woman fell to the ground, hazel eyes fell upon the form of Sam Winchester who had one hand extended with his eyes squeezed shut.

"What the hell?" The brunette asked, her eyes never leaving Sam's face as she made her way to her feet, standing in utter confusion.

"**So you are some kind of chosen one?"** The voice of the huntress came out more sarcastic than intended. The story of Azazel and the blood was still processing through her already cluttered brain.

"So you are saying that a demon bathed you in its blood and now you're a walking, talking exorcism?" The brunette continued with her question trying to make any sense that would come out of this fucked up situation.

Sam nodded while Ruby stood unamused by the girl's questions. Arms crossed over the same grey leather, the demon watched the pondering face of the huntress that now owes her life to the very gift that she was mocking.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Genesis asked looking at Sam who had not answered any of her questions.

"Channeling an unknown demonic power?" She clarified her question.

Sam shrugged. "What else am I supposed to do with it?"

"Um." Genesis sat up in her chair. "Stay far away from it because it may lead to more danger?"

"That danger saved your life." Ruby gained Genesis's full attention, and fury with it.

"Danger that your false information put me in." The huntress remarked, raising an eyebrow. '_Take no prisoners,_' her inner voice told her.

"Look Sam, it's not that I'm not grateful." She turned her attention the younger Winchester. "But you're dealing with something without a full understanding of the consequences or repercussions that could come from it." Her voice was soft and filled with concern, a rapid change of pace from her most recent emotions.

"You have to stop." Genesis sat in front of the table in order to look him in the eye. "Anything given to you by a demon is rotten and vile."

Sam shook his head making his argument that he is saving more people this way and that with this power he could kill Lilith without harming the possessed person.

Genesis shook her head. "You've killed demons before." She offered up the reminder without hesitation. She didn't understand what was so wrong with the old way of doing things? The possessed people were practically gone anyways, if killing or exorcising the creature inside them meant they died, too, than so be it. It hardly made a difference to her anymore, actually. Even after Audric.

'_Were you always so heartless?' _the thought sparked an inner argument.

"Lilith isn't just another demon." Ruby spoke stepping forward, "Sam needs this gift to defeat her without getting killed."

'_I see where he is getting his failed logic from._' Genesis thought before sighing.

"Well…" The huntress said clapping her hands together. "Not that this hasn't been absolute fucking torture, but I think we've hit another dead end."

"So, you're running away, again?" Ruby crossed her arms and looked down onto the small huntress's form.

"And you would know all about running wouldn't you, Bitch?" Genie was growing weary of the demon's company. She was tired of the side looks of disapproval from someone whose opinion and existence meant nothing to her.

"I'm not running." She faced the other brunette in the room before taking warning steps towards her. "I simply see no need for my presence here." Genesis's jaw tightened as she spoke. "Lilith isn't here and your information source is useless, if not outright false." She spoke in harsh tones.

"Plus, if Sam wants to continue using his Christmas present from Hell, then I no longer wish to be involved." Genesis spat, crossing her arm and shooting a glance towards the only living Winchester. Who was once dead, too, but that's another topic for another day.

Sam sat in a stoic silence, no matter how much he wanted to defend his gift he knew that no amount of explaining would make Genesis Aspen change her mind. She was determined, and frankly Sam didn't feel like arguing. He knew the pain that she must be in with the loss of her partner because his heart felt the same ache. He knew that his gift would be beneficial in ganking Lilith, but he also acknowledged that if he wanted to be the one to deliver the finishing blow, he would have to beat Genesis to it.

Sam sighed, unsure of what to say to the girl. He understood her hesitation and resistance to trust Ruby, but he needed her. The two had become close since the passing of his brother, and if he was to achieve any form of justice that would heal his bleeding heart, he would need the demon to teach him to gain the full potential of his developing powers.

A part of him wanted to argue with the stubborn huntress to stay because he felt like he could relate to Genesis. If he was completely honest with himself he worried for her safety, he wasn't oblivious to the shift in attitude and rise in drinking that the once intelligent and cautious girl had morphed into.

He was scared for her. The amount of loss that she had experienced since the passing of her mother was something that Sam felt he could relate with, it was something that Sam hoped to pull her out of before she got herself into a situation that she couldn't escape from.

Sam couldn't think of any words that would be strong enough to make the girl stay, not without telling Ruby to go and deny his gift, so he just kept silent watching the evil glares that were being exchanged between the two women in the room.

The silence overtook the space.

There was a slight twinge in Genie's heart; a longing to stay. Being around Sam gave her an unexplainable comfort. It poked at the feeling of loneliness that rested on the heart of the young girl, but she would never be able to forgive herself for allowing even the slightest amount of comfort to come from anyone. That would involve forgiveness for allowing the awful situations that transpired over the past month to happen, and that was something that Genesis did not know how to do.

How could she forgive herself for leaving her mother alone with her sickness for a selfish reason? How could she forgive herself for being responsible for her dear Ian's death? How could she forgive herself from being careless with such a dangerous enemy that ended in her best friend's death?

_Forgiveness is not an option for you._

A phrase that she fought with daily. She didn't feel worthy of any comfort. The only thing that she felt any qualification for was causing death, and Lilith would soon learn just how deadly the small woman could be.

"Try not to need me." Genesis finally said as the silence lingered into a tangible awkwardness. She clutched her keys from her pocket, adjusting the collar of her jacket around her neck with her free hand. Her feet automatically guided her out the door and to her car.

She fought the raw emotion that had been picking at her heart. Tears streamed down her face; not only had Lilith outsmarted her again, but Sam had clearly lost all functioning of his brain. She clicked the unlock button on her keys, folding herself into the driver's seat as she thought to herself that she was truly alone. Again.

"Good." She whisper dryly as she pulled her car from the parking lot.

She needed to do this alone because she didn't need anyone else suffering at her expense.

* * *

_Is there even a point to apologizing for the long time between chapters, anymore? I feel like the long time readers kind of know the deal by now. How did y'all feel about this?_

_REVIEWERS:_

_Suz Singer: WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS? Sorry, the song lyric was there and I had to add that in there. How was that rude? Hope you enjoyed this chapter a little more._

_ashleybett: Your review really did make me and DeeDee laugh out loud. Thank you._


	24. Chapter 24

**Highly Dangerous**

_By:_

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Embers_

**Her breath came out in** short huffs as the small huntress willed her legs to run faster. Pumping her arms, she made a quick dash up the hill-hazel eyes fixed on the pathway made around a once popular camp ground in Nashville, Tennessee.

The sound of crunching leaves filled her ears as she made a sharp turn. Sweat dripping off her face as she came to a halt.

White knuckles squeezed her knees, the girl hunched over to catch her breath. Genesis hated running, however the burning sensation that currently filled her lungs was a welcomed change to the overwhelming sense of numbness that has continually plagued her heart the last couple of months.

She welcome the chance to feel anything besides her normal dose of anger and trepidation. It was a distraction. A distraction from the overwhelming emotions she felt for allowing the world to take the people she most cared for.

Guilt. One of the five stages of grief. Genie was intelligent enough to know that she had not been acting like herself lately. She was aware of the large body count that she was leaving post- Laney. She didn't care.

It gave her comfort to have the opportunity to vanquish the evil that would forever plague humanity.

Adjusting her body to where she was standing straight up, she closed her eyes and took in another lung full of air. Her body freezing in place as the sound of rustling leaves once more filled her ears. Her body stiffened, but her eyes remained closed.

Genie did not pick these particular woods to run in by accident. Her mind flashed to the news article that discussed the increasing number of murders in the area. Murders that began with people mysteriously disappearing in the woods and never returning.

"_Crocotta." _

Genesis thought recalling the email sent from Bobby began to stretch, bending her body downward towards her toes. On the way up, her fingertips brushed over the small hidden blade that was under the right leg of her joggers.

The only weakness that a Crocotta has is sharp objects. Unfortunately, this meant that Genesis had to get close enough to deliver the final blow.

She took a deep sigh, growing impatient of pretending the rustling of leaves wasn't growing more intense as time ticked on.

Her hand now fully gripped on the sharpened knife as she stood straight up.

"Come to me." The voice of the creature was twisted in an attempt to sound just like her fallen best friend, Laney.

Anger flared in the heart of the twenty four year old. Her fist squeezing together as she stood strong in her resolve. Laney was dead, and there was no bringing her back. _Everyone's dead._ The voice of her subconscious reminded her. She shook her head before turning to face the beast.

Hazel eyes scanned over the hidden frame behind the full leaves of a nearby bush. She swallowed her anger and attempted to make a face that reflected hope and comfort brought about by normal exercise. Well, for people that enjoy that type of thing. She cursed herself, knowing that her attempt to look happy and content was probably failing.

The huntress took a step forward as the beast muttered the same three words again.

She nodded taking small steps until she stood face to face with the monster. There was hesitation in her movements, her eyes lost in the transformation of the appearance of human teeth to sharp, jagged, and pointy teeth.

Hesitation as her mind wondered if it would just be better to let this monster claim her life.

"_No." _her inner voice spoke again.

"_Not yet."_

Genesis shook away the thought of suicide. Her hazel eyes fixed on the neck of the monster, hands gripped her weapon, and in one graceful motion she decapitated the beast. Blood splattering everywhere as its screams of agony filled her ears.

The huntress watched as the beast disappeared in a puff of black smoke. She wanted to mount its head on a pike and leave it for the next people to find. That's what she had done in the many vampire exterminations she had executed in the past few months.

She stood still for a moment watching the area where the creature once lay. There was pain in her heart. The voice of her fallen friend had opened healing wounds. She was just adjusting to hunting without her, to living without her. In her mind she knew that she would never truly heal from this loss.

A part of her heart would always be missing. The emotional scar that was made with the passing of her best friend fit nicely with the other two she had formed from losing both her mother and her husband.

Genesis hated her current life. She hated feeling angry all the time. Her eyes were always dry because she had no more tears to cry. She had gotten used to the numbness of her heart. She was no longer content with the old Genie's ways. The cautious girl who allowed herself to let others do the hard work.

She was weak, and weak was something Genesis Aspen vowed to never be again.

She took another deep breath, her body was sore from the hell that she had been putting it through these past months. Perhaps her present state of exhaustion would allow the turmoil inside her head to grant her sleep.

She trekked backed down the hill, massive killing knife in hand. The sun would soon set, easing up on the southern humidity that was killing the curls that she'd neatly wrapped in a ponytail.

She signed opening the door to her Audi, tossing the weapon onto the seat before beginning the drive to her hotel room.

**The huntress jolted awake. **Her breathing was heavy as sweat dripped off her forehead, her hands clutched the thin sheet beneath her small frame.

"That damn dream again." She muttered, running a hand through her tangled curls. Her eyes glanced to the light from the moon that shined through the cracks in the curtains.

This happen every time she managed to get sleep: her mind was plagued with images of her fallen friends. They would start normal. Their smiling faces were almost as bad as the bloodied images that they would soon morph into.

The angel, Gabriel, was there. She could still hear her screams of protest and anger about why he couldn't bring back her fallen partner.

His face was so clear, but there were others. Unknown faces like a brunette in a trench coat or a serious man of color in a designer suite. The fear she'd felt from these overwhelming nightmares distracted her from pursuing the identities of those strange men that seem to be in every one of her nightmares.

The girl groaned, rubbing her exhausted eyes as she plopped the top part of her body back onto her bed.

What was sleep?

Her body felt the soreness that came from exhaustion, but her mind did not have the pleasure.

She turned her head to look at the time.

3:00am.

The girl had never been more acquainted to the early hours of the morning, than she had these past few months.

She huffed turning her head back so that her eyes were staring at the ceiling. She wasn't fond of these nights because it provided an opportunity for her mind to contemplate all the questions that she yearned to have answered.

Obvious questions concerning why these certain events had to occur. She was a woman of faith, one who believed in a higher power. A being that had control over all the Earth, one whose only goal was to connect and guide his creations.

But what kind of God could allow such evil to roam the earth? What was the point in her suffering? How would she overcome this? Was she worthy of redemption?

Her faith, along with her sanity, had been shaken to its very core. She was lost in a place of darkness and there was no form of light there. The only thing that made any sense, that provided comfort for her soul, was the need for Lilith to no longer be a plague in this world.

Her rambling thoughts had lulled the haunted huntress back to sleep.

**Morning came abruptly**, her sleep the opposite of peaceful-corrupted by the same nightmare that had followed her since the death of her best friend.

The sound of her phone made her jump, her mind still analyzing the details of nightmare in hopes to make some sense of what her subconscious may be trying to tell her.

She looked over to read the text from her father.

"Meet me for breakfast."

It was an order. Genie knew this was going to happen, with all the commotion she had forgotten that this case was taking place in her hometown. Another reason why her mind was so uneasy. This place held to many painful memories that the small huntress longed to forget.

Even the happy memories weighed heavy on her heart. There was a part of her that craved the happiness she once felt, the warmth from the smiles of her loved ones are now painful memories of what she use to have.

Genie let out a sigh as she raised her sore body from the motel bed, running fingers through her long brown curls before making her way to the small bathroom.

She would make herself look presentable, if only to avoid the conversation with her father as to why she looked so awful.

"_As if he'd have to ask."_

Tired eyes watch in the mirror as the girl began her morning routine that includes styling her hair to her liking, washing her face, and brushing her teeth.

Afterwards, she stood at the foot of her unmade bed staring at her unorganized suitcase. After much hesitation she decided to go with an old graphic design band T-shirt tucked into high waist shorts and paired with a black and while plaid flannel. She choose a pair of black combat boots with a slight heel before stuffing the rejected clothes back into her duffle and walking out the door.

**The car ride** there was silent, her expression never changing as she drove the familiar streets of her neighborhood. The restaurant was an Aspen family favorite. The old diner sat around the corner from her house, it was an old fashioned place filled with smiling faces of loyal customers that kept the place running.

Genie had no doubt that this would be the place her Dad would choose. He would visit often in hopes of hanging on to the happy memories with his family before fate came and destroyed it.

She understood the need for him to hold onto hope because although Genie lost her mom, Glory lost a lover. A woman that had not only accepted his way of life, but a woman that has accepted his stubborn ways and headstrong attitude, too.

Glory Aspen would never love another woman the way he loved Elliot.

Genie understood that concept. She was willing to sacrifice her comfort in order to provide some for her dad.

She may have been in a mood from Hell, but she wasn't about to ignore the only family member she had left.

Pulling her dusty black Audi into the parking lot she sat staring into the restaurant. The strong frame of her dad could be seen from the corner window.

"_He's sitting in the usual spot." _

Genie took another deep breath before getting out of her car. The sound of her steps seem to grow louder as the huntress hesitantly entered the eating establishment.

"You can do this." Genie muttered to herself. Her racing heart echoing her desire to be anywhere but the place that held so many family memories. The girl found no comfort dwelling in the past, as it was incredible painful, because she was ready to push towards whatever unfair future in store for the huntress.

Upon opening the door a small bell rang out gaining the attention of both the staff and the customers. All eyes centering on Genie.

"Here it comes."

The huntress put on her poker face. A broken smile as the veteran waitresses called out her name, stating how long it had been. How much she had grown. How much she looked like her mother.

The attention was overwhelming.

Genesis had been nothing less than a shadow to people lately. Hunting, resting, and staying out of sight from those who sought to give her unwanted comfort.

Yet, here she is the center of attention for people whom haven't seen her in years.

"_Remember to smile." _She thought to herself, raising a tentative hand before going to join her father in the corner booth.

Glory Aspen gave a small smirk as he stood to greet his daughter, his strong arms raising to pull the girl into an embrace.

The small huntress did not return the embrace, her face holding the fake smile as she allowed her father to hug her.

The two their seats, a silence falling over them. Glory knew better than to ask how Genie was doing. He may have been an absent father lately, but he was far from a fool.

Genie sat staring at the menu. Her eyes scanning over the breakfast food that she had no desire to consume. Her stomach was in knots, sitting in this very place made her want to cry. Tears that would come from a place deep inside her and never stop flowing.

Genie glanced up at her father. He sat on the far end of the booth, so used to leaving room for his love. The menu in front of him was closed, knowing his order before he even stepped foot in the establishment.

His strong features were strained. He looked perpetually exhausted. The huntress could tell that he longed to say something. To talk to his daughter in hopes of making her feel better, but deep down he knew that there were no words that could possibly heal the turmoil his daughter was facing.

Genie took a deep breath, her eyes glancing back to the menu. She had decided to pick her usual, two sunny-side up eggs with a side of hash browns.

A waitress with grey hair tangled into a hair net made her way to the table. This is the same woman who normally served the Aspen family. She remembered her face from her childhood.

"Great." She muttered unintentionally out loud.

"Well!" the woman exclaimed clicking her pen as she stared down at the two a huge smile across her face.

"If it ain't the Aspen family." The woman continued.

"Yes, Ma'am." Glory spoke in abnormally cheerful tone. "It's been a long time, Rose."

"I am so sorry to hear about Elliot." Her tone was filled with sorrow as she glanced back and forth between Glory and Genie.

Genie sat with her head downward, pretending to still be looking at the menu.

"We appreciate your condolences." Glory said with a nod.

"Don't this one look just like her mother?" Rose said pointing her pen in Genie's direction.

She knew she could no longer pretend like she wasn't ignoring the woman. She released a sigh, closing her eyes before glancing at the waitress. A small forced smile tugged at the corner of her lips. It took every bit of her energy to keep the smile in place.

"Thank you." She managed to say in the nicest way possible. She wanted the lady to just take their order and leave them to their silence, but that would be too easy.

"I bet you have to beat the boys of with a stick." The woman laughed, trying to make light of the ominous topic they were just discussing.

"Something like that." She said actually producing a genuine smile as she remembered all the creatures she had literally beat with a stick.

"What can I get y'all?" She asked raising her pad and preparing her pen.

"The usual." Glory said with a nod, knowing that although it had been a few years since the family had been to the diner that there was no forgetting their usual order.

"Same." Genie said passing the menu to her dad, so the waitress could take both on her way to place the order.

Glory chuckled a bit once the waitress was out of ear shot.

"She was like that back then, too."

Genie nodded, she recalled the noisiness of the lady from her childhood. Always gushing at the beauty of the Genie, always making comments regarding a boyfriend. Her constant questioning irritated her.

She didn't need a boyfriend. She was enough. Independent since day one, but for some reason the only thing Rose could talk to her about was her relationship status.

"_She's just trying to be nice."_ The rational part of Genie's brain spoke.

She knew she was probably being unfair. She knew that her overwhelming desire to leave this place and never return was affecting her perception of the people who were only happy to see her again.

"So what have you been up to?" Genie asked, sincerely interested in her father's activities these past weeks.

Glory shrugged.

"Research. Hunting. Travels. Nothing special."

Genie nodded.

"How are you sleeping?"

The question steamed from concern, it was probably one of the many questions he longed to asked but figured he knew the answer to.

Genesis shrugged. "Good," she lied. "Minus the nightmares."

She assumed that telling her dad about the nightmares wouldn't be that big of deal. It provided conversation and would bring him comfort to know that she was willing to talk about some aspect of her problems.

"Nightmares?" Glory asked staring sternly at his daughter, his brow raised with interest. He was glad to get her talking about something. Maybe this would be a step towards her healing.

He knew that his daughter was in pain. He was aware of the bodies that'd dropped when his wife died, even more aware of how that number basically tripled in size with Laney's passing. He had reached out to her, but she made it obvious that she wanted to be alone. It was no surprise, Genie had also been stubborn, wanting to solve her problems on her own.

As her father he longed to help her, relieve her of the pain she felt from this loss. Comfort her bleeding heart in order to bring back the old Genie, one that was cautious and less impulsive. He wanted her to be safe.

Genie began to describe her dreams to him, including both the unknown faces and the familiar angel, Gabriel.

Glory nodded taking in every word. His body flinching at the mention of the angel. His eyes growing bigger with interest.

Genie noticed his shift, his increase in interest along with the request for a detailed description of the unfamiliar faces in her dreams.

This was it. Glory thought. They were growing closer.

"Angels." He thought to himself. This was his chance.

"Dad." Genie said noticing how his thoughts seem to be consuming him.

Glory smiled taking his daughters hand.

"I'm glad you came to eat with me."

Genie nodded knowing that although this meal had been complete torture for her, it had given her father some happiness. She may be suffering from a psychotic break, but she will always be obedient to her father. Especially since he is all she has left.

There was nothing she wouldn't do for him.

* * *

_Thoughts? Small chapter, but it packed a big punch. _

_REVIEWS:_

_SuzSinger: Glad we could thoroughly depress you! We might be getting out of some of the darker stuff soon (as light as Supernatural ever gets, anyways). Thank you for your compliment and we hope you enjoy this chapter as well. _


End file.
